Replaced, But Never Forgotten
by Kate Skye Ride
Summary: Set post-Fang/Pre-Angel. Max unexpectedly falls from the sky, leaving the whole flock puzzled as she is unconscious. Fang comes onto the scene, only to have no idea of what to do. Dylan admits to having sent Fang away. What happens when Max awakes to hear Dylan spill? And now that he has, and is back, even after she thought she killed him, will Max be able to hold on to Fang? FAX!
1. The Fall

Me: Hey all! This is my first ever fic, so please go easy on me. If I stuff up, please tell me (nicely) and I will try my best to fix it quickly.

Fang: Yeah, so no nasty emails/reviews or I will come tell you off. In my own... _special_. way.

Me: Yes, as you can see, I've kidnapped Fang to help me. More of our fun times can be found on my profile.

Fang: Don't forget the disclaimer.

Me: Ahh, yes. Thank you Fang. So I don't own Maximum Ride, other wise Dylan would have been killed within his first chapters. I don't own anything you may recognise, but I do own my story line and plot.

Fang: So, enjoy Kate's first ever fic!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Max POV**

When I first saw _his_ wings, my breath caught in my throat. They were so much like the wings that had once caressed me, Fang's wing, they were so familiar. But it was the subtle differences I noticed that made me remember who they really belonged to. Like how Fang's wings had quite a number of scars from our countless encounters with our even more countless enemies, but _his_ wings were almost entirely free of any imperfections. And Fang's wings moved like ice, smooth & swift but still cold. _His_ wings were almost like a ballet dancer, light & delicate, still easy to move with & still strong.

I tried to shake it out of myself. I tried to remind myself that Fang wasn't coming back anytime soon. That Fang was the one who left me. That _he_ had then stepped in to help mend my broken heart. _He_ succeeded, I was no longer cooped up in my room crying, eating chocolate & nothing else or taking long, hot showers, whilst screaming like a banshee. I was almost going to go for a bullet flight, & get away from everyone for a little while. I would have found an empty house on the beach front and stayed there a couple of days. Or maybe something in the mountains, like a small lodge. But I didn't.

I saw him exhale as his wings unfurled. I saw him check that no one had seen him from below. I saw him check that everyone was there, Angel, Gazzy, Nudge & Iggy. I saw his face light up when he heard me call his name. And I saw his face drop when he saw me dropping like a stone.

My own wings had locked up, as had the rest of my body. I couldn't get a response from my muscles. The best time for a whole body strike is when you are falling from a thousand feet above a forest, where you were supposed to be hiding from the rest of the world.

The last thing I remember was his warmth catching me just before it was too late.

* * *

><p>Me: How was it? Good? Bad? Terrific? Terrible? What did you think?<p>

Fang: Just please don't be too harsh, -whispers- she doesn't react too well to critisism.

Me: Well, I can't wait to here what you all think! Care to do the honours, Fang?

Fang: Fine...

R&R!


	2. The Catch

Me: Hey everybody!

Fang: We're back!

Me: Yes, we are. And with more drama!

Fang: Wooh! Go the drama! Go the drama! Go the drama! Go the drama! -continues chanting and begins dancing like MJ-

Me: That's enough of that, Fang.

Fang: Go th- why?

Me: Because we need to get on with the story.

Fang: Correction. _You_ need to get on with the story.

Me: Ugh. -headdesk- Just do the disclaimer for me already.

Fang: Fine. Kate doesn't own anything! Not Maximum Ride or any affiliated memorbilia. She does, on the other hand, own her story line.

Me: Oh, and a special thank you to boxtoplad999 and Pyromanicialballerina, for being my first two reviewers!

Fang: Wooh! Go the reviewers! Go the reviewers! -continues chanting and begins dancing like MJ-

Me: Ugh. -headdesk- Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Dylan POV**

"Dylan," I heard Max whisper. Even with my enhanced hearing, I could barely make out what she had said. I spun around with the hugest smile on my face, until I saw why she sounded so distant. She was falling, fast. She looked worried, like she couldn't control what was happening. She almost looked scared, which wasn't like Max. If she could have stopped that, I'm almost certain she would have. No, I am certain. The Max I've grown to know would never scare us all like that, or look so afraid of what was coming if she could control it.

I spun back toward the flock. They all seemed fine, Angel and Nudge were doing loops over Gazzy & Iggy who looked like they were up to no good, but that didn't matter. Max was going to die if I didn't do something.

As I adjusted my wings to get to her as fast as I could, I turned upside down & sped towards Max. As I neared where she was, & I wrapped my arms around her to swoop her up, her eyes rolled back into her head & she closed her eyes.

"MAX!" I heard Nudge squeal. The whole flock then stopped what they were doing & came rushing down to the ground, where I was holding Max. "Oh my god, is she ok? What happened?" Nudge asked.

"I don't know to both," I replied as I gently landed near the house & ran inside. I placed Max on the lounge & sat on the floor near her. "Max?" I asked, carefully shaking her shoulder. After she said nothing I turned around to a worried flock. I had entirely forgotten about them & that they were clueless about the situation. Come to think of it, so was I. "I don't know what happened," I explained. "I had only just opened my wings when she called out my name & was falling by then."

"He's telling the truth," a small voice said. Angel was almost shaking so hard she couldn't stand up, so Nudge was holding her up. "He was watching us when she fell & he raced after her." I had almost forgotten about Max lying on the lounge, when she made a noise. It was sort of like a name or a word, but she was still unconscious. "I can't pick up on her thoughts," Angel said, still shaking with a frustrated but worried look on her face.

"She's going to be okay, isn't she Dylan?" Gazzy asked uncertainly, but obviously trying to reassure his younger sister.

"She will be fine," I said, sounding as confident as I could with Max possibly dying right before me & I still hadn't figured out why.

"See Ange. Everything will be fine. Do you guys want to help me pick some more raspberries? We might be able to make Max a dark chocolate & raspberry cake with Iggy's help," Nudge said supportively. After a nod & a sniffle she lead the youngest two outside.

"You okay?" Iggy asked. Looked at Max again & then threw my head in my hands. I shook my head, then remembered that he was blind & wouldn't be able to see me. So instead of speaking I moved his hand to on top of my head & shook again. "It's alright. She's our big, tough girl. She'll be fine," Iggy comforted me. I looked up to his eyes for support. His blue eyes had every inch of trust placed in me. I was glad he didn't want to accuse me.

"I just feel responsible for it in some way. Like I did this to her," I said gesturing to Max. After a moment of silence she made another noise. I still couldn't tell what she was saying, or why, but was it supposed to mean something?

"Do you have any ideas as to what we should do?" Iggy said.

* * *

><p>Me: Did you like? Or hate?<p>

Fang: I liked it, except I'm not in it.

Me: The time will come, my friend, the time will come.

Fang: Yeah, when we're all dead!

Me: Whatever Fang. Please tell me if you think anything gets out of character for anybody. I don't want to have anything seem too weird.

Fang: Oh, and she's looking for a beta. Tell them, Kate.

Me: Right. Well I need a beta, someone who has written for MR before, and has read everything including Angel.

Fang: Someone who is against MYLAN, but for FAX.

Me: Someone who is kind, but truthful.

Fang: Someone who can spot grammar/spelling/character issues. And plot issues.

Me: So if you're interest, just shoot me a PM. Thanks again.

Fang: Can I say it again?

Me: Sure.

Fang: R&R!


	3. Fang

Me: Hello to everybody out there, accross the world!

Fang: Good morning/afternoon/evening/night!

Me: I would like to say thank you to the almost one hundred visitors we've had to my story.

Fang: And the seventeen we've had to the profile. What? You didn't know we have a profile. -gasp-

Me: Yes, we do, as well as a poll running about the MR movie. Check it out when you have a spare minute.

Fang: And by check it out, she means please vote too.

Me: So, as per usual I own nothing but the plot line and this very cute black bow. Do you like it, Fang?

Fang: Yes, I suppose it's nice. Wait.. What are you doing? -flinches away from Kate, as she pins the bow in Fang's hair-

Me: Much better. You look very pretty Fang.

Fang: -growls and looks intimidatingly at Kate-

Me: Wait! I've got to post the story!

Fang: Hurry up and post it, so I can kill you.

Me: Noooo! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Angel POV**

When Nudge took us outside I couldn't help but let my mind wander through the other's minds. So while she was picking berries from our personal fields with a cracked smile on her face, Nudge was really frightened, but trying to take responsibility & act like everything was fine. That explains the out of character silence. Gazzy was reassuring himself that Max would be alright. At one point he tried telling himself that this was a dream & that he would wake up in the morning & none of this would have happened. Iggy was trying to comfort Dylan, but he was freaking out about Max. He had no idea if she was injured, because he couldn't see her. Dylan wasn't close to me, at least I hadn't known each other for as long as I had the rest, & so he was harder to pick up on. But I got onto him in the end, & he was blaming himself for it all. It wasn't his fault, though. Dylan couldn't have done anything to stop her falling. If Max couldn't stop herself falling, what hope did he have? Max never falls like that, & especially not into Dylan's arms. If she had control over herself, she wouldn't have let Dylan carry her back into the house, or let us get so scared from it.

Everyone was shaking internally, but trying to hold it all together. All they had left was hope that someone would come up with a plan & that Max would be fine. That she wouldn't have any injuries or be hurt, but we all knew the reality of that happening. Max could stay like this for days without anyone figuring out what to do.

I really didn't know what to do. I didn't like seeing my family hurt, but especially not Max. She's been through enough lately. I tried again to see Max's thoughts, but something different happened to last time. It was like she was a TV tuned to the wrong stations. Nothing made any sense. It was all fuzzy & grey. One word popped up in amongst all her unconsciousness, _Fang_.

There was only one thing to do, then.

* * *

><p>Me: I know it's only very short, but I didn't think it needed anything else. Plus, if I get three reviews by the end of the night, I will update my fourth chapter. That means, if you like it, you need to review please.<p>

Fang: -skips around merrily like a little girl, with the bow back in his hair-

Me: Don't mind him, it's because Max was thinking about him, -turns to Fang- IN MY STORY.

Fang: -continues skipping merrily-

Me: Ugh. This is going to be one _fun_ night. On another note, please tell me if I stuff anything up. I am freaking out about my first chapter, was it in character enough for Max? I can never tell. I'm attempting to find the books, but I only have The Final Warning, so I'm getting the excerpts of JP's website.

Fang: -shakes his head, much like a dog- Well _that_ was weird.

Me: Yes, yes it was. Well I feel like I'm about to throw up, so please... -cut off by Fang screaming-

Fang: NO!

Me: What?

Fang: IT'S MY LINE!

Me: Fine then, say it already.

Fang: R&R!


	4. What happened?

Me: Hey again!

Fang: We're worldwide baby! Yeah!

Me: He's right. My story has been viewed by 159 + people, over 341 times, in seven countries!

Fang: Thank you so much to our 100th visitor! This month they came from somewhere in the US!

Me: If you were looking at my story at almost four o'clock on Tuesday in the US, thank you! Please tell me if you think it was you on at this time!

Fang: But our profile sits on a pathetic 21 visitors that have come only 50 times. Please check it out, & Kate's poll. She has put a lot of hard work & many hours into perfection that, so please make her feel appreciated. That & her forum, Nevermore.

Me: -holds arm out in super position- Now, on to the story!

Fang: -headdesk- Disclaimer?

Me: Oh yes... –fumbles with prepared speech- I, Miss Kate Skye Ride, do not own any of the Maximum Ride franchise, nor anything else that you, my readers, recognise. I acknowledge the amazing-so-long-as-he-doesn't-stuff-Nevermore-up James Patterson with his remarkability* of Maximum Ride & all linked works.

Fang*: And yes, remarkability is now an actual word. We made it up! -Smiles proudly-

Me: -holds arm back in super position- _Now_, on to the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Fang POV**

When I woke up that morning, something wasn't right. I don't know why I even thought that, but there was something not right in my gut. And if you've been on the run for as long as I have, you always trust your gut. I instinctively stood up & did a three-sixty turn. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw Max's wings. I drew in a breath that felt like it never came out. Her wings stayed as beautiful as I remembered. The white & brown feathers mixing in with each other. Everything about her seemed so perfect, until I realised it wasn't her. It was Maya. She wasn't even flying my way.

By the time I heard this I had noticed a small voice in the back of my head. I could have sworn something was trying to talk to me. _Fang_, the voice said. Great, so either I was going insane or I was getting a voice. _Fang. It's me. Angel._ That made me sit upright. I tried to think specifically to Angel. It worked because in the next minute she said _Max. Hurt. Unconscious. Fell. Out of sky. Help! Quick!_ Then I started to take off. I got high enough in the sky that no one would see me before I asked Angel where they were. _Go. To the. Plaza. Near the cinema. Will meet you. There._ She sounded panicky. Excellent. I started flying towards the cinema at my fastest pace.

It took me a little over twenty minutes to get there, but it was worth it to see Angel's little face, even if it was filled with worry. She ran over to me & hugged me tightly.

"Fang," she said in a worried tone. "Things haven't been right. Not since you left."

"I know Angel, I know," I replied.

"No. I don't think you do," Angel said looking up at me. She stepped back from the hug & looked me in the eye. "Max hasn't been sleeping right, eating right she hasn't even been coming out of her room. Today she did for the first time. It took all four of us & Dylan to get her up. Even then she fell out of the sky. I saw Dylan go down after her, but I'm not sure if she hit anything before he got her."

"I hope for his sake she is fine," I said getting rather angry. I felt my hands ball into fists. I wanted to punch the living daylights out of Dylan if he has done anything to her.

"Fang?" Angel asked in a whisper. I answered by raising my eyebrows up. "Why did you leave? Don't you love us anymore? Don't you love Max anymore?" I was stumbled by her questions. She was only seven.

"It's not any of that. I left because I felt like I was putting you guys in danger by staying. I love you guys. All of you, you're like my brothers & sisters."

"We are in more danger now than we ever were." Her little eyes filled with tears as she ran back into a hug. "I don't know what to do!" she wailed.

"Show me the way," I said with hate in my mouth. Not hate for Angel, but for Dylan. I was going to kill him.

* * *

><p>Me: So, please tell me what you think. I know you want to tell me, because you are all so loyal to come back to the site.<p>

Fang: We hope to see some more reviews _really_ soon. Kate wants everything!

Me: Damn right I do. I'll take love, hate, neutral or even absolutely pointless reviews! Oh, we accept anonymous reviews, so now you have no excuse not to review!

Fang: We hope to see some not-so-pointless reviews popping up.

Me: Also if you have any ideas on how to improve the stories, review them to me or PM us.

Fang: It will be nice to have another person to be involved in the magic!

Me: -rolls eyes- Yeah, just ignore him.

Fang: -throws hands on hips- Why?

Me: Oh, just because... -turns around to face out the door- Go ahead little brother!

Fang: Go ahead what? -swallows hard- Is that a chainsaw I hear?

Me: Probably. -grins largely-

Fang: AHHH! -screams, whilst running away from Kate's little brother with a chainsaw-

Little Brother: Hee, he, he, he! -grins larger than Kate-

Me: Muah, ha, ha, ha!

R&R!

Fang: NOOOOO! IT'S MY LINE! TAKE IT BACK!

Me: Nopity, nopity, nope!

Fang: -snatches chainsaw off little brother- Take it BACK! -screams at Kate, running at her with chainsaw in hand-

Me: Oh, oh, ohka, okay! I TAKE IT BACK! -leans backwards away from chainsaw fast approaching her neck-

Fang: Good. -stops chainsaw & puts it away-

Me: -whispers with hand over mouth- not!

Fang: R&-mouth covered by Kate's hand-

Me: Ha, ha, ha! R&- AHH! HE BIT ME! -pulls hand back from Fang's mouth-shakes hand before seeing blood- I'M BLEEDING! -hobbles off to kitchen to get ice, bandages & tea towels-

Fang: R&R!


	5. Knock me down

Fang: Hey, it's Fang here. Kate's asleep, but I've been getting requests to put the story up & I don't think she would mind. Oh, I got Angel here too! Say hello, Angel.

Angel: Hey everybody!

Fang: Well, since we're here I may as well ask where all of our reviews _aren't_ coming from.

Angel: According to Fang, hundreds of people have viewed the story, but we've only had a couple of reviews.

Fang: I think Kate would be really impressed in me if I got this chapter to have more than five reviews by the time she goes to put her next chapter up, whenever that is.

Angel: AHH! She's waking up!

Fang: Ah, well you know the drill with the disclaimer, she owns nada, nil, el zippo, NOTHING!

Angel: Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<br>Iggy POV**

No sooner had I walked back outside to comfort the kids than I was shoved quickly back into the house & on the floor.

"HEY!" I shouted.

"Oh, sorry Iggy," Nudge rushed. She picked me up off the floor then ran off. The next thing I heard was her talking to Dylan with a worried tone.

"Dylan?" She asked.

"Yeah, Nudge? What's up?" he almost whispered back.

"Umm. Angel," Nudge said.

"What about her?"

"She's gone," Nudge said a little quieter.

"WHAT?" Dylan shouted. "No. I can't. I don't. Nahh!" I heard Max stir again, but she was still unintelligible.

"Umm, hate to break this up, but can anyone tell me where my sister is please?" Gazzy asked as he walked through the front door.

"We don't know," Dylan announced. "God, how does she do this every day?" Dylan asked. He was referring to Max being the leader of the flock & handling everything so perfectly. She hasn't been so great at it lately without Fang by her side. I couldn't hear anything for a couple of minutes, just a few whispers about Max & Angel.

About ten minutes later Nudge took Gazzy back outside to check that Angel hadn't fallen down anywhere or gotten stuck somewhere. I found my way back over to the couch & sat on the vacant one. Dylan was moaning because Max still hadn't regained consciousness & now Angel was gone. He wasn't having a good day. No one was. Everybody was freaking out due to the now two incidents that have happened within hours of each other. Everybody was freaking out, missing or passed out!

* * *

><p>Angel: What did you think? Do I give everyone a good scaring?<p>

-Max walks into room-

Max: Hey everybody! Where's Kate?

-Kate sits up-

Me: Right here, & since when did I have the entire flock living in my house?

Max: I don't know? But, hiya!

Kate: Hey Max! How are you? -runs up to Max for hug-

-Fang walks in-

Fang: -points at Max- When did she get here? -points at Kate- When did she get up?

Angel: I don't know. -shrugs-

Max: Fang!

Fang: Max!

-Max runs up to Fang for major make-out session.

Kate: I'm going back to sleep. -rolls over-

Angel: Fine I'll say it.

R&R!


	6. Fnick

Me: We're back!

Fang: As promised on the profile!

Me: For further explantions of why we haven't been on, please see my profile page.

Fang: We'd like to thank MaxIsMe, tinkerbelle girlz, Faxlover, TheBlackParadeWillReturn, Shara Humes, macey101catlover, boxtoplad999, HeAt-StRoKe Iamaperson and Pyromanicialballerina.

Me: To Iamaperson, why she fell will be explained later in the story. Fang is already in the story.

Fang: To Faxlover, Dylan and I fight in chapter 10/11, soon to be revealled.

Me: And to everyone who asked for longer chapter, everything from now on _should_ be over 500 words, this one is 849 words.

Fang: She still doesn't own.

Me: Yeah, the court case was put off until next month. ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Fang POV**

When Angel stepped back & wiped her eyes clear she led me to a field. It was a rather empty field, nothing much more than a couple of garbage bins out the back of the cinema & a big patch of grass. She unfolded her wings & jumped up to take off. I followed & began racing with her towards their house. Nothing much was said on the way, just a few 'this way's & some 'over here's tossed in too.

It took almost twenty minutes to reach the house. Nudge & Gazzy were outside looking for something but I ran straight past them & into the house. I saw Max lying on the lounge, either passed out or dead because Max is never that still. I took one look at Dylan who had his head in his hands & was shaking it mumbling 'it's all my fault.'

"I'm. Gonna. Kill. YOU!" I yelled at Dylan tackling him to the ground. As I dragged him down I heard a scream. It wasn't from him, but from Angel.

"NO!" she yelled. "Fang, I didn't bring you here to kill anyone." Her tone smoothed out a little. "I brought you here to help us. The whole point of getting you was because. Well, when I read Max's mind the second time the only thing that made any sense among that all, was your name... Fang." A small part of me was upset because I had hurt Angel, but the majority was just all round glad that Max was thinking about me instead of Dylan. "Ah, calm down Fang. We still haven't figured out if she is even going to live at the moment," Angel said reading my mind. Damn, I forgot about that for a small minute.

"Well can somebody fill me in?" _'Please?'_ I added getting a little impatient.

"Um, so we dragged Max outside for the first time today & we decided to fly," Dylan spoke up. "Everybody was up & Max went last. I flew up behind her & had barely opened my wings when she called out my name. She shouted it, but was falling far before she could do anything."

"So, she fell. Nobody knows why?"

"Nope," everybody chanted, including Nudge & Gazzy who had followed Angel in.

"Can I ask something?" Iggy perked up. It wasn't really a question, but more of a 'Shut up, 'cause I'm about to start talking' thing. "Firstly, why did you leave? And secondly, why did you come back?" he said looking in my general direction with a quizzical face that you just can't ignore.

"I left because I felt like I was going to put you guys in danger by staying, & I came back because, well, because I still love you guys. You're my family," I answered. I wanted to tell them about my love for Max.

"Angel?" Iggy said, adjusting his head to where she had been standing. "Truth?"

"That's the truth. Oh & he still loves Max," Angel answered. I then had to face five potentially angry bird kids. Well, more like four potentially angry bird kids & Dylan. He didn't scare me at all, but it was the seven, nine, thirteen & fifteen year olds that did. When they all turned to face me after Angel's news I was almost scared.

Nudge was the first to speak, as usual. "ZOMG! I KNEW IT! I told you so! I knew he still loved Max!" She said it with the biggest smile on her face. She was practically jumping off the walls. "HE COULDN'T NOT LOVE HER! THEY'RE MEANT TO B-" Iggy clamped his hand over her mouth.

"So, what do you think happened?" Dylan asked. I really didn't want to talk to him right now, because he had possibly killed her. But in the interests of the flock I answered him.

"Her body shut down on her," I stated to a bunch of dumbstruck faces. So I explained further. "When Max gets stressed, she can't handle it & everything just chokes up on her." I remember it had only ever happened once to her before. When we were little & Jeb had first left us, Max stepped up to the plate & took on the role of leader. She forgot about her own needs & put all of us before her, until one day she collapsed. Nobody but Max & I knew about it. Angel gasped, so I assumed she had read my mind.

"Really?" she asked me. I just looked at her & nodded.

"Fnrph," Max mumbled. It almost sounded like a word or a... Name. "Fniph." It was becoming clearer.

"Angel, what is she thinking?" I asked.

"Hang on," she said concentrating. She looked up at me with a straight face & said "it's you."

"HIM?" Dylan yelled. "HIM? Why. He's the one that left her! I stayed by her side, being loyal! But HIM!"

"Dylan, I can't control her thoughts, but..." Angel began to think.

"Fnich," Max said a little louder. She started to squirm & roll around. "FNICK!"

* * *

><p>Fang: CLIFFY!<p>

Me: I try my hardest! =)

Fang: I get to kill him soon, right?

Me: Maybe, maybe not.

Fang: OH COME ON!

Me: If you are that desperate get me three reviews and then I will update!

Fang: YES SIR!

Me: You're lucky I'm not Max.

Max: SEXIST PIG!

Me: HA!

Fang: Uh oh.

Me: You better run run, dumb dumb.

Fang: This is a Maximum Ride fanfic, not Night at the Museum!

Me: I don't care! It's true though...

Max: AHHHH! -runs at Fang-

Fang: EEEP!

Me: Ha ha, told you so!

Fang: Wait... R&R!

Max: Now can I kill him?

Me: Go ahead. Hang on, I need him for my ANs.

Max: Don't worry, you can have Angel instead.

Me: All good.

Fang: EEEP! -runs away, far away.

Me: R&R!


	7. Dylan's confession

Me: ...

Fang: What? No entrance speech?

Me: ...

Fang: OH! It's because of that review you got. Isn't it?

Me: ...

Fang: Let me fill you in... Kate got a review from a certain someone not to be named... Coughcough awkwardness & annoyed coughcough erm eh hem..

Me: ...

Fang: As I was saying, the review said that she should stop these little conversations between her & various flock members.

Me: ...

Fang: And her response was stopping talking all together.

Me: ...

Fang: So, I think that this is rather awkward for her, so I'll do the disclaimer.

We own nothing! Absolutely nothing! Not even a cup of soup! Actually Kate's drinking one now...

Me: -slurp- ...

Fang: Give her some time... Maybe by the end of the chapter... -smiles hopefully-

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 <strong>

**Dylan POV**

"It's you," Angel announced. Max was thinking of Fang!

"HIM?" I shouted. This was just not fair. "HIM? Why. He's the one that left her! I stayed by her side, being loyal! But HIM!" I was not enjoying the return of Fang. I could have taken him down, but my morals said leave him be, for now.

"Dylan, I can't control her thoughts, but..." Angel said before closing her eyes & pressing her fingers to her temples.

"Fnich," Max mumbled. I thought she was trying to say 'finch' or something. She began to shuffle about on the lounge. She muttered something as if she were thinking of the right word to say. She looked as if she was going to roll onto the floor from her movements, she was thrashing around like a bull. I edged closer towards her so she didn't fall off the lounge. "FNICK!" she announced loudly.

"What was that all about?" I asked. Fang ran over & pushed me out of the way. Angel had her eyes wide open as did Nudge & Gazzy, only difference Nudge was with joy, Gazzy was almost disgusted & Angel was surprised. "Hello, will somebody answer me?" I felt like there was a whole in-joke that I missed & so I couldn't understand anything! I was waiting for a response from somebody.

"She called for me," Fang said in awe. I didn't believe him, since when was his name 'Fnick?'

"You lie!" I shouted. "Since when was your name _'Fnick'_? It's Fang, isn't it? Or is that just some elaborate conspiracy to make a fool of me?"

"Uh, Dylan? It's his _safe name_. Do you know what that means?" Angel asked. I felt a small shimmer of embarrassment float done my spine.

"Oh. Um. I don't know."

"It means when someone asks him what his name is he always says 'Nick Ride', but once Max made a stumble & went to say 'Fang' but caught herself before the surrounding people saw she said 'Fnick', the word only we heard. We all made a big deal over it, just for a laugh.

"WHY? I stayed with her, I kept her safe, I never left her," I retaliated.

"No, but_ you_ did something _worse_," Fang said, as a smirk spread across his face. I couldn't think of exactly what it was that he was referring to, but I could tell he would have something against me. I heard Angel gasp, then another three pairs of eyes land on me. All asking the same question, what did he do?

"DYLAN!" Angel shrieked. "HOW COULD YOU? EVERN AFTER YOU SAW HOW IT AFFECTED MAX!" I knew then what she was talking about. I couldn't believe I'd let that slip! I never let things go _this_ wrong. I needed to fix this before it got out of hand, & my beloved Max was put in _any_ kind of danger.

"Dylan?" Nudge asked. "What did you do?" she asked quietly. I knew everything was going to go bad after this.

"Yes, Dylan," Fang teased. "Tell them. I would, but it's your business, not mine. So go ahead. Tell them." Fang was enjoying the torture coming from the younger kids. He could tell I wasn't.

"Umm... Well... Ha... Uh... Funny story... Ah... I... Um..."I stuttered like this for a further twenty minutes before anybody snapped.

"SHUT UP!" Nudge yelled. "Fang," she said much calmer. "Would you please tell us what the bumbling idiot refuses to?"

"Sorry, Nudge, but Dylan needs to tell you himself," Fang answered, much to their disappointment. "But, if he doesn't start talking, we can always let Ig & Gaz get it out of him," he said, spreading large grins across every face, bar mine.

"Oh fine," I snapped. "I told Fang he was putting Max & the flock in danger by being with Max & staying with the flock." Every pair of eyes widened at my news. Every mouth flew open. Everything was expected, except this.

"I am going to KILL YOU!"

* * *

><p>Fang: <em>So<em>, did our 'end of chapter' theory work?

Me: ...

Fang: KATE!

Me: ...

Fang: Well, the show must go on. Please review. I don't think she will be talking very soon, not without some _serious_ review style counselling.

Me: ...

Fang: Let's try to get seven reviews before the next post. I know we always say that 'if you like, review', but this seriously could be the end of the stories!

Me: ...

Fang: I feel like this is my fault. So please...

R&R!


	8. Ups we gets

Me: Hey all! -Waves madly at computer screen-

Fang: She's back! Plus she's talking this time!

Me: Yes I am! I'd like to thank WithBlackAngelWings, HollyCrane & MaxIsMe for their _amazing_ & inspiring reviews! It made me overlook the previous situation entirely. The chapter will be getting longer as of this one. I've recently started using Word again, so I'm doing it per page. Chapter 8 (this one) is 919 words of pure story!

Fang: Can I just agree with the second review from Awkwardness Annoyed. I think she may have over exaggerated just a smidge. She can take things very personally some times, & she was having a hard time with friends, so she was easily set off... So from now on our convos will be both more constructive & shorter (still the odd patch of humour is okay, right?) Like this one, we hope... Please let us know if the convos really are turning you off the story. We wouldn't want that. We love you too much!

Me: Yeah. Umm... What else was there to say? -knits eyebrows together in confuzzlesion*-

Fang: Two things; disclaimer & beta.

Me: Right! I knew that. We don't own anything! My court case _still_ hasn't come through. -Frowns-

Fang: We continue to look for a beta. You don't even have to have a profile as a beta reader; just a profile will do...

Me: Yes, please see chapter two for further details on what we would like...

Fang: BTW, confuzzlesion is a word. We made it up, again! Wooh! Two words! Yeah!

Me: -rolls eyes- More info at the end. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**Max POV**

"I am going to KILL YOU!" I screamed at Dylan. My desired effect was not reached, being Dylan run screaming away from me like a little girl, but instead I earned six pairs of confused eyes. Damn it. Not one of them seemed the least frightened that I had just gotten up from a coma & was now threatening them. Dylan to be specific. This was actually beneficial, as Dylan was unable to move or block anything. So I took advantage of it. I ran at him, grabbed him by the throat & took him to the ground. I began repetitively punching him in the face. It wasn't long after that when blood began gushing out of his face.

"Max?" Fang asked. He sounded concerned, not that it prevented me from absolutely _nailing_ Dylan to the floor boards, before ripping them up, just to do it again.

"Yeah?" I answered. He looked like he was going to say something, but he couldn't get the words to mouth. He didn't need to; his eyes said it all, as always. I instantly thought, _go, get away from this_, so I tried to. It could have been the Voice, my fellow companion whom follows me around giving me orders as if I didn't have enough people to do that, or my second nature, but it didn't matter. I stood up, leaving Dylan coughing up blood on the floor, & ran outside. I opened my wings, preparing to fly off, but as I jumped something caught onto my ankle. I was dragged to the ground & someone grabbed me tightly. I instantly threw myself into full gear, preparing to fight for my life, before I looked. I turned my head enough to see it was Fang, & that he had an incredibly worried expression on his face. Unusual for him to show _that_ much emotion. Not in front of the rest of them, anyway.

"Max, don't go." His face seemed sincere, but I hadn't entirely forgiven him for leaving us yet, for leaving _me_, so I wasn't going to let him win easily. Hey, why didn't I just go talk to Iggy? He seemed like the only guy my age that I didn't want dead or had a grudge against. Then again, I would probably find a way to get mad at him too. Look out, _Monster Max_ was out, & she wasn't showing _any_ mercy for _anyone_ who got in her way.

"Why, so you can instead?" I asked, thrashing around to get him to release me from his grip. It didn't work; he tightened his hold on me. When the words properly processed through his mind, his face fell. Good, I wanted him to suffer, like I had to, like _he_ made me.

"No," he said, clearly upset. "Max, no. That's not why."

"Then why, Fang? Why _don't_ you want me to go?" I really didn't care at that point for his feelings. It didn't appear he did for me when he left, so why should I? I stuck my lower jaw out stubbornly.

"Because, you only just recovered from _a coma_, we don't know if you're okay for flight or if you have any injuries," Fang said, seeming honestly worried about me. He wasn't saying anything that the others couldn't have said, so I didn't care. "Besides, I only just got here," he said like it should mean something to me. "And I have no intentions of leaving." I felt a smile spread across my face, & my cheeks turn bright red. Damn his knowledge of how to get to me! "See, you do care about me," Fang said, allowing a smirk to rise over his mouth.

"Of course I care about you, I just didn't think you cared about me," I admitted. He pushed me back & stepped away from me. The smile fell from his face, & after I saw his expression, so did mine.

"Maximum Ride," Fang said with hate in his voice. It was like he was disgusted with me, with something I said. "I have always, _always_ cared about you, & I promise I always will. Why would you think any differently?"

"Well, I wonder?" I said, letting my sarcasm rise. Oh, the poo was _really_ going to hit the fan alright! I let it all out. "Firstly you left me with a freaking letter! That _really _hurt. Do you know how badly? No, you don't, okay? _Oh_, & secondly, Dylan, okay! Dylan told me that you left because you didn't care for me,_ at all._ You don't know how hurt I was to hear that, & I was forced to believe it! I had no one to tell me otherwise, so what else was there to do?" I watched as the hate fell from his face, replaced with regret & guilt, as he walked towards me.

"I'm sorry, Max, that I left you, that you were hurt, for everything. But I can't change the past. I know you were hurt, & sadly I know you may never forgive me, but know that I never wanted it to be that way. I missed you so much, & I promise that unless you want me to go, I will _never _leave your side." I didn't know what to say, so I didn't say anything, but ran up to him, & kissed him. But those who know me well enough, know that I don't forgive that easily & I don't forget things, _ever_.

* * *

><p>Me: Dun, dun, DAHH! CLIFFY! Hey, I'm getting pretty good at that now, aren't I?<p>

Fang: -blushes intensely-  
>Me: Oh. Yes, don't mind him, if you read the second last sentence you will understand...<p>

Fang: SHE KISSED ME!

Me: IN MY STORY!

Fang: Does it matter? -Continues fantasising-

Me: Anyways. Please let me know what you think & check out my poll for a sequel. I've actually almost finished writing it all, but I need to lengthen the chappies (all over 900 words now!) & inspiration to post... That's where you come in. Reviewing & answering my new 'pretty little question' of the chapter interestingly can earn you a reviewer of the week. The prize, you ask? So long as you have a profile, the next chapter as a sneak preview! Oh, just so you know the next chapter is MAJOR FAXNESS! Let's see how it goes...

Pretty Little Question: If you could have _ONE_ flock member over for dinner who would it be, what would you have & why to both?

Fang: R&R!


	9. Pay back in the best form

Me: So...

Fang: Well...

Me: Huh...

Fang: This is just getting a little awkward.

Me: What do you want _me_ to do about it?

Fang: Calm down! It's not my fault you've broken _another_ USB, so don't take it out on me, or your readers!

Me: I'm sorry, but it's bugging me. I know you guys don't have anything to do with it, & probably don't even know what I'm talking about. Fang, explain.

Fang: Basically, one of Kate's USBs broke for no apparent reason, & now a second has just broken by her slamming it into the lounge. So you might be able to understand why she may be a little edgy.

Me: ALL OF MY WORK WAS ON IT!

Fang: But thanks to my awesome talents it's all been saved, right?

Me: -sniffs & dries tears- Yeah, you're right. I suppose it'll all be okay.

Fang: Right, go sit down & remember that with the paper & pen.

Me: Yeah, pretty paper.

Fang: Atta girl! Oh, & yes, you may have seen that somewhere else, Peace of the earth's story. The Beta note chapter. Yeah, that was us originally.

We own nothing. Not even the paper Kate's staring at, it's our Mum's!

Me: Ooh. Pretty patterns!

Fang: She's a worry, that one. Anyways, on with chapter 9! At a grand total of 921 words of pure story!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**Fang POV**

"I'm sorry, Max, that I left you, that you were hurt, for everything. But I can't change the past. I know you were hurt, & sadly I know you may never forgive me, but know that I _never_ wanted it to be that way. I missed you so much, & I promise that unless you want me to go, I will never leave your side," I told Max truthfully. I didn't know how she would react to it. I wanted her to be able to trust me & for her to feel safe around me. I didn't want her to think that I would hurt her again, but I wanted her to know that I truly cared for her, that I always had & always would. She didn't look like she was going to be saying anything very soon, but instead she ran up to me, wrapped her arms around my neck & kissed me. I had waited what felt like_ a million billion years_ for another one of Max's kisses. She pushed me against the tree with force, but it wasn't rough, more than it was romantic. Her hands cradled the back of my head, holding me closer. Her lips were _so soft _& moist. She had a determination not to let me go until she was done, & her being Max that meant she wasn't going to give up easily_. _I was so immersed in her that I entirely forgot about the flock & Dylan being inside, until she pulled away from me. With a single devilish smirk towards me, she turned around swiftly & walked back into the house. I watched as her eyes grew abnormally large & she began shouting at Dylan, who was still coughing up _way_ too much blood for any _normal_ person to survive without a couple hundred blood transfusions. That should give you a fairly good idea of just _how much blood_ he was losing. That's without Max even really trying too hard.

"GET OFF MY FLOOR!" She screamed. I watched as Dylan, who was momentarily confused, jumped up to stand in front of Max. He did it rather groggily, though. So that meant she had done some damage from sitting on him & continually pounding him, over & over. She was pointing at the carpet with a rather scary face on. "LOOK AT THAT STAIN! IT'S GOING TO TAKE ME _HOURS_ TO FIX THAT!" Max was managing to freak Dylan out, in a rather amusing way. "GET _OUT_ OF MY HOUSE!" she screamed at him, whilst pushing him out the door. "OUT, OUT, OUT, OUT, _OUT_!" Surprisingly, Dylan actually left the house. I raised my eyebrows, as if to ask whether or not to follow her. Max nodded, ever so slightly. Possibly only a blink on her behalf, but I had learnt to read her like a book over the past fifteen years of our lives. The bonuses of being on the run half your life, actually _all _of our lives. The only time we weren't on the run was when we were all _really_ little & still in the school. Boy, how times have changed. Not that I would go back to the school under _any _accounts. Ever. It was a torture grounds, so vicious & gruesome that I wouldn't even wish my worst enemy to them, & at that moment, it was Dylan. Just goes to show how much pain can change one.

She threw a devilish grin at me, & then walked outside. "I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU!" she screamed meaningfully at Dylan. I didn't think she could fake quite that good, so Max must have been serious. Then again, it was Max. She could do _anything!_ "You've made my life _miserable_ for the past two months & I'm SICK of it! Absolutely SICK OF IT! Actually I'm sick of YOU!" She looked at me, closed her eyes & then I heard Angel's voice in my head. _Fang. Max wants me to tell you that she isn't sure about whether you feel comfortable with her using you to aggravate Dylan. She wants to kiss you. Is that okay._ I didn't have to be asked twice to know I was fine with her kissing me. I purposely thought back towards Angel. _Yeah Ange, tell her it's fine. She can do what she needs to._

Wow. She really _must_ care about me if she feels like she needs to ask Angel to ask me to kiss her. I would've hoped that she would know I'm fine with her kissing her. Well, she'll know for next time. I was inwardly quite surprised that she wanted to do _that_ as her method of torture. She is known for her many ways of torment, & she chose this one? Not complaining, but still. I guess she fits the punishment to her clients & their crime. As I said before, I don't have to be asked twice, _ever_.

"What did I do?" Dylan asked, attempting to be innocent. His eye had already begun to go purple & swell slightly, so he seemed more victim than villain. But Max wasn't falling for that.

"Oh, where do I start?" She looked around the back of the house, so she could meet my eyes inconspicuously. I looked at her, she nod/blinked again & I knew what she was thinking. "Well, I guess for starters, you made me miss out on this," she said before smashing her lips against mine, embracing me in another kiss.

* * *

><p>Me: Okay, well I'm back.<p>

Fang: I think I love your story!

Me: Just because you & Max are making out every other chapter?

Fang: Yep!

Me: -rolls eyes- Well, I forgot to mention my PLQ winner of last chapter! The award goes to... MaxIsMe! Sadly she was also the only one to review with an answer, but none the less the winner! I will be in contact with you to give you your prize, & I'm putting something extra on the line... If you win next this chapter not only will you get the chapter, but also a chance to edit it & go in the running to be my beta! Anyone interested should send me a review/PM about it.

Fang: Please do, I want the next chapter up faster so I can see what happens to me & Max!

Me: You do know you can see it any time you want to, right?

Fang: Oh... What's the password?

Me: Not telling!

PLQ: If you could edit any book from the MR range, which one would it be, what would you change & why to both?

Fang: R&R!

Me: WRONG! RR&A! (Read, Review & Answer!)

Fang: Oh...

RR&A!


	10. Don't ruin it

Me: Hello small children of the world!

Fang: Ignore her, she's just a little flustered...

Me: 156 emails! Most from here! And 2,314 hits! WOW!

Fang: So I'll disclaim... We don't own... But do read our Merlin parody too... It's got absolutely nothing to do with it!

Me: Argh!

Fang: Anyway, just read the story while I story this one out. Enjoy her 960 words...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**Max POV**

I didn't know what Angel had told Fang about what I was about to do, but she said he was fine with it. So I had to trust what she told me. I'd have to have guessed that she was telling the truth, since once I pulled him in for an envy smooch he put his arms around my waist & deepened the kiss.

I let go of everything that I wanted to tell Fang, that I was mad, I let go of all of my instincts telling me to fly away & most importantly all the hurt that I still had. I released that, & swapped it for kissing Fang intently. I threw my arms around his neck & tangled my hands in his hair, gripping tightly so's he wouldn't go. I didn't want a repeat of what I'd done to him, twice, or more. That just wouldn't do. Not now, not ever. I wouldn't be able to handle that, & it would give Dylan the perfect advantage. The advantage we couldn't let him get.

"Fang," Dylan said. He sounded really mad at him, I couldn't blame him. For a tease I threw my head back & smiled at him. I bent my back, so Fang could continue to aggravate Dylan, while I 'civilly' talked to him. Well, it was the best he would be getting any time soon.

"What's up, Dylan?" I asked in the sweetest/most cheerleaderish voice I could. The side of Dylan's mouth curled up in distaste. He wasn't enjoying this, & I was.

"Not you, Fang." Fang stopped kissing my neck, looked up & raised his eyebrows at Dylan.

"Why for you stuff our moment up?" I whined, still in my backbend. It wasn't that uncomfortable, actually. I suppose it was made better by Fang holding me close to him.

"Because it," Dylan spat, "doesn't deserve you." I laughed at this. Well then, let the games begin already!

"And what? You do?" Fang joined in. Ooh, Fang slips into first place, holding strong & steady.

"Maybe not, but I never left her." Oh, it was _on!_ He had a point, but he was only leading by a fraction.

"Maybe not," I mimicked. "But he was told to, by hmm let's think now, YOU!" That shut him up. I stood back up, faced Dylan & said "let's play a little game. It's called 'piss Dylan off, while making out with Fang!'" That puts Max & Fang back into the lead.

"Sounds like fun," Fang said as he turned me around & began to kiss me again. I could practically hear the fury in Dylan's breathing. The gap between first & last was growing larger by the second.

"Get your hands off her you little prick," he said, too calmly to be calm. Dylan stumbled over his own feet, losing his temper put him back a little more.

"No." Fang's answer was simple & just. I didn't want him to stop, nor did I want Dylan pushing me around anymore. I couldn't help but smile. Dylan was getting _so_ pissed off. So my game was working exactly to plan, & hey! We were winning by miles!

"Step away now, & nobody gets hurt." He was trying his best not to crack under pressure, but I didn't see fifteen years of blood brawls on _his_ side. I couldn't help but let out a single 'HA' & watch Dylan's face sink, then re-rise to be the 'ultimate-fail-attempt-of-a-tough-guy' guy. It was a rather hilarious sight. He was trying to show off in front of me _& _make Fang feel intimidated. Not working for him, clearly. Let's face it, someone with that few talents, one being a poor imitation of Justin Bieber (can someone just hurry up & assassinate him yet?) just can't pull off anything to make Fang look bad, especially not while attempting two other things. Dylan slipped over in the mud, giving Fang & Max the advantage in the home run.

"No." I loved Fang. I snickered at Dylan as Fang pulled my head back around so I was facing him & he continued to kiss me. He lips still tasted as good at the first time mine touched them. Like sugar & honey, but not too sweet to imagine. It made him just that little bit more desirable. He pushed on with his strong Fang-like determination. It was clear I was enjoying every minute of this torment, & it seemed he was too, until I was violently thrown aside. The game was over. It'd gotten too dangerous, & yet one of the players refused to stop. Dylan had taken it too far.

I barely had time to register what the _hell_ was happening, before an Eraser launched at him. It came from directly where Dylan was standing. Before I could process anything else, it clawed at Fang's throat. Red liquid began to poor down his neck; I could only assume the Eraser had pierced skin. It wasn't just the blood & speed, but the amount of fear in his eyes. His eyes switched to fight mode, so there was no coming out soon. I jumped back up from the ground where I was & tried to think of what to do. The flock were still inside & Fang was fighting an Eraser that I didn't even know where it had come from in the first place. I was honestly stumped for what to do, & I _never _got stumped. I went to attack back, but fell over in the mud. Why was there mud? The girls must have been playing there yesterday.

"NO!" I let out a blood-curdling scream. Fang kicked the Eraser off him & managed to say two words;

"Max, run."

* * *

><p>Me: I'm all good now!<p>

Fang: -sniffs-

Me: Why?

Fang: I made Max scared... -wipes tear-

Me: Whatever... The winner of the PLQ from last chapter was... LIVE IN TODAY! My reasoning? I TOTALLY agree with her. I would change that one too... I'm going to go ahead and assume you're a girl, Live in Today. It doesn't suggest differently on your profile, so...

PLQ: If you could choose ONE of the following torture methods to kill Dylan (or not for those incredibly few and lonesome Dylan lovers. If that applies choose someone else), what would it be and why?

a) Burning alive.

b) Stabbing to a slow death.

c) Strangulation.

d) Drowning.

Me: Oh, and I will update as soon as I have at least one answer. The next chapter is specifically responding to a couple of requests and I would like to see what you all think of it. Cough*fight*cough, cough, cough*Dylan/Fang*cough, cough. Sorry a little tickle in my throat. Ahem.

Fang: -sniffs-

Me: Well, because Fang's having his little moment, I'll do the honours...

RR&A!


	11. Blood, sweat and tears

Me: Hello!

Fang: We are back, only about 24 hours after the last post!

Me: Yes, this is because I want to give you guys chapter 11! I am almost certain you will love it all!

Fang: We don't own.

Me: No more rambles, just story until the end of the 1, 460 words!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

**Fang POV**

Dylan had transformed into an Eraser whilst I was making out with Max. She didn't see him coming, but I did. By the time I had thrown her away from him and she shot me a confused look, he had already launched himself at me. His sharp claws began to stab my neck, leaving blood pouring down my chest and staining my shirt. The pain was excruciating, but not nearly as bad as seeing Max in such emotional pain from our fight that had barely begun. I let fear run through my body, I didn't fear for myself, though. It was for Max. I was scared that I would get her hurt, and I couldn't live with myself if I let that happen. Also, when I had an overdose in fear it turned into adrenalin, then that gave me a boost in energy to get ahead in the fight.

"NO!" Max screamed. I threw Dylan off me and breathed in sharply. That'll hurt in the morning, especially when right now I can't even breath in properly without feeling like it would be easier just to die. I looked her in the eye; she was on the ground sitting in mud. I'd say she'd fallen over.

"Max, run," I coughed. Before I could see her reaction Dylan had stood back up and slammed himself against me again. His hands tightened around my neck, stopping my breath short. My hands flew up trying to rip his off, before I couldn't breathe anymore. My throat was burning, my heart racing, and worst of all? I had no power over him like this, not when he was in Eraser form and had caught me by surprise. I knew this wouldn't be an easy fight to win. I was in too much pain to think straight, but I heard Max gasp again. I wanted to scream out at her again, but Dylan punched me before I could open my mouth. The pain was _killing _me, _literally!_ I just needed to know that even if I did die now, Max would be safe. I wasn't going to let Dylan escape without a couple of bruises to prove it all, even though at the moment I was sort of immobile... Just a _minor_ setback.

He removed one hand from my neck to begin ripping my arms to shreds. I held back my last piece of breath, stopping myself from yelling out in pain. I felt warmth down my right arm, blood no doubt. I couldn't feel anything at all on my right side. Nothing! Great! You know it's bad when you go numb.

I looked to see he had almost reached my muscle, but not quite. I had just enough time to save myself before he got too deep to do anything to stop a total seize up of my arm. I used all of my energy left to throw my knee into Dylan, with not enough evident force to aggravate him more, but for him to loosen his grip on my neck. I sucked in as much air as I could with him still closing more than half of my airway. This was still painful. Yeah, the numbing was slower than the pain.

My left arm was still good, so I threw the hardest punch I could to the side of his face. As he winced, his grip loosened again. It was harder than I'd expected, because his cheek split under my knuckles. His face almost _instantly_ swelled up and I saw his bone through the tear. I inwardly laughed, because I couldn't _really_ say/do anything in response.

"This is for putting her through so much pain and torture," Dylan said, leaving my arms and throat, opting for pinning me down to the ground. I strained my eyes around to see if Max was still there. Fortunately she had left; I didn't know where she had gone though. There wasn't much else to do, I had one freakishly strong Eraser crushing my bones beneath me, I was getting dizzy from blood-loss and now I'd lost all concentration. I felt a few ribs bend under his immense mass, the Eraser factor contributed a _heap_ more than you would expect. So now I was not only out of breath, I had no chance to regain it thanks to what felt like a tonne of Angry-Eraser laying on top of me. Not my finest moment.

Dylan dug his elbow further into my chest and started to break my bones. I was trying my best not to yell out in pain, because this would tell him he was winning _and_ Max would run back out trying to help me, but putting herself in a world of danger. I felt too warm, like I was covered in my own blood. I just hoped my advanced healing wouldn't put the bones back together in the wrong places. Then it would cause a _hell_ of a lot more pain than necessary.

"Dih," I struggled. "Dis you efer... Think zhat mai... Be I din't wan to... Go." God, I sounded drunk! I was trying to say 'Did you ever think that maybe I didn't want to go,' but thanks to the blood loss I came out stupider than Dylan himself usually. As he thought about it, probably trying to decipher it all, I did the usual bird-kid thing; take advantage at every chance. I jumped up, pushed Dylan down and threw my wings out, one knocking him in the mouth. Still on the ground, Dylan spat out a tooth. So maybe he's not as strong as he claims, if I can do that to him without even trying with it merely being an accident. I grabbed him by the ankle and stood on his back, hopefully crushing his wings in the process. I pulled at his leg until I'd heard a few good snaps and some screams. His jeans began to go red with _his_ blood. I dragged him around a couple of trees, knocking his head on everything possible. I thought I'd have a little bit of fun, so I jumped into the sky and dangled his head just millimetres off the ground.

Still holding onto the ankle, I flew a good kilometre up and away from the house, towards a nearby lake. Dylan didn't have our ability to breath underwater, so he would have no escape.

"Why?" he asked. "Why me?"

"Fo telhing mee to leave," I said with my face straight. Still sounded like I'd had a couple too many drinks.

"Fang," he hyperventilated when he realised what I was going to do. "Let's be rational now, don't make any hasty decisions that we might regret later." Dylan tried to crane his neck enough to see my face, he smiled hopefully.

"I think you should drop him," I heard someone smirk. Without looking I knew it was Max, her voice was definite and certain. I smiled as she flew next to me. "I think, now this is just a thought, he deserves it. I think these guys agree with it too," Max said gesturing towards the rest of the flock who had flown up towards us. They all nodded in unison. I looked at them all one by one, starting with Angel. She looked like she would drop him, nodding so slightly. Iggy imitated an explosion with his hands, wearing a wishful face, Gazzy nodded enthusiastically. Nudge opened her mouth to say something, before Max grabbed her mouth. Instead she just nodded too.

I was about to drop him, when a little voice in the back of my head thought, _wings._ _Damn it! _I knew if I dropped Dylan his wings would flick out in time to catch him, even though in his Eraser form he was a worse flyer than his terrible usual self. That would give him the advantage to come back up and fight with me, getting the rest of the flock involved and someone really hurt. Or worse. Just as I was thinking of another way to get around the wing factor, the _amazing _Max pulled out a roll of super strength duct tape. A devilish smile spread across her face, and I nodded ever so slightly for her to go ahead. In the next minutes she was wrapping Dylan's wings shut and around his body.

"Max, how's about you unwrap me and we forget this whole thing?" Dylan begged nervously. I rolled my eyes. The chances of her actually listening were slim to none.

"Fine," she said beginning to take the tape back off. I went to question what the _hell_ she was doing, but a look deep in her eyes said 'You'll thank me later, or in a minute. Soon enough.'

* * *

><p>Me: Well, what did you think?<p>

Fang: Well... I got a fight with Dylan... So I'm pretty good so long as I win the fight.

Me: The winner of last PLQ was ...Fang! Reasoning? She (again, a guess. But I did get the last guess right!) had the best answer including why, which most people forgot! I would like to thank everyone again, and ask that if you win to add me under DocX connections so I can send you a preview sooner.

Fang: Well... I suppose we should announce the next one...

Me: Yes. Oh, by the way could you all please actually tell me whether or not you like/hate/think is okay towards Dylan. Or any other things you have to say about him. I want to know your opinions.

PLQ: If you were a member of the flock, what would your strongest power be? You can choose any of the flock's powers or make up your own. Nobody can be perfect, but. Self healing is the best that it gets in terms of not being hurt.

Me: Well that's it until the next post. Again, I just need at least one answer to post.

Fang: RR&A!


	12. Confusion and Confessions

Me: Hey guys, I decided to change this because I've noticed this is kinda where people break off and don't return for a next chapter... Sorry to all who either 1) don't know what I'm on about or 2) thought this was a proper update... I'll make a deal with you... If I hit 175 reviews before tomorrow night, I'll update... And as a teaser, I'll post the new story cover I made myself (very proud) up now... Deal?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

**Max POV**

I began to unwrap Dylan, signalling for Fang to let him go one I had. He flipped back up and tried to hug me, but Fang gave him a stare that said 'No way, buddy,' so he made the wise choice not to. Instead he transformed back into his Avian-American form. We liked that form of him more; he was more vulnerable that way. It allowed my next few moves to be possible.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" he blubbered, ignoring Fang's _second_ glare, and clutched onto me. He held me tightly as if this were the best thing that had ever happened to him. I flew backwards attempting to shake him off, shooting Fang a look that was saying 'GET THE CREEP OFF ME!' He lightly shrugged his shoulders and mouthed 'sorry'. I knew he couldn't do anything more than I could.

"For what, exactly?" I asked, plain and simply.

"For not dropping me!" he said, awfully cheerfully. It was slightly scary to hear that tone of voice coming from Dylan. Then again, we're talking about the boy whose room was found painted bright pink. It still wasn't determined whether or not he _actually_ painted it, or even if he wanted it, but what _was_ confirmed was that he never complained of it, _not once!_ Ha! Imagine what Fang's reaction would've been to that. His room was always black. I'd even kept his room the same way while he'd been gone, so he wouldn't have an issue.

"Oh," I said, sounding surprised. He tried to give me a hug, and Fang's eyes went so wide I thought they'd pop out when I hugged him back. It was a rather awkward hug for me, Dylan was taking it as something more than it was and he tried to press himself closer and closer to me, on top of that his face was absolutely _covered_ in blood, so now my shirt was too. I turned to his ear and whispered, "Who's gonna stop me now?" I raised my hands to his back and quickly pushed his wings unnaturally close together. He yelled out in pain, from the obvious torture this was causing him. Wings were _never_ designed to come _that_ close to each other.

I must've done a good, quick job, because I heard two nauseating snaps, one after the other. His face twisted up in pain and he slipped out of my hands, hurtling towards the ground at neck-break speeds.

"MAX!" Dylan screamed. I simply put on my cheekiest grin and waved.

"Bye-bye Dylan." I thought I heard Fang laugh; though it was probably Gazzy imitating him _again_. Looking over the flock, Iggy was listening closely to something, probably Dylan's landing. Nudge was hugging Angel doing the best attempt of a victory-dance-in-flight. Gazzy had his 'imitation' face on. Yep, it'd been him I'd heard, and not Fang.

Speaking of Fang, he flew towards me as if summoned, with his ever so sexy half sm... Wait... What? IGNORE THAT! I NEVER SAID ANYTHING!

_But you did, Max. It's okay. You're allowed to; he's not going to do anything to hurt any of us. Especially not you. _Ugh. Angel was in my head, as (sadly) usual. She's had a recent habit of trying to talk to me through her best skill; this was only so no one else could see the things we said. She could be sitting with me on my bed, having full conversations along with hand gestures and body language, without a single audible word. Yeah, it got irritating some times, but I loved her.

_Ange, sweetie, could you leave me and my brain to our thoughts, please. _I waited a moment, so she had enough time to think a reply through to me.

_Okay Max, but it's still alright._

"Finally," I sighed aloud once she'd left my mind. I threw my head back in confusion and relief, just everything that had happened _so _quickly.

"What, Max?" Fang asked meaningfully, his se... Um, _smile_, was replaced with a flood of worry in his eyes. He flew closer to me again and put his hand on my shoulder. More like he _went to_ put his hand on my shoulder, _hesitated, then_ put his hand on my shoulder. Now you know why I just said 'put his hand on my shoulder' instead of explaining it all, which I did in the end... _Anyways_.

"Angel's in my mind again," I gestured towards my head.

"Oh." Fang's responses were always short and confusing. He moved his hand off me and started to fly back towards the rest of the flock. I felt my heart sink when I saw him try to leave me. I knew he wasn't actually _leaving_ me or anything, but I couldn't help feel slightly abandoned.

"Fang?" I called. He looked up at me and raised his eyebrows. That meant, 'Yeah Max, what's on your mind?' and only I _always_ knew _everything_ his body language meant. Same as he could often read me better than even _Angel_ could, and she could read minds. So that meant a lot to me. I hoped he couldn't see what I was about to say, though. I needed to _say _it for the effect to be the same. God, I sound like Nudge! But, oh well. You can suck it up.

I cleared my throat and raised my voice. "I love you."

* * *

><p>Fang: ...<p>

Me: Him? Yeah, just a little love struck from the last line... Just forget about him...

Fang:...

Me: So the winner of the PLQ was MayanadHiggyRuletheWorld! She had an amazing answer ready for me! So without further ado, the new question...

PLQ: Who is the best character from MR, and why?

Me: I know, it'll be a toughie, so just think about it, kay?

Fang: ...

Me: RR&A!


	13. Listen carefully

Me: Hey all... Fang? Got something to say?

Fang: Yes... Sorry about last chapter's convo... Kate wasn't really even awake.. She was sleeping.

Me: So, sorry for all of that and yeah. So to make up for it, there will be another chapter up and our dear friend Fang will be dancing around in a pink tutu for entertainment.

Fang: -slips into tutu-

Me: As always, I don't own anything...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

**Iggy POV**

"Bye-bye Dylan!" Max called. I listened carefully, with a grin larger than life, for a landing, crash, thud, rustle of leaves or even a splash of water, but I heard nothing. Nothing but Nudge and Angel cheering in a celebratory fashion, Fang (probably Gazzy again) laughing and the _incredibly_ distant sounds of a far off working city. I questioned saying something to Max and Fang, but it sounded like they were trying to talk privately and since she'd been through so much to get him back, I wasn't going to stuff that up for her... Yet. I mean, come on. You're talking to the genius behind over half of the bombs in our lives, most of them catching even Max by surprise, so of course I was going to do something.

I couldn't help thinking about what happened to Dylan. If he'd fallen into the lake below us, if we were up higher than I'd though and I didn't hear, or... No, he wouldn't have gotten away. He couldn't have, could he?

Just as I was thinking of whether or not he could've gotten away, I heard Max say something that was _no_ mistake and everyone had been waiting to hear for at least a year;

"Fang? I love you." I felt so happy for her to have _finally_ told him about how she truly felt. I almost went to go muck that up, but I felt Nudge tap the back of my hand twice and pull me away from the rest of the flock, towards a warmer wind current where I could only just hear everything else.

I knew it was her because she felt like a mocha colour, almost chocolate but not _quite _that dark, and she had a softer touch to the guys. Max was still talking, or close enough, and Angel, Gazzy and Fang were probably surrounding her too.

"What's the matter, Ig?" Nudge asked, sounding worried. "I saw you thinking, and then looking confused, and I wanted to know why. I refuse to have my _brother_ worried like this. You know I should really tell Ella if you're this worried, Ohmigawd! I should get her to come over so we can talk this out together! She could stay for a while and we could have _so_ much fun! AHHH! Yes, we could have everything planned out, surprise Max with a visit from her and Dr. M! It would be so PERFECT!"

"Nudge, slow down!" I reasoned. I wanted to tell her about Dylan, but if she kept rambling on, and on, and on, I would never get the chance to say anything.

"Okay, we won't involve Ella. Damn," she agreed. "So, what is up?"

"Promise you won't tell Max or Fang?" I asked, placing all of my trust into her hands. I had no choice but to, because they couldn't find out. Not yet, because I might've been just imagining it, so that wouldn't be fair on them.

"Sure thing, now for the third time, _what the hell is up?_" I could imagine her throwing her hands up and around in the air. "Don't make me call her... Ella, that is. Don't think I won't, cause I will!"

"Well," I started, before I felt two sets of wings fly past me towards Nudge. My instincts said stop in case it was Max and/or Fang.

"It's only me and Gazzy, Ig. They're up higher, _kissing!_" Angel giggled. "Oh, yeah. I know about it, you should tell Nudge and Gaz." I trusted her judgement on this situation, what other choice did I have? It was her or keep it in, which I'm terrible at. I felt a strange wave of something come over me, as if I was being drawn to do something.

"Okay then. So, I was listening to hear Dylan land and die, but I heard nothing. No rustle of leaves, no final scream and _no_ crack of bones," I said throwing a hint of sarcasm into the last section of my sentence. It would have been nice, though, to hear a smashing of his bones onto a hard surface and some more pain out of it for him, because of what he'd done to us all. Just saying.

"So what _do_ you think happened?" Nudge asked. "Did he get away? Are we further up than assumed? What?"

"No idea," I shrugged. "It could have been anything. My guess is that I did underestimate just how high up we are, so I couldn't hear it." I could've thought of some much more realistic ideas, but I didn't want to frighten anybody with some of the things I came up with. It was too soon to suggest some other stuff to them. They were too fragile in that sense. We were dealing with a seven, nine and thirteen year olds, so they were more susceptible then Max, Fang or myself.

"Umm... Great idea Ig, but that's not what happened. No one can tell Max or Fang this," Angel interjected. "But, he is still alive. One hundred percent and he's not too happy either."

"Uh oh... So what now? What do we do?" I questioned worriedly. That news freaked me out a little, it must've scared Nudge too, because she came over and clutched onto my arm to gain some comfort from it.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing at all. We continue on as if they had succeeded and he was dead. We speak nothing of this conversation and they will not find out until they _really need_ to."

* * *

><p>Angel: Hey, so Kate's videoing Fang's graceful moves, and she told me to put this up... The winner of last chapter's PLQ was BeanBag101. Reasoning? Kate is obsessed with Fang...<p>

PLQ: Ceiling Cat/Basement Cat? (See profile poll for more details)

RR&A!


	14. My duty to her soul

Me: Well, I promised another chapter soon, and because I really want to catch you guys up to where I have written to, I thought I could just, you know, be an absolute darling and update another for you! BTWs, I tried updating this about three nights ago, or so, and my internet died! Ttsk, the nerve of some things.

Fang: We still own jack.

Me: No, we actually don't own him... He is owned by his mummy... Anywho, on with the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

**Dylan POV**

"Bye-bye Dylan," Max called after me. I watched her as I fell, too fast to be safe. I was going too fast to be stopped, but I'd forgotten one incredibly _crucial_ element to this recipe;

I'm a self healer!

God, I was a idiot. I can't believe I had forgotten that, it was so stupid of me! How could I forget what I was designed with? How could I forget what _they_ taught me.

I spat into my hands, it was just as gross as you can imagine and so, so much worse, and started rubbing where my back met my wings. They almost instantly felt better. Not as good as they did before the whole 'wing snap' incident, but better none the less.

I continued falling until I had almost reached the trees and ran out of spit. Not even joking and yes it was _so _awkward. I snapped my wings out just as I came below the canopy of trees. I clenched down hard on my teeth, instantaneous unfurling had ripped them high, reminding me of the pain I'd just come from. Not as bad, but I will remember not to _ever_ do that again. I wouldn't forget that soon, but I was taught to not worry about pain. My years with _them_ had taught me everything I needed to know to survive and compete my missions.

I flew further away from where everyone else was, and landed near a cave thing. I listened closely to hear the flock land back at the house and walk inside. I heard a conversation between Max and Fang.

"Fang, your arm! The bitch sliced it! Nudge, can you grab out the first aid kit? Fang? Are you okay? Does it hurt? How long has it been like that? Did he touch you anywhere else? I swear if he weren't already dead, I would kill him. NUDGE HURRY UP WITH THAT FIRST AID KIT!" Max called.

"It's really nothing, Max. So long as you aren't hurt, I'll be fine," Fang said. God, he's a hopeless romantic. Seriously,_ hopeless!_ Shouldn't he know by now that none of that stuff gets to her?

She laughed! WTF! SHE NEVER FELL FOR THAT STUFF! IT'S NOT FAIR! SHE NEVER NOT ONCE LAUGHED AT ANYTHING I EVER SAID! NOT ONCE! But I had to calm. _They_ had taught me everything and part of that was not to loose my cool or my patience. I couldn't let _them_ down.

"Aw, Fang," Angel cried. "That is _sooo_ sweet! NUDGE, DID YOU GET THAT ON CAMERA?"

"GOT IT! It's GOLD, baby! ABSOLUTE GOLD!" Nudge replied. I wondered what they would do with it. I mean, it's not like there's much _to_ do with a tape like that.

"NUDGE, ANGEL!" Max screamed. I assumed she ran after them then, probably in an attempt to get the camera and destroy the evidence of her possibly having a romantic moment with Fang. I wished I could run right up and slap him, but I needed to wait. I would have my revenge soon enough.

I heard someone sigh. "I'll get you the first aid kit, Fang," Iggy said. "These girls could be at it for _hours_ before any of them decide to give in."

"Yeah, Max is as stubborn as they come, Nudge isn't much better and Angel just likes the attention." I was so surprised to hear that much from Fang's mouth in one go. In the short time I'd known him he never said more than a few words in a sentence, and only a few sentences to a conversation.

"Come on, I'll have to show you where it _should_ be, but since I can't actually be guaranteed that the girls haven't moved it. You know girls, always changing stuff around," Iggy joked.

"SEXIST PIG!" Max screamed out. I don't know how she heard him. I barely did and that's with my super enhanced hearing _and_ me sitting entirely still.

I left their silly conversations to think about what I needed to do. What had to be done, how long I had and how much it would cost me to do so.

I needed to avenge Max's pain. It didn't seem she was going to be any time soon, so I would for her. I would find a way to get back at Fang, and anyone who got in my way in the process. I would take any measures necessary. Everything to make her feel safe and happy again. I knew her better than they thought I did, I'd been taught about her in my short life before meeting her. I knew she was covering up how she really felt, how mad and upset, trying to make everyone feel safer by acting happy. It wouldn't work for too much longer, but it would work for some time yet. It wasn't just my wishes, though. It was my duty to do.

I would take over from him and make her _truly_ happy. _I_ would succeed. _I _would make her see how good it could be with me and make her leave the scum they called Fang. _I _would fix everything for her. Just to show her how much _I _cared for her and how little he really did.

She would feel safe with me and we would leave, just to stay happy. I would lay down my life for her; she would always return the favour by noticing how much I do for her.

It would come soon enough for me. I would have everything work, just like I was designed to have happen. Like I was taught to do. Like I was prepped to do. Like I had no choice but to do. Like _they_ had shown me to do. Like _they_ said I would, and if I didn't nothing would work. Like _they_ said had to happen. Like _they_ had asked me to do.

For now, I would let them rest and think they had succeeded. For now, they could continue without a worry. For now, he could live. Not in peace for long, though. I would leave them for now, not long.

* * *

><p>Me: What did you think? Don't answer that... Actually do!<p>

Fang: Make up your mind, woman.

Me: NEVER! The winner was BeanBag101, again...

PLQ: What should the next PLQ be?

Fang: Only 'cause she's outta ideas...

Me: NOT TRUE! I also want thier opinions... Be creative, be spontaneos. Heck, I won't even care if you be plain stupid! Just tell me something...

RR&A


	15. Reactions

Me: Hey all!

Fang: 'Sup.

Me: I'm rather excited to announce that Fang has put up his own story!

Fang: I'm not.

Me: Don't be silly. Just check it out and review for him. Anyway, as usual we own nothing MR related. And we don't have any money, so don't sue us. You will gain nothing from it.

Fang: Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

**Max POV**

I was watching Fang nervously to see how he would react. I felt more than two eyes on me, meaning Angel and Gazzy had heard me announce that I loved him.

_FINALLY!_ Angel screamed in my head. _I KNEW YOU WOULD SAY IT! I KNEW IT!_ I flinched away from her direction and thought back. _Sweetie, what did I say about leaving my thoughts alone?_ Her face fell, but not enough to be noticed. _Oh. Sorry Max._ She put her head down to signal she was out, before raising it enthusiastically, with the biggest smile as if to say 'Go on! Talk to him!' The joys of having an eight-year-old mind reader.

I turned my attention back to Fang, before I caught him shaking his head and sighing.

"Well, I'm sorry for being honest!" I snapped. He fell backwards a tad, before approaching me.

"No, don't be," he soothed. "I'm just disappointed _I_ didn't say something first." I felt a wave of heat rush to my cheeks. God, did the boy have a way to make me melt. "I love you too, Max. I love you too." With that I flew up closer to him and grabbed him from the back of his head, tilted my head and closed my eyes. He grasped the concept, as he also held my head and pulled me closer. It was in an instant that my lips had connected with his, but I then heard giggling coming from Angel's direction. I rested my head on Fang's shoulder and smiled. I shook my head lightly as he pressed his lips to my hair. I hoped it tasted alright; I hadn't washed it in a week or more. Oops... Ha! As if he cared what my hair tasted like. Well, I hoped not...

"AWW!" Angel cheered. "We'll leave you two alone, come on Gazzy." I heard two pairs of wings fly off, with two mouths giggling.

"We're alone now," Fang told me after a moment. He rested his chin on the top of my head.

"But only for a short time." I snapped my head up.

"What?"

"We've got to go down soon, besides," Fang lowered his voice. "I think the flock is getting a little hungry," he joked. I laughed.

"I suppose that includes you?" I raised my lips to match his and pecked them, before shouting at the rest of our humble mutant family. "LET'S GO GANG. TIME TO RUSTLE UP SOME GRUB!" That got their attentions.

"OOOH!" they all chanted. I did a quick instinctive 360, force of habit, before coasting down towards the house, and landing about two feet from the front door. I stumbled and almost fell, but Fang caught me. I looked up at him, then back to his arm. His red, swelled up, bleeding arm. I instantly felt guilty, and a slight sense of déjà vu. Except, this time Fang wasn't going to be fainting anytime soon, we weren't on a beach, I wasn't about to perform a _horrible_ attempt of EAR (mouth-to-mouth) and hopefully no one would wind up in a hospital, where we would have to use the code names, Fang's being Nick Ride, where I would stuff up calling him 'Fnick' which would lead to an epidemic of friendly teasing from that stuff up. Hopefully none of that would occur. Instead one of my extreme moods popped up.

"Fang, your arm," I said. Out came mother bear and one of her cubs was hurt. "The bitch sliced it! Nudge, can you grab out the first aid kit? Oh, Fang? Are you okay? Does it hurt? How long has it been like that? Did he touch you anywhere else? I swear if he weren't already dead, I would kill him. NUDGE HURRY UP WITH THAT FIRST AID KIT!" I called.

"It's really nothing, Max. So long as you aren't hurt, I'll be fine," Fang said. He's so cute, but I couldn't say anything to him, so I laughed in the cutest most sexiest laugh I've ever done and probably will ever do again. I don't think he knew that the girls were listening until Angel called out to him.

"Aw, Fang," she said. "That is _sooo_ sweet! NUDGE, DID YOU GET THAT ON CAMERA?" I looked up at Fang confused.

"We have a camera?" He simply shrugged his shoulders and held me closer.

"GOT IT! It's GOLD, baby! ABSOLUTE GOLD!" Nudge shouted back. I peeled his fingers off me, so I wouldn't hurt him or anything as I tried to run after them.

"NUDGE, ANGEL!" I yelled. Fang held me back as they ran off.

"Just leave them. Look the camera doesn't even have any batteries, so they can't have gotten anything."

"Well, I've been needing to chase them for a while," I said as I went after them.

"I'll get you the first aid kit, Fang," Iggy sighed. "These girls could be at it for _hours_ before any of them decide to give in."

"Yeah, Max is as stubborn as they come, Nudge isn't much better and Angel just likes the attention," Fang agreed. I could predict the next words out of Ig's mouth.

"Come on, I'll have to show you where it _should_ be, but since I can't actually be guaranteed that the girls haven't moved it. You know girls, always changing stuff around."

I walked up behind him, tapped him on the shoulder. "SEXIST PIG!" I yelled into his ear.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

"Being a sexist pig, _duh!_" I retorted. "Now, if you would excuse me, I have some business to attend to. Namely Fang's injuries. Come along Fang," I said, grabbing his arm.

* * *

><p>Me: So, what did you think? The next chapter might make more sense.<p>

Fang: I like it so far.

Me: Oh, you'll like it then. More FAX for you.

Fang: Yay!

Me: So, the winner of the PLQ was PurpleWings71!

PLQ as inspired by PurpleWings71: Who do you hate more? Dylan or Lissa? Reasoning please.

RR&A!


	16. Embarrassment and realisations

Me: Hey everyone!

Fang: We are once again, back for more! Or you're back for more... Too tired.

Me: Yeah, so'm I.

Fang: We can all tell.

Me: Yep. Supposed to write some two minute monologue for English. Due Today/Tomorrow. Was today, but we didn't have English. It's supposed to be on the novel we read for English this term.

Fang: Has she started writing it?

Me: No.

Fang: Has she started reading it?

Me: No.

Fang: And what is she doing?

Me: Giving the people what they ask for! AKA writing/posting FanFic... So, as usual we don't own. Just enjoy it already.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

**Fang POV**

"...Come along Fang," Max said, wrapping her hands around my undamaged arm. She lightly tugged on it, to make an exit scene. I knew what she wanted to do. She wanted to show off, like she owned the place. Technically none of us did. It was abandoned, so really this could've been a cemetery for the unloved and we would never now. This could have been an illegal house on forsaken land and we would have no clue. I seriously doubted that, though. Knowing Max this wouldn't be the case. Also knowing Iggy he wasn't going to let us out without at least one smart comment.

"Yes, Fangles, Maxie wants you..." Iggy mocked. Max dropped my arm dead and ran over to slap him, just before I caught her around the waist.

"Max, I can only stop you from trying to kill everyone so many times in a day," I joked. She laughed back, before kissing my neck. "Iggy? Stop being a sexist pig," I ordered.

"Let's go get you fixed up, no funny remarks this time please Ig," Max said, once again pulling my arm to suggest I followed.

"YES SIR!" he saluted. Nudge and Angel snuck up behind him, before Angel jumped onto him back.

"MUSH, Iggy, MUSH!" she ordered. Max led me away from the group.

"Gaz, the girls are outside tormenting Iggy if you want to go help," she called.

"Coming!" The Gasman replied. He ran through carrying Nudge's makeup box. The only way I could tell was because of the huge _'NUDGE'_ written on the side. "The essential supplies, as sent for by the girls themselves!" he grinned, before continuing outside to meet them.

"Come on Fang," Max laughed. She led me towards the bathroom and opened a small cupboard. She pulled out a large box, that barely fit in the space allocated to it, and put it on the bench. "Sit up here," she double tapped the side of the sink. I sat down on the counter. "Ha... This is going to sound _so_ awkward but... Umm... Ah... Could you take your shirt off?" she blushed.

"Sure," I said taking it off. She seemed like this was bad enough, but when the shirt was fully off, she blushed harder and looked away momentarily. "What, do I disgust you?" I joked. Her hand flew to her head to hide her face.

"No... It's just I've always imagined vampires sparkle," Iggy mocked.

"IGGY! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM?" Max screamed. She'd turned bright red, either jealousy or embarrassment. My Max-ucated guess would be embarrassed.

"Well, the girls are outside with the Gasman and I slipped away while Nudge was jabbering on. I heard you talking and thought I'd come see what all the fuss was about. Well, hear anyways," Ig smirked.

"Okay, you've heard, SO GO!" Max yelled. He shook his head and smirked harder, she rolled her eyes. "I'm rolling my eyes, Ig."

"Iggy, please go. By the way, how can you tell that I'm _not_ sparkling?" I quizzed. "And how is it that you even know I don't have a shirt on?"

"Umm... Well... I just guessed?" he said sheepishly. "Fine!" he said walking away, after clearly feeling our evil glares.

"Finally," I sighed. I threw my shirt on the floor, then Max picked it up and put it into what I assumed was the washing basket.

"This is _probably_ going to sting. Just thought you should know," she grinned. I smirked back towards her as she pulled out iodine, bandages and some medical swabs. Max poured some of the iodine on one of the swabs and began delicately dabbing my right arm, right shoulder, then neck, chest and finally my face. "Is there anywhere else I didn't get?" she asked.

"No, I think you got everywhere." She continued checking me and bandaged up my arm.

"I can't really do anything for your neck or face, but I'll take a look at your ribs," Max said examining my broken bones. "Tell me where hurts and no 'tough guy' act, okay?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"No, 'nothing hurts' just to seem tough and strong and blah, blah, blah. You get it?"

"No worries," I agreed. She lightly pressed on my ribs, one by one, each time checking my reaction. He'd only broken a couple on the left side, but once she found them she could tell just from how I was breathing that they were broken. She jumped back almost instantly, looking at me with her eyebrows slightly raised. "Yep," I simply said.

"How many of them?" Max asked concerned.

"Just two."

"How bad?"

"Let's see," I smirked standing up.

"What?" I pulled her closer and hugged her.

"Well this doesn't hurt, try a little harder," I suggested. She held me tighter and tighter until I flinched backwards. She jumped away from me again.

"Sorry," Max said sheepishly. I shook my head.

"You didn't do anything," I replied.

"Then why did you flinch?" She asked pulling out bandages back out. She began to wrap one around my ribs, tightly but not enough that it hurt.

"We were closer than ever before, and I thought you might've pulled your usual stunt." I chose my words carefully so she _didn't_ pull her stunt.

"What stunt?" she laughed and stepped back. She had finished

"Max, don't play dumb. You know what you _always_ do whenever we get 'too close'," I used quotation marks, because I never thought there was such a thing as too close to Max. I let my eyes focus on her and my face fall. "You run away."

* * *

><p>Me: Ha! CLIFFY!<p>

Fang: Grrr...

Me: So to make this quick, the winner of the PLQ was Live in today, I think... I will check later.

PLQ: What do you do when you go high?

RR&A!


	17. Just another sappy display of leadership

Me: Hey everyone!

Fang: So, this is gonna be quick, cause we all wanna see this...

Me: Yep. So basically I don't own. The fluff will be at the end. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17 <strong>

**Max POV**

"You run away," Fang told me. I felt so bad. I walked towards him.

"Fang. I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I... Just get worried..." I stumbled. I looked towards the open window considering my chances at flying off, before he caught me by the wrist.

"About what? You think I will judge your kissing skills?" he laughed. I loosened my expression and let it slide into a smile.

"Well, as stupid as this sounds, it was that I thought we weren't allowed to have that sort of a relationship," I said a little quieter. I knew he had heard me, but it was more that I wasn't one for rules, so to have said that he knew I wasn't just sharing any old information. I turned back so I faced him, but I was steering clear of his gorgeous, dark, obsidian eyes. They could make a river run dry and then some if he looked at you right.

"Oh. Do you still think the same?" he asked. I shook my head, still avoiding his eyes. He grabbed my chin and pulled my lips to his. God, I _loved_ the way he was so... Fanglike, I guess. He just knew how to impress a girl, or at least me. I sank right into the kiss, closing my eyes, leaning my head with his and moving my hands up to his head. He ran his through my hair, tangling his fingers in my knots. I was loving the moment. I pulled him closer to me and gripped tightly onto his neck. My heart was racing, my breath rapid and my mind racing. I smothered everything, the confusion of everything, the hate for Dylan, the worry and anxiety for the future, everything but the need I had to be with Fang and the love I felt for him.

I swear I could've stayed like that for _eternity_, but sadly we had a world to come back into. A world were Fang was injured, myself too, a world where we had a staved flock of six needing dinner, and a world where we could escape as often as we liked. Eventually our kissed became slower, more comforting and sweet, than hungry and vicious. In the end I moved my head to Fang's chest and rested it there, while he played with my wings, somehow now fully extended. I loved the warmth of his chest without his shirt, his hard abs against me and how he caressed me like a prized jewel. I loved feeling like I was the only thing that mattered to him.

"Max, never forget how much I love you," Fang whispered into my ear. His hands were still stroking my wings, running in between the joints making me shiver. I closed my eyes and held on to him at tightly as I could. I never wanted to be away from him, ever again. Not for one second.

"Just how much_ is_ that?" I joked. I looked up to him and pecked his lips, before re-resting my head on his chest. He rested his chin on the crown of my head. It was so perfect, that I didn't even have to crouch for him to be comfortable doing that.

"So much more than you might ever know, Max. So much more," he breathed. I felt sort of cheeky, no real big surprise there.

"Give me a rough idea," I smirked, looking up to him again and raising my eyebrows.

"Enough that I would never let anyone hurt you, now or ever. Enough that I wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone who dared to try and touch you. Enough that now I remember what happened to you, I need to check for _your_ injuries. Enough that I am still standing here, _shirtless_, holding you as I have been for the past twenty minutes, just soaking in as much of you as I can." Wow, I had no idea he cared for me _that_ much. I was at loss of words; he'd used them all up in a very unusually long sentence. I just didn't know how to react to that. _Think, Max, think!_ I ordered myself.

"Umm... Wow, I had no idea you cared for me _that_ much," I repeated. Great, now not only was I at loss of words, but I probably sounded like an idiot because that was what I was _thinking_, not what I meant to _say!_ Where's the Voice when you need it? Then again that always meant something bad was happening or about to, so maybe I _don't_ need the Voice now. I mean, come on? Who _would_ want something to stuff up something _this_ special? Not me!

"Max, I love you _so_ much. Of course I would care for you _that_ much," Fang said, pulling me out of my fantasies and back into his arms. I felt safer in them, anyway. He pecked the top of my forehead before beginning to walk back towards the bench. He tugged his shirt back on without a word, leaving me wondering what I'd done wrong.

"What did I do?" I asked, getting really nervous. I stumbled backwards, almost falling into the bath, before he caught me.

"Nothing, remember why we came back down to the house?" he smiled. Then it hit me; the flock was still waiting on some food. I didn't think they'd had anything all day, excepting Ig's pancake breakfast.

"Oh," I said feeling _quite_ like a rather large idiot. "What are we gonna feed them, then?"

"There's a take away place just inside of town I could get some Chinese from. It would only take ten minutes, there and back," Fang suggested.

* * *

><p>Fang: Chinese, really?<p>

Me: It's the only thing I could think of, plus I was craving it!

Fang: Okay.

Me: So the winner of the PLQ was, again I think, PurpleWings71! Whee! And without furthur ado I herby present this chapter's pretty little question!

PLQ: Who do we hate more? Brigid or Lissa? Once again, reasoning is neccessary.

RR&A!


	18. Frights that no one expected

Me: So we're back!

Fang: Yeah, we know it's been a while... How long, Kate?

Me: Too long... About a week.

Fang: Yeah, but in the mean time, I've posted my new story... Fang Space...

Me: Can you please check it out for us... And review... Fangles will dance for you if you do...

Fang: -death stares Kate- In your dreams.

Me: Yes, yes it is. But anyway, as always I still own nothing... But enjoy!

Fang: She was in the mood for Chinese food again.

Me: Yes, and oh... Watch out for the 714 word ramble from the Nudgester... I worked very hard for it!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

**Angel POV**

"Hmm. I think he needs more blush, what do you think Nudge?" I asked. Iggy's face was smothered in lipstick, blush, eye shadow, mascara, eyeliner and more! Yes, we'd been left outside, _unattended_ so we decided to have a little fun. That involved tying Ig up to a chair and me brainwashing him to want the makeup. Yes, all really good fun. Nudge got out some more blush.

"I think so too, would you agree Ig?" she asked. It was rather obvious what he was going to say, since I had told him exactly what to say, when to say. I'd had him in this lock since we were in the sky. All of them, in fact. I couldn't risk them stuffing up my chance at overruling Max as leader. My only vice was that she can resist me, but regardless I would win this time.

"Yes, I need more blush. Do you have any pretty clothes for me? I would like that. Maybe some fancy jewellery too," Iggy said in a rather robotic voice. You could really tell that he was under my control.

"Okay, so who wants Chinese for dinn...?" Max asked, stopping when she saw what we had done to the precious Iggy. "Umm... I would ask, but I probably don't want to know, do I?"

"Probably not, but I will explain anyway, because I know you want me to! But even if you don't I'll tell you because it's a really funny story! Well, so _basically_, and this is just a rough sum up of what we got up to while you were inside, which was actually a lot more than this and took a lot longer than it might take to wrap it up for you, because let's face it, I can talk _really_ fast so that I can sum it all up quite fast for you, but here goes nothing. So the basics of it all are thatAngel mind washed, oops I meant to say _brain_washed. Ha, ha! Silly mistake. There's no such thing as 'mind washed', or is there? I wonder... Wouldn't it be cool to know? I'll ask Ella next time we see her... Yes, so, as I was saying Angel _brain_washed Iggy to do exactly as we say, so he really just asked us for the makeup and actually just asked for some pretty clothes, like _just _then. I was going to get him one of my bright pink dresses and some rings, necklaces, bracelets and a pair of clip on earrings, but then you guys came out and were like 'who wants Chinese for dinn...' then you were like, 'do I want to know?' or something like that and I started explaining, which brings us to now. So really it's like a large circle of life! So, we're in the middle of giving Iggy the makeover of his life, well maybe not including the one we all had in New York, but still it's the biggest one besides New York! And we didn't, like, _force_ him to do anything, he really actually _asked_ us to do everything! Well, most of it, I mean Angel had, sort of still has, control of him and he's being willing in _that_ sense, but you know, it's more or less to his wishes that we're giving him the makeover of his life, besides NY. You know what, let's just say that this is _bigger_ than New York! Just so that we don't need to go over it every time that we go to say anything about the makeover of his life, then we need to say that it's not bigger than the one in New York, which makes me feel like we haven't completely succeeded. That makes me depressed, but then I look at Iggy's face, and see all the makeup, just plastered on his face, oh so thickly, and I feel _so_ much better! It's like they say, laughter is the best medicine. Or, or it's like when you eat too much ice cream and you feel sick, but then you wait a little while, lie down or take a quick fly, and you feel the best you've ever felt! Until you go and do it all again the next day! So all in all once again, it's the circle of life! Hey, that's a song from the lion king! It's the circle of life! They play it as the theme song throughout! I really like that movie, it's pretty good. Doesn't everyone like it? Exactly! Everyone _loves_ it! I love Rafiki! He's so funny and rather silly! I think that if we all tried hard enough we could come up with our favourites and our least favourites! I actually don't like the brother... The uncle... You know him, right? Umm... It's... it's... Ss..s..SCAR! That's it! Yeah, he's _evil_ and _nasty_. And little Simba is _so cute!_ I love him! Ah! He's such a little cutie pie with all his questions and the attempts to be brave and his pouncing lessons! Oh, it's just so sweet. But enough with that, I wonder what Iggy thinks of his new look... I hope he likes it, because all that's left to be done is the clothes and jewellery. It's too pretty! I think that he's gonna be all the talk of the flock for a while. I wonder if Fang might take some photos and maybe put them on his blog for us... I think we'd all like that! But then again, maybe it would be a bad idea, in case Iggy sees them when he's in control of his own mind and gets angry at us. But all in all I think it's about time that we get the pretty clothes and jewels!" Nudge rambled. I would've stuck my hand over her mouth, except for the fact that it was sort of funny to watch. Max stood there as dumbfounded as our fearless leader could, Fang had the slightest confused look on his face and ever Gazzy was scratching his head from Nudge's marathon monologue. Oh it was hilarious sorting through their minds when they were so confused! Ha! They were so puzzled. Oh, it was so funny.

"Umm... Well okay then. I was going to ask who wanted Chinese for dinner, but apparently you are all too busy to eat. So, Fang and I will just share the delicious food. Oh well," Max teased.

"NO!" Gazzy screamed. "I want Chinese for dinner. Can I _please _get honey chicken?"

"Yeah, I suppose, what thinks you, Fang?"

"I'll get some paper," he said as he walked inside. Nudge and Gaz started cheering, and Iggy was unenthusiastically clapping. Fang walked back outside holding a notepad and a pen. "Gazzy wants honey chicken, Ange?"

"Umm... I think I'll have the sweet and sour pork," I asked. "Please and thank you."

"Nudge?"

"Well... I like the chicken and sweet corn soup, but I also like..."

"Sweet corn soup it is. Ig?" Fang summed up.

"Can I have the garlic lamb?" Iggy asked, I'd let him choose his own dinner, and then we would dress him up.

"Sure. Max?"

"Sate beef please."

"No worries. I'll get a chilli chicken. Entrees?" Fang asked.

"How about we get three mixed entrees, two large special fried rice and two combination omelettes." Max knew we would eat a lot more than six usual kids our age would eat.

"Sounds great, I'll go order," Fang said, walking back in with Max following behind like a little puppy dog after its master carrying its dinner. It was so cute to see her happy again, but

I did my routine scan though what I could hear. It was all the usual; Fang, Max, Iggy, Nudge, Dylan Gazzy... Wait, what? _Dylan?_ He must've been closer than I'd first expected. I looked deeper into his mind.

_I will attack him tomorrow night. I will avenge Max and her true feelings tomorrow night. I will get him tomorrow night. Everyone will thank me tomorrow night. They will see how right I am tomorrow night. They will all see when I kill Fang tomorrow night._

I fell to the ground and started shaking. "No, please no!" I screamed hitting my head.

"Angel, sweetie? What's happening?" Nudge asked, putting her arms around me.

"Dylan," I gasped. "Attack. Fang. Kill. Tomorrow night." I started crying. I was so scared that he would succeed. I knew that if we put a plan in place

"Sshh... It's okay, Ange," she soothed. "It's okay, nothing is going to happen. We'll be fine. We're safe with Max and Fang, plus you're our big strong girl. You can do anything." She smiled reassuringly, I felt like they would keep me safe always. Scratch that, I knew they would always protect me and keep me safe for ever.

"Really?" I asked, sniffing up and wiping my eyes.

"For sure! I can't think of _any _other seven year old with wings, who's killed fully grown men, not to mention human-wolf hybrids, without even breaking a sweat." I laughed half-heartedly to say, 'yeah, thanks Nudge' although I felt almost no better when I laid back down into her lap. I had to

"What happened?" Iggy asked, walking closer to us. Nudge guided him to lay his hand on my back. I found it somewhat comforting. Gazzy ran over too and grabbed one of my hands.

"Dylan," Nudge said. "She saw his mind and he is coming to kill Fang tomorrow night."

"Umm... Ange, sweetie. Would this count as a good time to tell Max?" Ig asked, playing with my hair gently. He was doing his best to stay calm and to come across as comforting. I would've read their minds to see what they were really thinking, but I was too upset to even consider it. I wasn't in the best state of mind, and if I saw something else it could've been disastrous.

"NO!" I yelled. "Don't tell her yet. I want to see whether he was just thinking it to scare us off, or if he is actually going to do anything. I will know in the morning." I just hoped we did with enough time. And time to spare without any hasty decisions being made by anyone, especially not Dylan.

* * *

><p>Me: So, did you like it?<p>

Fang: I did, well not as much as I like the next chapter.

Me: SSHH! Don't tell them... So the winner was Beanbag101, she got the best answer. Brigid is worse than Lissa because Fang and Max were closer than just 'brother and sister', but also Brigid is like forevers older than them...

PLQ: What is your favourite smell? Be creative... Mine? Well you'll just have to wait and see!

RR&A!


	19. Hiding something?

Fang: So, Kate's gone and gotten herself sick... Just in time for Christmas too.

Me: Achoo!

Fang: This means that I have to update for her. Don't worry, she wrote this off the meds. It should make sense... I like this one too, so hope you do.

Disclaimer: We only claim the plot lines.

Fang: Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19 – Hiding something<strong>

**Max POV **

"... I'll go order," Fang announced, walking inside. I followed him in, showing him to the phone. He went to pick it up, before I knocked it out of his hands and it fell to the floor.

"Hang on," I said. "I'd say we've got a few minutes to ourselves." I snaked my arms up his back and held his neck. He stepped into me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"What did you have in mind?" Fang asked. I smiled at him and began to kiss him delicately. He knew exactly what I wanted and pashed me back. Our kisses grew hungrier and more wanting, before I remembered to breathe. I was fresh out of breath, but it didn't matter. I was going to take advantage of this at _every_ chance I got. Hey, I was young and in love, what more can I say?

"I..." Fang started. I was kissing up and down his neck, making him stop short. "I... Umm... Need to order dinner." He chuckled lightly when I complained and began whining.

"No, stay here with me." He held me close to him, rubbing my wings and back in his special only-Fang-knows way, making me moan with pleasure.

"I am, silly," he said. "I'm not going anywhere just yet. All I'm going to do is pick up the phone and ask for our incredibly expensive dinner." Well that made me feel a little stupid.

"Yeah, that's where having a vet as a mum comes in handy!" I laughed back. She tops my debit card up regularly so I can keep us all alive, and she gives me 'allowances' if you'd like to call them that.

"As if I'd let you pay, anyway," Fang mumbled, so I guessed I wasn't supposed to hear that. But then again I wasn't even supposed to be alive and did that stop me? Nope, not a chance. "Okay, so can I order now?" he joked. I knew he needed to, but he wanted to 'check' with me. Smart kid knows who's boss.

"Mmm... Kay. But don't let go of me," I demanded.

"Sure," he replied, picking up the phone and dialling the number. "Hi, can I get a honey chicken," he paused. "One sweet and sour pork... A chicken and sweet corn soup... A garlic lamb... A sate beef... A chilli chicken... Three mixed entrees... Two special fried rice and two combination omelettes... Yes, pick up please." I growled audibly. Fang smiled and put his finger to his lips. Must've been interrupting his order. Oopps. "For Nick. Thank you. Yes, you too. Bye."

"How much is the little band's dinner?" I joked. I braced myself for a whopper of an amount.

"Umm... It should be a hundred and thirteen dollars thirty cents, but because of certain someone needing to have a little more time with a certain other someone," he pointed towards me. I suddenly felt small and like I'd done something wrong. "It's now seventy-five, sixty-five."

"What? I thought you were mad at me for distracting you! How the _hell_ did that work in our favour?" I was beyond confused.

"Look at the clock," he pointed at the microwave. I did as he asked. It read 5:37 pm. "They have a 'happy hour' deal thing after 5:30 pm."

"Of course they do," I said feeling like an idiot for about the fourth time today. Why does he always have that affect on me? "What does this 'happy hour' imply?"

"It's like a buy one dish, get a second one free. Oh and if you buy three of one thing, not only do you get one free, you get the third for half price."

"Well, thank you Mr. Advert-on-legs!" I joked. He grabbed at my feathers in a way that sent shivers down my spine. In a good way. Like how when I play with Nudge, Angel or even Ella's hair they shake with pleasure, as in I pull the hair in a delicate way, so it feels nice. God, I'm turning into _such_ a marshmallow!

"You're welcome, Miss Shudders," Fang laughed back. He must've felt me shiver, oops.

"Well, it's not my fault," I pouted. "You're the one who's playing with my wings, so I can't help it if I shudder." He laughed, grabbed my head and passionately kissed me. "How long did they say it would take?"

"About ten minutes. Why?" he asked. I simply stepped back a little, looked him in the eye, raised my eyebrows and put my head slightly on an angle from my neck and shoulders. "Ah, good point," he said, clearly getting my gist. He pulled me back into him.

"You know, you're turning me into a marshmallow," I said after about five minutes of kissing, followed by Fang just holding me close to him and making me feel safe. Not that I wasn't before, but I felt saf_er_ in his arms. I know, lovesick much?

"What do you mean?" Now he was playing with my hair, running his fingers through it and grabbing at the ends. I loved that, it was somewhat comforting. I'd say he knew that, so he would use that on me in the future.

"I mean exactly that, you're turning me into a marshmallow. I'm going soft! I never used to cry or have emotions, but you are changing that. Why is it that you can manipulate me so?" I asked genuinely.

"Because you love me," he laughed. I did too, before meeting our laughs in the middle and exchanging a quick peck. "I've got to go get dinner."

"No," I moaned.

"Yes," he retorted.

"Fang, please?" I begged. "Fine, take me with you then." Wow, my stubbornness sometimes even surprised _me_. But then again, I gave a new meaning to the word 'stubborn'.

"Max, you've got to stay with the flock. Besides, who knows what the little kids would get up to with us gone..." He had a point. Even by putting Iggy in charge, it would mean we might not come back to the same house we left... Or even a house at all... Hmm... What to choose, what to choose? Either spend a romantic twenty minutes with Fang and possibly never see my house and belongings ever again, or let him go alone and stay in my comfy little nest... Excuse the pun. I choose my nest.

"Fine, but take someone with you. Nudge! You can take Nudge!" I happily offered. I would be fine for twenty minutes minus the Nudge channel.

"You sure?" he asked, regretting putting me in charge of choosing his companion.

"Certain." We walked back outside to find Angel in Nudge's arms and tears down her cheeks. Gazzy was holding her hand and Iggy had his hand on Ange's back. "What happened?" I all but screamed. Mother bear was back out, and this didn't look good. I instantly bent down to her and grabbed her spare hand. Fang placed his hand on my shoulder comfortingly and 'combed' Angel's hair with his other hand.

"Nothing," she sniffed. "I'm fine." She put on a fake smile, only just covering her pain. Unfortunately I had learnt to read her a little better than most, being her 'mother' figure and what not.

"You sure, sweetie? You can tell me anything." I really hoped she knew that. I wasn't feeling like she did, though. Ange nodded. "Okay, well Fang is going to pick up our dinner. Nudge, would you go with him and help him carry it back, and don't let him get lost." I presented my list of demands to her, pulling a classic Nudge, though. I think she understood it better in her native language, which being non-stop chatters.

"Sure, no problems. How far away is it? How long will it take to get there, and back? Will we have enough? How much will it cost? What if we eat it all and we're still hungry? What if..." and so the questions rolled on, and on, and _on_. I began to regret talking to her in Nudge-ish, this obviously gave her the impression that she could just keep talking and talking, and _talking_. I looked at Fang, stood back up and held his hand. He pulled me in for what the Sims people call a 'Tender Embrace,' and yes, I know what the Sims is. Ella has it on her iPod and computer. I occasionally play it when we're over, _occasionally!_ As in, when Mum pulls us back inside and tells us to play video games. I know, isn't it usually the other way around? The kids begging to stay inside and do nothing, or there abouts? And the parents dragging the kids outside to play in the sun, fresh air and to get some exercise. Weird how once someone toys with your genes, everything flips, huh?

I reached into his back pocket, shoving in fifty dollars. Hopefully he didn't notice, but I think he did. My reasoning? He instantly grabbed it back out and thrust it back to me.

"It's the least I can do," he said. I knew he wouldn't take it, but I wouldn't take no for an answer. So, I went over to Nudge, who was still rolling out question after question.

"Will it still be warm when we get back? What if it's not? What if we have an all out power outage? What if..."

"Nudge, I don't do hypotheticals!" I screamed at her. "Anyway, could you pay with this and if Fang asks where you got it from, tell him you... Umm... Picked it up off the floor on the way in." I handed her the fifty dollar note. Should work well enough.

"No problems. Will it be enough though?" she asked. A rather short out-of-character sentence for her. I guessed she had gathered that she didn't need to use mile long sentences, for a simple question, statement or anything.

"No, but I want to at least chip in for our dinner. But, what happened with Angel?"

"Oh, nothing. She just read Dy... Someone's mind and they wanted to do a bad thing. She doesn't like that." Once she'd finished she ran off, as if she were trying to hide something from me. What would she have to hide? Especially from me. I couldn't help but feel slightly hurt about that. I mean, I'd hope that they all felt they could tell me anything. But now that Angel won't tell me something and Nudge was running off, slipping something up in conversation that wasn't supposed to be said. Sadly I didn't really catch what she _did_ say, because, as usual, she was talking a million miles an hour and making absolutely no sense whatsoever.

Before I could say anything to her, Fang pecked me on the cheek. "Be back soon, kay?"

"As long as you do come back, I'll be fine," I looked him in the eye, catching him by his wrist, so I could make sure he properly heard me.

"I promise."

* * *

><p>Fang: So we have no PLQ this time, but PUCKABRINA 23 won from last time. So congrats!<p>

R&R for Kate.


	20. Keeping our little secret, secret

Me: So, I'm a little better now...

Fang: Yeah, good timing too... We had our family BBQ today too!

Me: Mmm... You ate too much again, didn't you?

Fang: Maybe... –sheepishly rolls eyes-

Me: Oh dear.. So thanks to all of my faithful readers and reviewers. Thanks to all of those who come back regularly and all that. I would love if I hit 100 reviews before New Year... Just a dream, but with your help we can make it a reality.

Disclaimer: We don't claim...

Me: So a heap of this is just a filler chapter, I could've just skipped it, but then it wouldn't make as much sense.. ENJOY!

Also, this _may_ make Angel seem a little too evil and whatever, but I was in need of something to throw a temporary spanner in the works... If you know what I mean...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

**Angel POV**

"Okay, well Fang is going to pick up our dinner. Nudge, would you go with him and help him carry it back, and don't let him get lost," Max said as walked away from me to organise everything else. I was glad, I can't lie to her and she is too smart to know everything is fine. But I did worry that Nudge would spill over about it all. Nudge stood up and walked with Iggy stayed with his hand on my back and Gazzy pulled me into his lap. He stroked my hair and thought to me silently. It might've worked a little better if he were a little bigger, and I wasn't so big compared to him. But, it truly was the thought that counts. Sweet, but overall really did nothing.

_Everything will be okay, Ange. It will all be sorted out._ I only wished I could believe him. I sniffed a little, wiped my eyes on my sleeve and shook my hair out. I stood up; Gaz still at my arm pulled Iggy along, and walked back inside. We walked into Nudge and my bedroom and I sat on my bed. The boys sat either side of me.

"Okay, so we need to figure out how to keep this from Max. Because if she asks, I can't lie to her. I just can't. She sees through that too easily. And we all know what happened the last time I tried to control her. She resisted." I picked up Celeste and hugged her tightly.

I missed Total. He was still on his honeymoon with Akila, so I couldn't expect him to be back any time soon. If he were here now, he would give me a rather long and witty speech about something, and probably make me tell Max. But even if he did, he would help me to do it. Or he would let me make up my own mind with some encouragement. These guys wouldn't, all they needed to do was agree with me. I had them in a lock, so they had to. Because if I didn't, they would most likely run straight off to Max and tell her. They were just too loyal. And worst of all, too loyal to her.

I had a feeling Nudge had said something, so we needed a plan of attack.

"Well, I suppose we could always just tell her," Gazzy suggested. I guessed that he was trying to come up with some really good ideas for me. This was hopefully just the start of many more ideas, hopefully which get better.

"No, she'll freak," I told them. "Until she asks we keep quiet."

"What do we say if she does ask?" Ig asked.

"Come up with something, think it through and I'll prep the other one. Sound good?" I hoped this would work; she wasn't that easy to fool, though. I knew I couldn't hide it from her if Max asked me. She knew me too well. She could weasel it out of me and then I would break down again. After all, I was only seven. They couldn't expect me to be able to handle _everything_. But that would _never_ stop my determination to become the Flock leader that I deserved to be. I would get there someday, and I would be a better leader than Max _ever_ was.

I know what you're thinking, quite literally. 'Why does Angel hate Max?' 'What did Max ever do to Angel?' The answers are, I don't and nothing. She's a great person and everything, but it's time to move on to a new era of the flock's leadership. Our options stand at a blind fifteen year old pyromaniac; an extremely talkative, fashion conscious twelve year old; and a eight year old mimicking pyro. Where as if I stepped in, I would rule with fairness, be able to divide everything equally, and I would make sure our next moves were strategic.

Now you think, 'What about Fang? Wouldn't he make a good leader?' Well in all truth, our of the rest of the flock he would be our best bet. But the problem? He is too loyal to Max. He would simply fight it, turn it down, and leave with her. But I promise that one day in the near future, it will be _me_ leading the flock.

I looked around my room. I had quite a bit more now than ever before, but even now not much. Max's mum funded our lifestyle. Not expensive, but not too cheap either. By that I meant that we didn't have all the gadgets, computers, iPods, iPads, phones and stuff like that, we didn't have anything like the majority of kids our age, nothing like that at all. We had one TV between the six of us, one laptop as left by Fang and that was about it. Oh, and Ella gave Nudge and I one of her old MP3 players. That was the extent of our electronics.

We lived on an abandoned piece of land, so we had no bills to pay, but also no reliability with our water/power/gas supply. Most of the time it was all on, but occasionally someone would have to go down to the back of the house, near the river, and flick a few switches. Most of the time we had no idea how we made it alive. I still didn't know how I was even alive, let alone living in some sort of luxury! I didn't even know how we were still standing and fighting. We amazed everyone, every day we lived.

I think the people we surprised the most, though, were ourselves, and we were the ones living it all! I was just blown away by every second of our life. By our near misses, our pop up meals, our unbelievable luck and our ability to stick together always! Well, the exception it Fang because Dylan told him to leave.

Living like this had its benefits, but also its downers. We never knew who to trust, we never could be guaranteed that we would live to see another day and we never knew where our next attack would come from. Now we had a fair idea of everything, including who we could trust. Max's mum was one of those people. As I said before she funded our lifestyle.

My belongings consisted of the MP3 player, Celeste, a whole wardrobe full of new and all clean clothes, some of it being hand-me-downs from Ella; I had a bed to myself, much like we did at the house with Jeb. Before Max had classed him in the 'untrustworthy' category. Most people tended to fall into that category. Then we had little more than we needed. Now we had stuff to spare. By that I mean Max no longer owned only one top, pair of jeans and one jacket. She had more like a good twenty of everything. She has everything she needs and everything Nudge, Ella, Dr. M and I thought she did too. We wanted her to have everything she wanted.

"Hey, is everyone all good up here?" Max walked in. I instantly tried to throw the control over her, but she had grown too strong. She was becoming a block to some of my powers. This was one of them. I was stuffed. She'd done it before, once or twice. But even then she wasn't as strong, and she was still somewhat vulnerable to my skills. But she'd grown stronger now, in fact, now she was so strong that I couldn't influence her at _all. _I was seriously in for it. I knew that if I rejected her singling me out, she would know that something was up. It's not like she didn't already think that, but it would give her even more reason to investigate. And if she did, well, let's just say there would be a lot more than a little bit of punishment in store.

"Yeah, we're all good. We were just coming out now," I said as cheerily as I could.

"Okay, could you guys just give Ange and me a minute?" Uh oh...

"Sure," Iggy said more like a question. I still had them in my lock, so Iggy was unsure as to act normal or to stand up for me. He chose to act relatively normal.

Gazzy stood up with him and grabbed him by the arm to lead him out, but walked Ig into a wall. "HEY!" Ig yelled rubbing his nose.

"Oh, sorry Ig," Gaz said rather sheepishly. As they walked out I knew I was in for some serious grilling. I just hoped that I would find a way to get out of it, and fast too.

* * *

><p>Me: So? What thinks you?<p>

Fang: I thought it was good, but not as good as the next chapter or some of the preceding ones...

Me: I know. But like I said, it needed to be there.

PLQ: What would you do if you had one of the characters of MR under your power for a day?

Fang: It'll be interesting to see my forms of torture...

Me: Oh, BTW my fav smell is rain... Yeah... And please check out Fang Space for the Christmas edition of it... I got a poem out of Fang!

Fang: Mmm... Up tonight at the Aussie 8:30pm and 10:30pm NZ, so that means about 1:30am for America... Well Fanfic time anyway... Just keep a look out for us... Half an hour, basically...

Me: MERRY CHRISTMAS! Please check out the poem.. I just know you will all love it when you see it... I will be checking...

RR&A!


	21. Not what you ever considered

Me: Oh my Fang! I am so sorry! I didn't realise it had been this long since I had updated! I am a terrible author... –hangs head in shame-

Fang: Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, just keep swimming, swimming, swimming, what do we do, we swim, swim, swim!

Me: Sorry about that too... We're watching Nemo!

Fang: So with the story, just try to keep up... I had a hard time doing so, you may need to re-read this a few times to understand it fully...

Me: I wrote it and I had to!

Fang: So as always she owns nothing... But her brand new iPod touch, phone and of course me... To an extent..

Me: So on to the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

**Dylan POV**

**Itex HQ**

"Good work, son. I am glad to say that your mission has been a success until this point, and it is almost all over," he said in a rather monotone voice. He didn't really seem to care all that much, although it was through about thirty-two different devices, including a few voice disguisers and a couple more computers. It was all for 'security' so I couldn't do anything about that but go along with it all. Besides, it wasn't too bad. After all, if he was protected from anything, it reassured me that I would be too. And I felt safe with these guys, they were like my _family_, and everyone trusts their families, right? Well, unless they get to choose out of two. Then you can trust either of them, both or neither. But this was all about trust and because I trusted them; I believed in them like they believed in me.

Come to think of it, I didn't even know his name! But I wasn't allowed to, and I'd been taught not to question it, so I didn't. "I am so proud of what you have become in such a short time. Everything we were expecting from you has been accomplished and so much more." I felt somewhat satisfied about what he was telling me. I knew I had done it all, and I was glad that someone was recognising it. That was around about the first time that someone had actually acknowledged me for what I had achieved. "We are all counting on you, Dylan. Everything will fall into line after tomorrow night, and as you said everything will be better with Fang gone." I thought about what Max's reaction would be when she found out that I killed him. With any luck she would see she was better off without him, and that she needed me. I was counting on that, like _they_ were counting on me.

What? You actually thought I was a good guy? Ha! I've _always_ been one of _them_. Since the day I was cloned! My original worked for them and when he died they created me to continue his work. I was the only one who knew everything that he did, and I was the easiest thing to genetically enhance ending at this age straight up. They could've done what they did to Ari, but that was counted as child cruelty. Plus it was easier like this, anyway. It was easier living a second life. They said he would get to live again, with a better life more enhanced. It was true, actually they'd never once let him or I down or lied to him or me _ever_, so why shouldn't I repay _them _by doing as the requested, and eliminating the 'good guys'.

_We_ really were the good guys, not them. They thought they were so _cool _doing all of that; thought they were _so_ brilliant, being recognised worldwide and what not, but in reality they were killing the Earth. _We _were saving it. His work in the first life had been put straight into my mind, the life he had and everything he knew. He had left so much behind, but then again _I _hadn't. _They_ had all promised it back to him, and I had gotten it. Every last piece of what he had, everything he knew and so much more. I had been genetically enhanced, getting more powerful strength, speed, sight and hearing, I had been given wings, the ability to self heal and I was placed straight into a new mission. Unlike most new enhancements that have to be checked for reliability, cooperation and that have to be trained, I was given my line up without delay. I had also gotten to choose what I got and where I went with it.

I know what you're thinking, Dr. Hans Gunther-Hagen? He was one of _us_ too. It just so happened that Jeb still had alliances, with us or so he thought. He assumed himself to be safe. He was far from it. He was just another part in my elaborate plan. He too would be taken out soon... But Fang more important for the mission.

"We are immensely appreciative for you, Dylan," a female, I think, said. Once again I had no idea of her name, whereabouts or anything. But like I said before, protocols are protocols. Not designed for people to like, but for all of _our_ safety. So long as we all followed everything that was asked of us we would always remain safe from any harm.

"Yes, we are. If there is anything we can ever do for you once this mission has finished, just say the word and we will have it done for you," the man spoke again. I considered his offer, before instinctively rejecting it. I couldn't ask for anything from _them_, not after the joy they would give me from getting to kill Fang. Oh, there was going to be nothing better than completing this mission. It was so brilliantly planned! I had gained their trust and gotten them to bring _him_ to _me!_ So therefore, I could kill him just however I wanted to, because I could do anything without him being able to stop me. Since they brought him back to them, he wasn't going to leave on them. Not without a good fight, anyway.

"But first, the final stage of your task. Eliminate Fang." As the woman spoke, a second small earpiece, a Glock 18, a small pocket knife and a long tangle of rope popped out from a draw that slid out. "These are your tools. Use them as you please. We will keep contact with you via the earpiece, if you wish to." I looked them all over, one by one. It was too clear which one I would use. It would grant me the most pleasure from his death. And I don't really think that anyone would be wanting another fight, not after what happened last time. And trust me, I could get a hell of a lot worse if needed.

"Thanks, but this is all I need," I said picking up the weapon. The draw slid back into place, and I placed the weapon into my pocket. "Requirements?"

"Well, leave no room for mistake; do not alarm anyone else within the premises, especially not Max, and Dylan," the man paused. "Make sure the job is done properly. Those kids have similar enhancements to you too, so do not let him survive." Why would I?That would just give him a chance to come back at me and ruin everything. And that would _not_ do, not at all.

But I wasn't allowed to argue like that, so I simply agreed back with him. "Yes sir," I saluted. I could never do without the strictest of behaviour. It was all that was expected and I knew that they would treat me with the same respect as they always have. They always respect me and give me the leniency neccesary to finish the job. It's like they always say, treat others as you wish to be treated. It really applies to me and my circumstances.

"Good luck," they chanted, before I heard a beep signalling they had logged out and I was free to go. All that was left to do was to walk back out, survive the night and take Fang out tomorrow night.

As I walked out I saluted the guards and picked up a few things from the cafeteria, that being three sausages and two kebabs. It wouldn't be enough to fill me right up, but it would sustain my energy until tomorrow night. I walked back out and headed for the cave that I had hid in earlier. It was far enough away that I wouldn't be seen, noticed or heard, but I could still see and hear them most of the time. And when I couldn't, I had to reply on the microscopic earpiece that linked me to the camera I had hidden in Fang's room. It would, hopefully, alert me of any implications that could jeopardise the mission. I just couldn't afford for that, not now. Not with how well everything was going for me, I was on task too well for them to stuff it up now. I had my next moves planned out.

So as I flew back and ate my snack, I was practically jumping with adrenalin. Oh, tomorrow was going to be some serious fun and I was going to enjoy every second of it. It was going to be brilliant. This was all that I could think about on the fly back. I was too excited about getting to kill Fang. I was needing the chance to get it over and done with. My Christmas wish, so to speak, was to get this done. To kill him. After my months of waiting for this to happen, after waiting for my chance to get this over and done with. And to fix everything with the Flock. And to make Max feel the safest she can. And to get all of them to feel so much safer than they ever did with Fang around. And safer than they ever will.

By the time I had landed and eaten the sky was a dark black. My guess was it was after eight, possibly even nine, so I laid down with anticipation for tomorrow's revenge.

* * *

><p>Me: So what did you think?<p>

Fang: -busy re-reading... again-

Me: I hope it was good, but it really gets better soon... Oh and my excuse for not updating is that my computer cord has died and I ran out of charge, so I couldn't write or update... And although you can reach the net from the iPod, you can't update the story from it... –sniffle-

Fang: I think I finally get it... Dylan is turning super evil!

Me: Turn_ed_ super evil, you mean. He was always like this...

Fang: Okay, so we all get that Dylan is the reason she couldn't post, right?

Me: Sure, Fang... Let's go with that... So the winner of the PLQ was Beanbag101, she said that she would make Fang go out with her... I can't blame her, because I would do the exact same thing! This PLQ is on hold... I have another chapter to come up in a minute... Except... Well you'll just have to wait and see... I'll have it up within the hour!

R&R!


	22. Pain and worry

Me: Hey guys!

Fang: Yeah, Dylan hacked her computer again..

Me: Yes and I never put up that chapter, it was only a mini one, and I was going to put it up… but I might add it to the end of chapter 21 if I get enough objections to it not being up… I want three…

Fang: So enjoy this chapter, the last before school starts for Kate again…

Me: I know… -begins to mope about early mornings and assignments-

Fang: Huff… Well as usual Kate owns nothing otherwise she wouldn't have let the date of Nevermore be moved up to August sixth…

Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Fang: Enjoy! –fights off Kate-

**Chapter 22**

**Max POV**

"Hey, is everyone all good up here?" I said walking into the girl's room. I felt something weighing me down, at the same time Angel was staring at me oddly. But somehow I shook it off.

"Yeah, we're all good. We were just coming out now," she responded with fake cheeriness. I could see right through it.

"Okay, could you guys just give Ange and me a minute?" I knew she would crack one-on-one, but not with the boys around to stick up for her.

"Sure," Ig said, before the Gasman walked him into a wall. "HEY!"

"Oh, sorry Ig," Gazzy mumbled. They walked out and I looked Ange in the eye.

"What happened, Angel? Don't even try to lie to me, either." I was going to be firm until I was filled in with every detail.

"But it was nothing," she tried.

"Not fooling me, Ange." If she was to be stubborn about it, I would be twenty times worse.

"Max, please. I'm fine! Nothing happened! I didn't see anything from someone's mind that should be dead!" Wait, what?

"I didn't say anything about reading anyone's mind, let alone someone dead."

"Oh... Umm..." she stuttered. This was it! I had gotten her!

"Ange?" I was getting tired of her games.

"Okay, promise you won't flip out?" she asked, clutching onto Celeste, the stuffed teddy she was 'bought' in New York. I nodded lightly, grabbing her hand carefully. I didn't think she would hide anything without purpose, so this was probably not going to be good, or easy for her to say. "Well... Dy..." She was interrupted by a slam at the front door.

"DINNER!" Nudge yelled. That was followed by takeout containers opening, cutlery clanking and the boys sprinting down the stairs.

"Go," I told Ange, who was looking at me as if to ask permission to leave. "But don't think I'll forget about this, missy." She skipped off merrily. I huffed, lying back down on her bed, when Fang walked in. I noticed he slipped the fifty back into my wallet.

"Nice try," he said as he put my wallet back on Angel's bedside table."You alright?" he asked placing his hand on my forehead.

"Yeah," I whispered. But I knew he didn't believe me. He sat down beside me, against the wall, and I adjusted myself to be pressed to him. He put his arm around my shoulders and I put mine around his waist. I buried my face in his chest and began silently sobbing.

"You're _not_ okay. I can feel the tears, you know," he chuckled. I guessed he was hoping for a reaction from me, perhaps a laugh or a giggle, but I just kept crying. "What happened with Angel?"

"I don't know," I sniffed, looking up at him. "That's the point, she's hiding something from me, but I don't know what. It's just killing me that she doesn't even trust me enough to tell me something that's bugging her." Fang's grip around my shoulders tightened to comfort me.

"It's okay," he soothed. "Actually, Nudge told me something that may be of interest, besides you trying to pay for dinner of course." Again he breathed a laugh, but it made no difference.

"What?" I asked, laying my cheek on his warm, muscular shoulder.

"It was about Angel's breakdown." She had a breakdown? I'd just thought something was bugging her! Shows you how well _I'm _kept in the loop. "Apparently Dylan's not dead." I shot upright.

"But I killed him myself! No, no, no, no, NO!" I screamed, feeling the hot tears of anger running back down my cheeks. Fang pulled me back into his arms and ran his hands through my hair, shushing me, in a comforting way.

"It's okay, Max. But, Angel did read his mind, so it's almost certain that he is still alive." I sobbed harder. Just imagining what he could do to my family, especially when it's just been reunited, brought me to tears. "It's what she heard, though, that she doesn't know how to tell us."

"What did she hear? Tell me, Fang," I begged, and I never beg, so this must give you an idea of just of freaking desperate I was. If they all kept a secret from me, then I needed to know. It was my knee-jerk reaction. Whenever someone told me no or not to do something, I just had to do it! Or in this case, _know_ it...

"I don't know if you can take it, in all seriousness." I knew if he didn't think I could handle it, I probably couldn't. Usually I would listen to Fang's judgement, but this was an unusual circumstance.

"Please, I can take it." Once again, my stubborn side took over.

"Okay then," he said. I could tell he was regretting it already. "Nudge said he was thinking about what he is going to do tomorrow night."

"Which is?" I was pretty much sitting on top of him to find this out.

"Killing me."

"NO!" I screamed. I knew it wouldn't make a difference to what he was intending on doing, but I couldn't help it. I refused to let that happen.

I stormed downstairs to the flock eating happily. "EVERYBODY UP, NOW!" I shouted. They all jumped up, scrambling for their feet. That meaning they were scared. Good. "WHO KNOWS ANTHING ABOUT THIS DYLAN BUSINESS?" Everyone looked straight to Angel, all thinking the same thing, I assumed. 'What the hell did you tell her?' or possibly 'Now what are we supposed to do?' Fortunately for them Fang ran down and grabbed my arm.

"Max, don't take it out on them. They were only looking out for your best interests, by not telling us." I had no choice but to believe him, but regardless of that the flock _were_ shaking in their skins. I knew I had to say something, but I was just too worried about what they would say back to me that I said nothing at all. Yeah, real tough leader girl, Max. Nice going. Way to keep my cool. "Can I ask whose idea it was to hide something so important from us?" Fang could tell that I just wouldn't be able to handle it if someone said the wrong thing now, so he took over.

"It was mine," Angel spoke up. I could literally feel the 'innocence' in her voice. The same tone that all the preps would use back in Virginia. I really don't think there was actually anything good that happened there at all. "I thought it would be best to keep it from you in case you guys got cranky at us, or if it was just a glitch in my telepathy." God! Who died and made her Queen?

"Okay, so whose idea was it to _listen_ to the _seven_ year old?" Fang asked. He was doing a fairly good job at it all, but then again he wasn't going to have much patience if I got mad. He was holding my hand; I'd sat down into an empty chair so I didn't, you know, _faint!_ The flock were still standing. He walked back behind me and ran his other hand through my hair. I don't know why, but that was comforting.

"Mine," Iggy said putting his hand up. I wanted to know how these _kids_ had come to the decision that they could make up rules against me. And apparently so did Fang.

"Why, doesn't Max do a good job at being leader? Do you _want_ her to leave and go somewhere else? Do you _remember_ what happened last time you kicked her out? We all almost died!" Fang wasn't holding back on Ig. He was, after all, our age. Only two months younger than Fang, and six for me.

"Fang, you know I would protect Max as much as you so don't get mad with me for this! It's as much my fault as it is Angel's, as it is Nudge's and as it is Gazzy's! Okay? So don't take it out on me!"he yelled back. Iggy never took shit like that, so why should he now? I mean, it's no different to any other time. But the only other time he had really ever snapped like that was when they all tried to exile me for having feelings. "What happened was I'd gone to tell you and Max, but you were doing something else, and making kissy face at each other was probably it, huh? Whatever it was, Nudge pulled me aside and I was about to tell her when Angel and Gaz came over. I had no choice, Angel already knew about it. I couldn't ignore her, because she was manipulating me. She had control over _all _of our minds." Now it all made sense! Angel was after my spot, as the leader of the flock. _Again. _When would she learn?

"That explains so much!" I chipped in. "I thought I felt something when I walked into her room. You were trying to control me, weren't you?" I asked directly to Angel.

"It's not fair! How come you're the leader, huh? You never gave any of _us_ a chance at it! Don't we live in a world where we choose?" Angel screamed. I just rolled my eyes at her and looked at Fang. I had given her a chance, back when she sided with Dr. Goodie-Hoodie.

"Okay, let's take a vote then," Fang suggested. "All those in favour of Max remaining leader, raise your hand." I nervously eyed everyone, but they all came through. Everyone but Angel. But after a second everyone's hand flew down, except Fang's. "Nice try Angel, but the votes were already taken before you rigged it. That means that no one has a problem with Max's rulings. So she stays." Nudge, Iggy and Gazzy all cheered. Fang clapped and whistled at me. It reassured me to know that I was loved.

"Fine! You win!" Angel huffed.

"Ange, it's not that we don't love you, it's just that you're a little young," I pointed out grabbing her hand and smiling comfortingly at her. "Plus we have bigger issues to worry about. Specifically Dylan."

"Yes, so when is he coming?" Fang asked.

"Tomorrow night," Angel said, pouting a little. She pointed outside. "He will walk inside the front door, go into the room and attempt to stab you to death." I dropped my hand from her and let them both clench so hard one of my knuckles broke the skin.

"Calm," was the one word Fang said squeezing my shoulders. I knew he was tense from seeing my destructiveness again, so I breathed a little smoother to calm _him_ down. Nudge ran upstairs and brought back a bandage and some Band-Aids. Fang gently put them on my busted knuckle. As an extra touch he kissed my hand, as you can imagine I blushed brighter than a tomato.

"Thanks," I whispered to him and Nudge. Fang leant over me and kissed my temple.

"So, how are we gonna stop him?" Iggy asked. I honestly had no idea, so I hoped someone would come up with something. And fast too, because Dylan wouldn't wait until the middle of the night, but more likely when he knows everyone is asleep. And I really doubted he would make it to tomorrow night.

Fang: So Kate's gone to her 'naughty corner' for waking Ruby up… Once that kid is up, she's up…

Me: Sniffle…

Fang: That means no PLQ… Unless peace-of-the-earth can come up with one… Her and Kate are like bffs and all that shiz so Peace is having a sleepover…

Peace: Jealous? Of course you are. I get to hang with the awesome Kate Skye Ride! Yeah!

Fang: So what's your PLQ for them?

Peace: Hmm… -goes deep into thought- Oh I got a mean one… -cynical laugh-

Fang: What is it?

Peace: Okay.. –faces screen to talk to readers directly- If you were Max and had to kill either Fang or the whole Flock, who would it be?

Fang: Ouch… I wouldn't like to be them right now…

Peace: He he he…

Fang: Well, you want to do the line?

Peace: RR&A!


	23. My worst nightmare

Me: HI!

Fang: Umm…

Me: I'm just excited about this chapter! I refuse to say anything else!

Fang: So we own or not?

Me: -shakes head-

Fang: Coolies!

WARNING: This chapter contains rather gruesome images and descriptions… Not for the faint hearts/literal readers. Not recommended for people close to the Flock or with young children around, especially those watching. Do not try any of this at home…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23 – My worst nightmare<strong>

**Max POV**

_I watched as Dylan grew closer to me. I tried pushing myself away from him, but I couldn't move. I looked down to see that I was chained up. Chained to the ground and completely immobile. I couldn't do anything but watch as everything happened in front of me. My feet were aching, and yet I couldn't stop fighting what was coming. Dylan was fast approaching with an evil look on his face. He wanted revenge, and by the looks of the situation he was going to get it too. But he seemed too calm to be about to hurt me, or to do any harm to me. Then again, maybe he was so happy _because _he was about to do something. Either way, he was coming at me with a dangerously happy look on his face, and so I knew that something bad was about to happen. _

_I looked around to see where I was. I looked ahead of me and saw Fang standing emotionlessly staring at me. He didn't even look semi-glad to see me, if anything he was disgusted with me, furious or even hating me. _

'_Fang!' I screamed. I thought he heard me, but he didn't move. He simply continued his glare at me. I didn't know what or why, but he wasn't too happy with me. I didn't know what I'd done wrong. Had I done something wrong? "Fang? What's happening? Fang?" Still nothing; he didn't speak or come over to help me or even move. I couldn't believe him. He could see me in shackles, literally, and he still chose not to do anything. This wasn't normal. Fang would've normally come to me and saved me, he wouldn't have let me die in front of him like this. He would never let me be tortured like this, never let me be immobilised like this. I couldn't remember the last time I ate, moved, flew or even saw the kids. _

Gotta keep going. Gotta keep breathing. Gotta keep my heart beating. _I thought silently to myself. I knew that I couldn't keep this up for too long, but I knew that I had to. I couldn't just hang here and die. I had so much more to live for. It would mean that my years of hard work on the run would go down the drain for nothing. I couldn't give up like that, I _wouldn't_ give up. Not now, not ever. It's not how things work. Maximum Ride does not give up. _

_Dylan walked closer to me and pressed his lips against my cheek. "Don't worry, Maxie. Once he's gone, I'll be sure to take _good_ care of you, my precious." As he said that he pulled a knife out of his pocket and walked over to Fang. "Say goodbye to all your problems." Dylan moved the knife to Fang's heart and slowly pressed into the skin. I watched as he slightly drew some blood. I wasn't about to sit there and watch him die before my eyes, though. _

_It appeared I was on my own in getting out, so I felt around for a lock or a connection point that might've been loose enough to break, except there was something metal in one of my hands. I wasn't getting anywhere fast, and Fang was dying. I couldn't help but want to kill Dylan now. I pulled as tightly as I could to get out, but nothing broke. _

"_NO!" I screamed helplessly. I was chained up, with my arms behind me feeling like they were about to snap as they were held by the elbows in front, even with my super strength I couldn't move. I couldn't hold them back for any longer, they were too sore. I felt the chains cutting into my arms; it was like barbed wire to my skin. Not pleasant. My arms were so hot and felt like blood was running down them. I pulled them back out the front of me. When I looked down at them they were scratched and bleeding. The metal was wrapped tightly around my arms, digging through the flesh. It was uncomfortable to say the least. But there was something black and metal still in one of my hands. It didn't matter, though. _

_So I threw my hands back behind me and tried with the lock again. I wrestled with it for a little longer, soon realising it was not your average lock. It felt like one that the government had to hold prisoners up. Like the ones that held us in the dog crates when we were little. I didn't even know how Itex had gotten a hold on them. And last time I checked I wasn't a prisoner, and Dylan wasn't the government. But the type of lock was the least of my worries. _

"_But you asked me to," Dylan tormented. I was almost hanging over by the metal, my knees had given out after what must have been hours of standing there. I had no idea what he was saying. "Just like you did with the rest of them." He motioned around the area around us. And I burst into tears at what sight lie before me. The rest of the Flock, my babies, were all lying on the ground motionless in positions that they wouldn't normally sit in, or even be forced into when they were tied up. They were like this because they had no control over themselves. They were _dead.

_Angel's feet were almost entirely ripped off, as well as several bruises, cuts and scraped scattered across her face and body; Gazzy's neck was cut open through his bone, his shirt was torn and his shorts were sliced to shreds, his legs too; Nudge's shirt was stained with blood, her chest a bloody mess, her face was smeared with more blood and a bullet hole through the side of her head, just above her ear. The gun was skidded across the floor from them; Iggy's eyes were missing, the sockets filled with blood and his arms torn off entirely. All of their faces hung in shock, as if none knew what was happening and were waiting for someone to save them, someone who never did. I saw the missing limbs rolling around on the ground like they were still being controlled by someone, or this was newly done. They were all laying in lakes of their own blood. The liquid stuck to their hair and clothes, like spider webs to fabrics. It was a horrific sight, I needed them. They were my family. I didn't know how I would handle this, not like how it was anyways. _

_I couldn't believe he'd done this to them, I thought he loved them like I did too. But obviously I was wrong. He wouldn't do this to me, not if he truly loved me as much as he claimed. But apparently he thought that this form of torture was the best thing for me. I didn't agree, not when I was seeing my little angels lying on the floor. My little band of mutant bird kids, not just me. I felt bad that I was the only one still alive, except Fang. And of course the killer himself, Dylan. _

_I screamed out in pain from the sight of it all. "YOU MONSTER!" I shrieked at Dylan. I clawed the air between him and me, as if I could change anything that was happening. He shook his head as if I were wrong, with a slight smile on his face. He was the one who killed them, wasn't he?_

"_No Max, _you_ monster," he said as he pointed to my hands. I was holding a gun, I didn't know how the _hell_ it had gotten there, but I did know what I was about to do with it. I aimed it a Dylan's head, squeezed my eyes closed and pulled the trigger. When the shot had been fired I heard laughter. Laughter from Dylan. I slowly opened my eyes to see that I hadn't aimed at him. That I hadn't shot him, but instead Fang. The blood was pouring out too fast to be stopped by any means. _

_I dropped the gun, screaming from the shock and pain, letting tears of agony swell over and run down my face. I couldn't believe what had just happened. What I had just done. I had shot Fang, _my_ Fang in the head, and he too was dying, but this time at my will._

_I hazily watched as the gun skidded across the floor, smoke sprawling from the end. I hadn't meant to shoot Fang, but I had. And he was bent over by the waist, clutching his head and swearing at me, or the pain. Dylan caught him by the shoulder and stood him back upright. With that, he, Dylan, chuckled melodramatically as he shoved the blade straight through Fang's chest, twisted it and pulled it back out with his heart attached. I watched in horror as the blood drained from his face and dripped from the knife, creating a pool of crimson red liquid around the two of them. I've seen my fair share of fights, but this amount of blood from one person was truly a rarity. I would've much preferred it was Dylan that was being the one dying before my eyes, but sadly it was happening regardless of what I wanted. Everything had happened, nothing was going to change._

"_NO! FANG! NO! I'M SORRY! DON'T LEAVE ME!" I screamed as he breathed his last breath, his heart pumped the remaining blood from it and he fell limp to the ground. _

* * *

><p>Fang: Wow…<p>

Me: It was only a dream, so don't worry about anything that happened…

Fang: It was still wow… The winner of the PLQ is Turtlezz4eva! I loved the way you defied the odds and said Dylan!

Fang: The Flock and I thank you!

PLQ: Ideal weather? Hot and humid or wet and cold?


	24. The comforter

Me: Hey everyone!

Fang: It's our birthday spesh!

Me: Yep, so let's say a big happy birthday to MaxIsMe, emeralgreenlove whose birthdays were recently… And an extra big happy birthday to fangs-only-girl, whose birthday is… Well TODAY! YAYAY!

Fang: So shoot them a pm, R&R a story, or name a character after them! Just be nice to them!

Me: So this is a superbly sweet chapter, looking forward to the next couple of them too!

Disclaimer: …

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24 – The comforter<strong>

**Fang POV **

That night I didn't sleep. Just having found out what Dylan was plotting against me wasn't it, though it did contribute to it a fair bit, he could never get to me enough to stop my day to day life.

It was Max. I knew she would have a nightmare; just how bad it would be was yet to be seen. I knew that she wouldn't be about to sleep soundly, so I sat up in my bed all night waiting for her to wake up, most likely screaming too.

I was back in the old room I had. The room next to Max's, which was actually rather good considering the circumstances we were placed into. My room still had all of my stuff in it, I guessed Max had been too upset to consider going through any of it.

Next to me were the other boys' room. I could hear Iggy and Gazzy moving about in their sleep. Iggy had always moved around in his sleep, but next to Nudge he was like a rock, when she had a bed that was. The boys slept fairly heavily, for two members of the Flock.

Angel and Nudge were in the room on the other side of the boys. I heard something. Probably Nudge also moving about, but she always had, always kicked about in her sleep. Yeah, Max learnt _that_ the hard way.

Max and I were the lucky ones. Although the house was a seven bedroom, the younger kids found comfort in sharing a room with someone else. They all chose it, and we got the easy way out of it. The easy way out to get more privacy than they did. But that was never an issue for us.

I sat in silence for a couple of hours, just waiting for something to happen. After a while it got boring, so I went for a little walk. I went into the girls' room first. I checked up on Angel, pulled her blanket back up onto her and kissed her forehead lightly. Yeah, although I could be an emotionless rock at times, I was still big brother to these kids. I walked over to Nudge's bed, being careful not to bump something that would wake them up. I pulled her sheets back over her too, but jumped back as she rolled slightly. I walked out of the room, before I heard a loud _'thud'_. Nudge had fallen out of bed. I walked over to her, to see if she had woken up or if she was hurt. Amazingly she was still asleep, so I left her in peace.

When I walked into the boys' room, Iggy started laughing manically. Some people talk in their sleep, Ig was a laugher. Shortly after that, Gazzy did something unspeakable, so I hurried out of their room silently, trying not to gag.

I walked back into my room and lied down on my bed. I knew it wouldn't be long before Max stirred, so I didn't even consider falling asleep.

Then at about midnight, she did.

"NO! FANG! DON'T LEAVE ME! I NEVER MEANT TO HURT YOU! FANG! NO!" she screamed. I could hear her sobbing through it all before I even moved off my bed. I stood up quietly and walked to her door. I pushed it open slightly to see her thrashing around in her bed. I walked in and took one look at her. She was tangled up in the sheets, some even caught around her neck. She was screaming my name, tears streaming down her face. Her arms were cut and bloodied with nail marks up and down them. I walked a little closer to her and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Max," I whispered. I didn't want to startle her, but I wanted to free her from the nightmare. "Max, it's okay. Come on." I shook her ever so slightly. She opened her eyes, still crying.

"Fang? Is that you?" she sniffed.

"Yeah, it's me." She shuffled over in bed, so I sat down on the edge of the mattress. I tugged the sheets out from around her gently, as she looked down at her arms shaking. "You wanna talk about it?" Max simply nodded a little before cuddling up to me and lacing her hands around my neck. I sat there and watched her as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"Umm... Well, I was in chains," she whispered. I made the connection of the sheets being wrapped around her. "They were cutting into my arms." The nail marks on her. "Dylan was there." Understandable, thanks to Ange's vision. "And he had killed the flock." That explains the tears. "He was trying to kill you too." This would be the reason of her screaming my name out. "Somehow I had a gun. I tried to shoot Dylan, but I shot..." she got that far before bursting into tears.

"Me?" I asked. She pursed her lips and nodded, before another wave of tears flooded from her eyes. I just held her tightly. "Sshh. It's okay, Max. I'm here. Sshh. No one can hurt you now. Sshh..." I soothed. I brushed some of her hair out of her eyes. It was actually the first time I'd gotten a good look at her in a long time. She was beautiful, always had been. Her eyes, even with the redness in them from crying, were a gorgeous brown. Soft and smooth, like chocolate. Her hair was a beautiful colour of brown with deep red and blonde sun streaks through the whole lot. Her face was lightly freckled from our many hours in the sun. It all fit perfectly together to make the perfect Max that she is without any exceptions._ My_ Max.

"What?" she sniffed again, noticing me looking at her with slight adoration. Maybe a bit more than slight, I really did adore her.

"Nothing really, it's just how beautiful you are." She chuckled lightly in her cute, Maxish way. "Well, you are."

"Fang, tell me this. Do you think I'm a monster?" she asked shyly.

"No! Why would you even ask something as _stupid_ as that?" I said rather harshly, not realising what I'd sounded like until Max had shifted away from me a little. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I meant what would make you ask that?" I cautiously eyed her, making sure I hadn't said anything wrong again. Then it hit me! It wasn't so much as what I'd said, but merely what her reasoning was. The dream. He must've called her a monster in the nightmare, or me. She slightly whimpered, just a little. "Oh, Max? I'm sorry I didn't mean it." I couldn't think of what to do, so I started to stand up and leave.

"Wait," Max almost screamed at me. "Don't go, I don't want a repeat of, you know. The dream. I want you here." She pressed herself to the wall, so there was more room in the bed for me. I sat back down on the bed. She pulled her blanket up to cover herself again, and me. I swore I would kill him, for what he'd done to her. It just wasn't fair. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, squeezing her reassuringly.

Max pulled herself tighter into me, gripping onto my shirt. I could see that she was still scared from the dream, and although she shut her eyes, I knew she wouldn't be sleeping easily. I thought about getting up, but as if she could read my mind, she muttered to me "don't even think about it." I chuckled under my breath and pecked the top of her head. I gazed down on her. Even when she was sleeping, sort of, she was still tense. I ran my fingers through her hair, so she would relax a little. I couldn't help but smile as she breathed a little lighter and she let a warm, yet sleepy, smile spread across her face. She was just so gorgeous. And I had her all to myself, so long as I looked after her well enough. But don't worry; I wasn't about to let _anything_ happen to this princess.

* * *

><p>Me: So?<p>

Fang: Nawww!

Me: He never does that, so it's proof it was sweet! The winner of the PLQ was watchthesunsets37

PLQ: Who would win a fight? Max or Fang?

RR&A!


	25. Bigger obstacles

Me: Heya to all the little Lima Beans in the world!

Fang: 'Sup.

Me: Sorry I haven't updated, but it's called high school... The worst invention right after assignments...

Fang: Yeah, we've been over our heads in homework, assignments, essays and reading materials... Sadly the ones our teachers choose aren't the easiest to read...

Me: By that, Fang means if we don't like something, we won't read it... Such as the play and book... Our play - A Midsummer Night's Dream... The book - The Wind Singer...

Fang: So, without further ado we present... Chapter 25!

Me: As always I own absolutely nothing... Not even a scrap of paper... So just enjoy what I have for now!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25<strong>

**Max POV **

"Awwww!" I heard Nudge squeal, followed by giggly, girly laughter. "They are _so_ sweet together!" I squinted in the bright light of the early morning sun. I wriggled in my bed a little, to find that Fang hadn't left my side all night. I heard him stir too. Judging from his position he hadn't slept since he came into me. I was rather glad that he had stayed; it gave me that extra boost of confidence that reassured me he still loved me as much as he claimed. He ran his hands through my hair.

"Mornin' sunshine," he said as cheerily as someone with no sleep could. I smiled back at him. I felt so glad that I had him back to myself. No Dr Stupendous, no Red-Haired Wonder. Nothing stopping him and I being together, like I'd always wanted. It was like I was in a movie or something.

But, hey, this is _my_ life, right? It's around about now that an old 'friend' drops in, just in time to ruin everything! After all, I never get a break. From _any_ of it.

Closing my eyes, the dream came rushing back to me. Everything, from the kids on the floor dead, to me shooting Fang and him dying right before me. I had fallen back asleep for a little while, but only thanks to Fang staying with me. I couldn't have slept at all without him there holding me, just holding me, and silently running his fingers through my hair. I loved it, I slept a little bit more than usual with him back to us, and things cleared up between the two of us. I had missed him so much that while I had him in my reach, I wasn't going to let him go. Ever again. I had waited too long and cried too hard to let him get away _that _easily.

I sat up in bed, as Fang leaned over and pecked my cheek. The kids had walked out by then, so we were alone. "Dylan?" he asked. I nodded lightly, noting that my neck was stiff and my legs were throbbing. Remind me to check in on that one later. "Yeah, me too." He picked up my hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "I'm here for you. Always." Well, yet again he had summed up my life into nine simple words. It was so irritating in a super sexy way... Umm... Ha... I must've been still asleep... Ha... Yeah, that's what it was... Yeah... Ahem...

"Well... It could be worse," I suggested. "At least we aren't up against any of the bigger obstacles." I had seriously gotta learn not to count my chickens before they hatch! Because, guess what the next thing I heard was? Fang's lips closing over mine in a totally romantic moment between the two of us? NO (sadly)! Give up? Wanna know? My lovely little friend the Voice was back, with some even lovelier news...

_Max, you need to prepare. Something is about to attack, _said the Voice. I groaned inwardly. What a surprise. I totally called it!

_Well, you're a little late on letting me in on that one, aren't you? We already know; Dylan is coming tonight._ I seriously hoped whoever it was could read the serious sarcasm in my thoughts, because if not, I had just wasted two seconds of my life deliberately putting sarcasm into that.

_Not him, bigger, more powerful and worse. _This time I groaned audibly.

"Max?" Fang said sitting up straighter. He leaned closer again and grabbed me so he could see that I was okay. "What's wrong?" I could almost see my own reflection in his eyes, they were that close to me.

"Voice is back with its usual stubborn and pointless 'tips'." I leaned into him and let myself drift slightly away in his arms. To another place where we could exist without pain and torture, without enemies or flock members trying to take over the world and all out in peace and harmony.

I felt so safe and happy there, that I almost screamed when the Voice interrupted me again.

_Max, I'm serious. You need to focus. Something bigger than all of you is coming. Dylan is going come back stronger than ever. Like Mr Chu made Itex look like Sesame Street, Dylan will make Mr. Chu look like Elmo. _I'd had enough! Enough of all its games. I wanted to know what this freaking fuss was all about.

_Okay, what do I do? How do we win?_ I asked, figuring if it knew so much, it might as well just get it over and done with and tell me.

But as usual with the Voice, when you don't want the Oprah quotes, they came flooding down, but when you need serious advice, what you get is absolutely nothing. El zippo! Not even the pathetic Dr. Phil lines. Geez, it's never easy with me, is it?

I lied down, rolled onto my stomach and shrieked into my pillow, and once again I resembled my good old friends, the banshees!

Fang, knowing better than to interrupt a rage fest, silently rubbed my shoulders between my wings.

"Mmm..." I moaned, after my throat had started hurting from the screaming, but Fang being this close always made everything feel better.

"How's about we figure out what our next move will be? I mean, what with the Voice's prediction and everything." I loved how he could read my mind (not literally, only Ange is telepathic, but Fang knew me that well that he could read me.) It made me feel like he truly was meant for me.

_He's your soul mate, Max. And you will need him to fight Dylan. We were all wrong about Dylan. He's dangerous. Fang is the one for you. _Well. Seems like the Voice hadn't gotten the memo about my prior rant, and had decided to come in with a not-so-new piece of info for me. Surprise, surprise. I looked back at Fang's gorgeous face. I know guys don't like to be told they're pretty, but Fang was, in a totally hot and sexy way. Ha... Still brain dead from sleep... Oh dear... Ha...

I glanced towards the window to see Angel and Nudge hovering near my second floor balcony. I would have to remember to shut my blinds tonight. And lock them down. Add that to the list of things to do, but weren't they shut last night?

Reluctantly, Fang stood up and waved them off, before pulling the shutter down. He turned back to me and chuckled at me. I sat up straighter again and looked down to my arms. Scratched and battered as buggery. The usual for me, except we hadn't been in any major fights recently... Actually in a _long_ time. The most recent thing you could call close to a battle was our little encounter with Dylan yesterday evening. Even that I hadn't gotten involved in. My only other idea was the fall from that morning, but I hadn't hit anything hard enough to get to the stage of these scrapes and bruises.

Fang noticed me inspecting my arms and came to sit on the edge of the bed again. Shaking his head, he flashed a rare smile at me and picked up my hand.

"What are we gonna do with you, hmm?" he laughed. I smiled back to him and shrugged my shoulders.

"Let's start by feeding me and the rest of the Flock, how's that sound?" I suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Fang stood up and pulled the blanket off me, exposing two, long, bloody cuts down each of my legs. Oh, how wonderful. Just the start to the day I was hoping for.

* * *

><p>Me: So?<p>

Fang: Wow... How did we sleep through that?

Me: I wonder...

Fang: Oh, you know! You've written another 10 chapters!

Me: Damn straight!

Fang: Oh dear...

Me: So St. Iggy the Pyro won the PLQ... I love the way its Samurai sword against Spork... Oh well, I'm too tired to think straight!

Fang: How would I lose to a spork?

Me: Anywho, I just wanted to thank everyone for getting me to a massive 117 reviews! I LOVE IT! And I know some of the time (or always) Max and especially Fang are a little OOC, but I loves my FAX and if that's what it takes, then I'm up for it!

PLQ: Who would win - Dylan or Ari? Reasoning again please!

Fang: Can I kill the loser?

Me: Maybe...

RR&A!


	26. Not good

Me: Heya!

Fang: She is alive, and so am I...

Me: Just barely...

Fang: We've had a bad case of the flu...

Me: I had it worse... I get the coughs worse...

Fang: Yeah, but I sneeze more!

Me: Not in the first week of it...

Fang: No, but as a general rule...

Me: Yeah, yeah... Our point is that we're alive and sorry...

Fang: Once again, I wouldn't let her on to update...

Me: And mum wouldn't even let Fang on either...

Fang: And it was holidays, so no school access to update from there...

Me: Oh, that reminds me! I want to wish a very (late) happy birthday to Miss Actressa1! She had her birthday last month-ish and I wanted to acknowledge that!

Fang: And happy (also very late) Easter!

Me: But without further ado, the latest chapter of my story!

Fang: Are you nice to us this time?

Me: Do you remember the cliffy from last time?

Fang: ... Where Max's legs were sliced open?

Me: Yep! Don't worry if you don't, we have a minor recap thing at the start so you can remember...

Fang: Do we find out who did that?

Me: You'll just have to wait and see...

**Chapter 26**

**Fang POV**

"Sounds good to me," I said to Max, standing up and lightly tugged the doona with me. My smile fell as I noticed her legs; they had two long, bleeding, marks down them. "WHAT THE HELL?" I shouted at her. I watched as her face grew sombre and her jaw went stiff. Well, she wasn't expecting that, I don't think.

I hadn't meant to be so forward and harsh with that, but I couldn't stand to think that this had happened overnight, while I was watching out for her. That someone had hurt her like this with me so near her. I suddenly felt so guilty. But I was somewhat relived when I realised that she wasn't going stiff from me, but from the slices. Not even taking that into account, I was still fuming, waiting for a name to match this up to. Because as soon as I knew, they would be in a world of pain. More than Max was in and more than I _should_ put any one person in, ever.

"ANGE-EL!" she screamed. A nervous faced Angel ran in, puffing and anxious to get something across to us. Well, this looked as if it would end well.

"I know, listen, I can explain," Ange reasoned. I looked at Max, both of us waiting for an answer to Angel's request. She already knew what Max and I needed to hear. And, hopefully, she knew how to tell us. If not, this was going to be _very _difficult. For _all_ of us.

"You have exactly sixty seconds." Max was tensing up. I saw her fists tighten, much like they had yesterday until they split again. I grabbed her hands so they wouldn't split again. If they did, I didn't think that her system would handle it.

"Okay, so when I'm asleep, I can't read people's minds, so I can't prepare for a change of someone's mind and warn you. But I know who did this, why and when." All I'd really gotten out of that was that she knew what had happened to Max's legs. And I wasn't going to stop listening to her until _I_ did too.

"Well?" Max asked. Clearly she was getting frustrated. First the Voice and now her legs? It was putting her under a lot more unnecessary stress.

"Dylan, to provoke Fang, while you were having the nightmare." I was _so_ gonna kill him! Oh, just wait until he shows his face around here next time, and he'll wish that he was never cloned.

"But, I was listening for him," I reasoned. "I knew something bad would happen to Max, like a nightmare, which did! How did I miss that?"

"Nudge fell out of bed, didn't she?" Angel said to me, as I nodded. "He timed it perfectly; she's been doing at the same time every night for weeks. He took advantage of her falling out, and opened Max's window," she said pointing to the unlocked window. "That's what we were doing out there, I could tell something wasn't right, someone else had been here. So we inspected."

"And found?" Max perked up.

"A knife mark on the curtain and the glass with blood in them both. We think he may have used it to slice your legs." At that point in time, I felt like saying 'No freakin' duh!', but I thought better of it. After all, she was only seven, give or take. I looked at Max, who now had the sheet torn in two and wrapped around her legs. One half on each cut, which allowed the blood to be stopped, well... Slowed? She was tying furiously, trying to get the circulation cut, but not fully... That would be bad... No legs, ouch. I wondered what she would do if they spontaneously fell off...

"What will your mother say?" I joked as something to take her mind off it. I wanted a laugh or smile; I got a cold stone glare.

"Shut-up, I don't have much choice, now do I?" she snapped. I wasn't intending on pissing her off, but it seemed that I'd done a fairly good job. I looked closer to see just how much freaking blood she'd lost. The floor she was standing on had an entire puddle of blood from her legs, just by sitting there. Without even moving all that much. Just from simply sitting on her bed trying to tie up her own legs and then standing up.

"Shit!" I muttered under my breath. I ran downstairs and snatched up the phone, before someone came after me, crashing into me, dropping us both to the floor. I caught them, landing on my back with whomever it was laying on top of me, before I saw it was Max.

"Don't," she said. "Don't get my mum involved. She'll just worry."I looked up at her face; she was as pale as a ghost. The sheets were a bright crimson red from blood.

"Fine," I said, putting the handset down, "but go lay down. I'll bring in the first aid kit."

"Kay," she agreed, stumbling up the stairs and almost falling back down them, before I caught her, again. I hoped she would be able to walk again soon, because she would get bitchy real fast if she had to rely on the rest of us all the time.

She looked up at me, and stretched her arms, in the universal Max sign for 'Carry me!' So, instead of arguing with her, I scooped her up bridal style and carried her into her room. I placed my hand under her head as I rested her down on the bed. I know she wasn't a baby, but she was that valuable to me that I wouldn't let her be hurt by the slightest bump, not on my watch, anyway. "Thanks," she mumbled. I walked swiftly and silently into the bathroom. I opened the cupboard and lugged out the large, plastic box. I rummaged through the container until I found what I needed, bandages and gauze. I went to close the cupboard door, when I heard a piercing scream. Coming from downstairs. Never a good sign. Especially not when the kids were downstairs. And neither Max nor I were with them. So I knew I wouldn't be the only one worried about what the hell was going on down there.

Me: So?

Fang: ...

Me: Why?

Fang: Because I didn't even notice it...

Jazzy: You guys done here?

Me: Oh hey! Everyone, this is Jasmine, my best friend. Jasmine, everyone.

Jazzy: Hey everyone!

Me: Okay, bye now!

Jazzy: But, but, but...

Me: OUT!

Jazzy: Okay...

Me: Well, I just wanted to mention that this Friday is my BIRTHDAY!

Fang: Let's see how many people remember!

Me: If I get more than five birthday reviews/PMs with the subject 'SURPRISE' I'll update... How's that?

Fang: Oh, and another reason we didn't update...

Me: I was riding my motorbike with my cousin when the bike slipped and landed on top of me... In the process, the foot pedal caught my ankle and has bruised the bone. I still can't fully walk, even though it as two weeks ago...

Fang: So we couldn't get to the computer...

Me: I couldn't, you were just lazy!

PLQ winner: blueberryoreo

PLQ: What would be the best birthday present you could get/give?

RR&A!


	27. Didn't I kill you?

Me: Hey guys!

Fang: We've got some news...

Me: Yeah, you remember that ankle injury? Well let's just say I was made to skip on that... It's not fractured and I continue to have a bruised bone...

Fang: So, in week two of them, she's on crutches for four weeks...

Me: That's why I couldn't update... Couldn't get around, had to catch up with assignments, exams and homework...

Fang: And when she did have time, she was exhausted...

Me: Still am, but I'm itching to get more results from my readers...

Fang: We kinda hit an all-time low in April...

Me: Excluding last September and this month so far, it was my worst in terms of how many people visited the story...

Fang: Only 69 people...

Me: So please, if you like the story, get my name out there! If you hate the story, get my name out there! If you don't know how you got here, just get my name out there please!

Fang: For the good of the Flock, because you never know what she'll do on a rant...

Me: **SPOILER** – I kinda threw Max off a cliff in one of those...

Fang: WHAT!

Me: All will be explained... And one last thing, THANK YOU SO MUCH! 10 REVIEWS FOR MY BIRTHDAY! That was amazing... And some bonus PM's...

Fang: ...

Me: And an extra thank you to ARMADILLO76 for being my 150th reviewer!

Fang: On with the story?

Me: On with the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27 – Didn't I kill you?<strong>

**Max POV**

So my day started off perfectly. I woke up with Fang by my side (not like that, you over obsessed FAX fans. I swear, some people), him smiling, half as always, at me. Then, just when things had gotten good, disaster struck. Oh yes, the fun of my life!

It's just like when you watch a really good TV show/movie on TV. When everything gets to the juicy part, ad break... So freaking irritating!

Except what I was faced with, was much worse than your average two and a half minute ad break... But hey, it's me and my life is _never_ easy. (See chapter 25 for further rant, because it was so good that I really can't pull it off again! And let's face it, I don't really have the time to repeat it, sorry...)

A sum up of what happened? Basically, Fang pulled blankets off me (again, not like that, you sick puppies), my legs bleeding, as in _a lot_... Fang ran out to the phone, I chased and caught him. He carried me back to my room, after I almost collapsed on the stairs. Following that he went to get the first aid kit, but before he got back to me, I heard a high-pitched squeal from the kids. Not a joyous one, either. It was a rather painful scream, like the girls had been seriously scared.

But regardless of my injuries that really made me unable to move, me being the fearless leader I am, I stood up and ran down to them. Well, more like I hobbled out the door, got to the top step and fell the rest of the way. I winced before I hit each step; thankfully Fang caught me before I hit my head on the last landing. That could've been painful... Just thinking about what could've happened was made me feel woozy. Or maybe that was just from my legs. None the less, I wasn't in the best shape to be walking around. Scratch that, I shouldn't have been standing upright! But no matter what the cause was, I was just about to be falling over and passing out, if it weren't for Fang. So let's give it up for Fang! Yeah, the government funding now has a new competitor on its hands for what I really say is worth it! For the good of the Bird-Kids mutants in your area vs. for the good of the Maximum Ride's in your area...

I was still bent over in Fang's arms when I cleared my throat. "Kay, so what was the screaming all about, hmm?" I asked, thinking to myself 'this had better be good.' It took me a moment when I finally stood up, Fang still stabilising me, to see that no one was there. Not our guys, anyway.

But can anyone guess who was? If you guessed Santa, you're dead off. But anyone else wanna try? No, not Rudolf... That's right. Who else but - Dylan. Oh wow, how unexpected. In case you couldn't read it, that was a little dose of _sarcasm._ Yes, your recommended daily intake has been filled. You're welcome.

"What's up, Max? Did I startle you?" Dylan asked innocently. I felt Fang's grip on me tighten. His face filled with disgust.

"Don't talk to her like that," Fang warned. I allowed myself to be held protectively. Half because I liked Fang's warm, hard, muscular chest (especially through his thin black tee-shirt and my black & white singlet top), other half because I really couldn't stand up without some type of support holding me up. Fang did the job perfectly.

"What do you want, Dylan?" I spat. Not literally, because that would be gross. Blood and spit all over the carpet. Jeez, what _would_ Mum say?

"Just to say that I'm really sorry about your legs, but it was the only way to get your attention for certain." Yeah right.

"And?" I asked knowing there was more. It was never that straight forward. Ever. With _anything!_ I think we've been over this, a couple of times... He blinked a couple of times. What was he expecting, me to run over and say 'oh, that's fine Dylan. I'm alright,'? I didn't think he was that stupid, but apparently he was...

"That I can fix it, all of it," Dylan said pausing to check my reaction. "Your legs... The Flock..." My head and Fang's both snapped up when he said the flock.

"What do you know?" I asked in my 'don't mess with me' tone. It worked, he stumbled backwards then looked me in the eyes, fear filled. "Tell me now, or I swear to god you'll regret crossing my path."

"Don't worry about _them_ Max. They're all fine. I'm sure that they are in capable hands." I was tensing up by the second. The fact that they were missing was bad enough, but that he knew and was hiding it from me. Oh, the audacity of that boy. And yes, I've picked up a few big and fancy words from my Mum and Ella.

"Don't, Dylan. Just don't mess with her," Fang said with a harsh edge to his voice. You couldn't really tell he was just as pissed off as I was, unless it was me... And I'm just amazing, so I can read him like that. "Look, just tell us what you know." Dylan actually had the nerve to shake his head, _and smile!_ I swear to god, he was in for it.

"No, you look here, Fang," Dylan said with sass in his voice. For a guy, he did a really good preppy chick. He looked back at me, softened his gaze and began again with his voice. "Max, I can make it all better for you. I know where they are, and I'll take you. Once you let me fix your legs." I seriously considered this, but once again, there was more.

"Go on," I ushered.

"He has to go," Dylan said pointing to Fang. I reached back and clutched onto his shirt. I was suddenly _not_ so inclined to consider it. I wanted my flock back, but couldn't lose Fang for it. Not ever again.

But then he grabbed my hands and looked at me meaningfully. "Take it, Max." _What?_ "This may be your only chance to be healed and to find the Flock. If this is what it takes to make you all safe again, I'll do it." _WHAT?_ I looked up at his, trying to decipher his dark eyes. He was looking into me meaningfully, like I needed to know something else. I couldn't figure it out, but. Me being me; went to question what the hell he was doing, but before I could he kissed the top of my head and ran out the door.

Great. Just when I get him back and he promises to never leave me again, guess what he did? Stayed by my side forever? Killed Dylan right then and there? Helped me through this and we got the Flock back with us? No, sadly no, and nope... More along the lines of he left me standing there, helpless and incapable of doing anything else, except falling over and onto the carpet, skidding my knees and getting carpet burn.

So much for 'I love you and will never leave you.' God, he was such a good actor, and he made me believe that he truly cared for me. And I loathed him for it.

* * *

><p>Me: So? Whatcha think?<p>

Fang: You made me seem 100% horrible...

Me: Yeah, and so did JP in 'Fang'...

Fang: True...

Me: So the PLQ winner was Sunsets! (Reflections of Twilight) I would've said the Flock, personally... But, whatever floats your boat!

PLQ: If you were Max, and had to kill one of the Flock, or watch all die before you, who would it be and why?

Fang: -swings punch at Kate- YOU'RE SO HORRIBLE!

Me: -ducks and laughs as Fang flies into the window- I KNOW! Until next time!

RR&A!


	28. Katherine

Me: Evening!

Fang: So I'm a little annoyed at Kate from last chapter, so let's see if she can make up for it this time…

Me: I'm eager to get this out, so I'll ramble at the end!

Reminding you of my disclaimer: I do not own the Flock, but Katherine, who you'll meet in a moment, I do own…

ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28 – Katherine<strong>

**Fang POV**

"This may be your only chance to be healed and to find the Flock. If this is what it takes to make you all safe again, I'll do it," I told Max. She looked confused and tried to understand my signals. '_I'll come back after I've got the rest of the Flock, and then we get rid of this moron, for _good' I screamed at her, through my eyes, of course. I couldn't let Dylan hear me saying that, because if he did, he wouldn't let me leave like I did.

I closed my eyes, kissed the top of Max's head and ran out the door, jumping in the sky to throw out my wings. It was time to take a stand, but I had to start by finding the Flock.

I got up higher than the trees, so I had a good view of the grounds that surrounded the house. I looked out the back, near the river that we backed onto, and saw four small figures chained up to what looked like a generator... I couldn't tell what it was too clearly, but I did know my Flock when I saw them. I angled a few mere feathers and raced down to them.

"FANG!" Angel screamed. They were actually tied up to the air conditioner, the fan blade. Which was on and dragging them closer to the box. And guess how the bastard chose to tie them up? By their necks! God he was gutsy... You'd of thought that he might think that I would come and get them.

"I told you all he would come and save us!" Nudge bragged.

"We can do this later, when you're all untied, Max is safe and Dylan is dead," I ordered.

"WHAT? You left her in there with _him?_" Iggy shouted._ Shit._

"Poor planning on my behalf, I know." I got closer to them to see that they were tied up with some rope... That was encased in metal... Brilliant work, Dylan. Did you _want _them to die?

They were tied up in order from youngest to oldest, so Angel was the first on the chopping block.

"Ig?" I needed to know, and he was the best one to find out from. Oldest, not Nudge, and could sum it up for me fast.

"I didn't see, so there might be parts missing." _No shit, Sherlock_ I though. "We went down to have breakfast. I got the eggs out and started cooking, and then I asked how everyone wanted their eggs. But before anyone could respond, I heard Nudge scream. As I turned around, I was grabbed and dragged off. That's landed us here." Brilliant... So now I had to find a way to get them out of there, before they were strangled to death. I looked around to find what materials I had to works with on this. There were a couple of rocks – I could use them to scrape off the metal; a few twigs... – not much help; and a branch – as long as it fit, I could jam it between the bars on the top and then it would seize up the blade, also running out the motor. Well, it was worth a shot. I grabbed the longest branch and tried it, finding it too thick. I went through almost all the sticks around me, so I ran a little further away from them to get to one that would work.

I was about to grab one when I heard them all scream out. "FANG!" Angel yelled over the top again. She sounded like she was being strangled, so this would have to do.

I ran back and jammed it into the cage and successfully. But poor Angel was almost on top of the air con by then.

"Hang on, Ange," I urged. She clutched onto the caging on top of the box for dear life. I snatched up a couple of rocks and started hitting at the rope. Then Iggy walked up to help me. Wait, what? "How did you get out, Ig?"

"Um, the end of the rope was closest to me and it wasn't tied up or anything... So I threaded it back through the knot at my neck, and hey presto! Ig's out!" I glared at him, knowing it wouldn't affect him, but more for my simple stupidity than anything he'd done.

"Help Nudge," I instructed.

So we got the whole lot out, and just as he was finishing with Angel, Dylan rounded the corner. Carrying my Max, my love, over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Oh. No. He. DIDN'T!

"Oh. Thought you left?" Dylan mocked. "At least that's why I think she's crying," he said standing Max upright. He was right, thought. She had been crying. But when she saw me, she ran over and jumped up to hang off me, looping her legs around my waist and lacing her hands around my neck. Actually almost knocking me over and into Iggy, but I rocked back forwards with her. I loved holding her this close to me. Her smell was so strong and sweet.

"I knew you wouldn't walk out on me again," she silently cried into my shoulder.

"Never, Max. Never," I comforted her. I held her up and stroked her hair. She shimmied back down and stood up beside me, clutching onto my arm.

"Now, hold up..." Dylan smirked, or tried to. Imagine a cow's impression of a smirk and that would be better that _horrid_ attempt of Dylan's. "I've got someone for you to meet, Fang. Or should I say, re-meet..." What? How did he have access to other people? Let alone smuggling powers?

"What do you mean," Max snapped.

"Fang, meet Katherine," he said gesturing towards the side of the house where a young girl, not too much older than us, walked around. She had long, wavy red hair, was wearing a tight pink shirt that barely covered her, and she had a sort of excited look on her face.

Max stood glaring at her, when I realised that Katherine was waiting for me to say something to her. Only thing was, I didn't know what to say. So, I started by introducing myself.

"Hi Katherine," I said extending my hand to her. "I'm..."

"I know who you are!" she cut me off. I had no idea how, or who she thought I was, but I was about to find out.

"Who am I then, Katherine?" I felt Max's stare getting colder and colder towards her, and she tried to hold me tighter.

Katherine gave a flirty, girly giggle before responding. "Silly, Fang." So she knew my name. Probably thanks to Dylan. "You're my fiancé."

* * *

><p>Me: -ducks as chair is thrown at head- WHAT WAS THAT FOR?<p>

Fang: WHAT THE HELL IS WITH KATHERINE?

Me: All part of my everlasting plot!

Fang: YOU'D BETTER EXPLAIN EVERYTHING NEXT CHAPTER!

Me: -whispers in ear- Make sense now?

Fang: -takes deep breath- More than before…

Me: So, the PLQ winner is 'Chlorinated Freak'! I was almost going to give it to Sunsets again, but then I saw Chlorinated Freak's answer… Check it out if you want.

PLQ: Beach or forest? And why?

TTFN!

RR&A!


	29. Kill me as you please

Me: Hey guys!

Fang: Just pointing out she's had a rather... Interesting week... So this may be as equally... Interesting...

Me: Oh, don't worry them, Fang... It's only the people who get in my way of being me who will be the first to die...

Fang: Yeah, as I said... Interesting...

Me: Well, I won't bore you with the details of it, but basically I had to do this speech for English. I _**HATE **_public speaking... So I had to get up in front of my buttheadish class and speak... On crutches... About starvation...

Fang: And then, when she broke down as she finished, she wrote a story!

Me: Yes, how nice... Only, it's not... Work in progress ATM, but it's for the realm of the Ouran High School Host Club... Let me know if you're interested in it possibly going up at some point in time...

Fang: So, now do we get to find out what the fudge is wrong with Dylan? And who the heckers Katherine is?

Me: More or less...

Disclaimer: Still own zip...

Heads up: This chapter may suck... I wanted to get it done fast and can't really change a little bit of it now without changing the whole story hereafter... So please, don't flame if you don't like this chapter... Fortunately I've been really lucky with you guys and haven't had many bad reviews, so I just want to put it out there how much each and every one of you mean to me. I know how many people read it, without reviewing, but the fact that you all keep coming back each update to see what I've got planned for the Flock and to encourage me, it just restores my faith in people again. So thank you, to all of you.

Fang: -offers tissue for heartfelt speech-

Me: Yeah, yeah. So without any further interupti- BUTTERFLY!

Fang: Ahem...

Me: Oh sorry, yeah the chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29 <strong>

**Max POV**

So here's the deal. Fang's just left me alone inside with Dylan. My thoughts were basically the same as when we figured out that I had gills... _Fang, you traitor. I thought you loved me! _

And after my mental rant, Dylan started, wait for it... Spitting on my legs! Well, not actually... More like he sucked his fingers and then pressed them against the blooded scars. They quickly disappeared and no longer stung as badly.

"How about I get you some breakfast then we meet up with the flock?" Dylan suggested, bringing out the pancake mix. Iggy hated it, never used it... That was a lie, once we made him use it as part of a dare, but he'd never used it since. So we really only kept it for the sake of when Ig was asleep or wasn't up for cooking and we needed breakfast. And _no,_ I did not use it; it was usually Dylan or Nudge.

"Sure," I nodded. I was too weak to ignore the offer. But I had to check something with him. "We will be going straight to the flock as soon as I'm done, right?"

"No worries, Max." Dylan had said it like he wasn't finished the conversation between us. "And I'm certain that with Fang gone this time that you will all be better off. And I know that you'll soon see that I'm right." That got me teary eyed. To think that Dylan might've actually gotten rid of Fang again, and that I might never see the bane of my existence, the love of my life ever again just killed me. Part deux shouldn't even really still be considered as any form of my existence. "Oh, Max," Dylan stuttered when he saw me crying. He walked over to me with a sorry look on his face and a stack of pancakes on a plate. Either he cooked faster than assumed, or I had a little longer time thinking about the man I may never see ever again a.k.a. Fang.

"Max, I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to make you cry... Umm..." I knew this was making him uncomfortable just seeing me this emotional. He sat down and patted the seat to signal me to sit down next to him. I was really reluctant to do so, but I was still too hungry to protest, so I slumped into the chair and began picking at the pancakes. Clearly noting me having the burnt versus undercooked debate in my head, Dylan cleared his throat. "Listen, if you want to, I'll take you around to the flock now. Eat after, maybe Iggy can make eggs or something better than this," he said gesturing to the stack of sloppy and crumbling pancakes.

So I stood up and began to walk towards the door. Yeah, who wants to take a stab at what happened? I walked out with ease, embracing myself in the flock with perfect leadership. Nah, I prefer to go with the classic stumble and collapse in Dylan's arms. Don't worry, I was more disgusted than you could ever imagine, times ten.

"Want me to carry you?" Dylan sort of laughed the question. I wasn't sure how much of him he was joking about that, but I was going to take advantage of his offer.

"Yep." I really didn't want much of me touching him, so I threw myself over his shoulder. I felt free to cry behind his back, literally. Until he decided to 'support' me by placing his hand too close to my butt, I was alright. We continued out the door and he walked out and around somewhere. We were silent until Dylan spoke to someone, but not me.

"Oh. Thought you left?" He paused, probably for a reaction. "At least that's why I think she's crying," as he said it, I knew who he was talking to and I let the tears roll down my face, well up actually, since I was hanging upside down... But I cried, not for Dylan's satisfaction, but because I knew it was probably another sick joke, if not from Dylan then from Fang. I 'discreetly' dug my nails into Dylan's back, so he would put me down. He did, but then I saw Fang standing about four feet away from me puzzled at my look. Yeah, tears are fairly new to me. I couldn't hold it in, so I ran up to Fang and threw myself onto him, wrapping my legs around him and gripping the back of his shirt with my arms. He almost fell over with me, but he just stood there and held me closer to him.

"I knew you wouldn't walk out on me again," I said into his shoulder. I pressed myself against his chest with all my might, I never wanted to let go of him.

"Never, Max. Never," Fang confirmed. He ran his fingers through my hair in the way that only he can and make me shiver. I mean others can run their hands through my mess, but Fang was the only one that could make electricity run down my spine.

I jumped back off him, well as jumpy as someone with a hell of a lot of blood loss can jump, and used him as my human crutch. **(AN: Thanks to all **_**my**_** human crutches throughout the process of getting my ankle recovered! You know who you are!)**

"Now, hold up..." Dylan started. "I've got someone for you to meet, Fang." This was going to get very ugly, very fast if he didn't explain immediately.

"What do you mean?" I all but shouted at him.

"Fang, meet Katherine," Dylan pointed around the side of the house. And out emerged a young red headed (yay!) girl. She was wearing a horrific pink top that was pretty much a tight, see-through boob tube, a pristine clean pink coloured denim short-skirt and had on sparkly red stilettos that got the mud over them. Sucked in Missy Prissy!

I felt jealous, too jealous for just a brother-sister relationship with Fang. You wanna know why? I was in love with him. There, I said it! I loved Fang! So this girl had no chance with him, I hoped.

Then Fang did the oddest thing and held his hand out to her. My heart seized up thinking he was going to grab hers or something, but then he started to try and make her feel welcome.

"Hi Katherine, I'm..." She cut him off.

"I know who you are!" she squealed, making my ears ring and my jealousy metre hit twenty. On a measure of one to ten, that was.

"Who am I then, Katherine?" Fang said with the slightest bit of sass to his voice. I felt myself gripping him tighter, until he all but shook me off.

After a sickeningly girly giggle out of the devil's mouth she said, "Silly, Fang... You're my fiancé!" I felt myself getting dizzy, then an adrenaline rush, and then I felt faint, then furious. This continued for the remainder of Katherine's 'visit'... And instead of helping me and supporting me more, Fang ignored me, letting me fall to the dirt without a care. I had to catch myself to stop me from rolling down and into the gorge below.

"I'm sorry," I said standing back up. "I thought you just said that Fang was your fiancé..." I hoped I had been hearing things, but I was too certain I wasn't.

"Uh huh... I did!" Katherine said with a cheery smile on her face.

"Umm... I think there's been a little mix up with this, we don't even know you!" I said as nicely as I could with the jealousy metre easily hitting 100... Oh and it was still on the scale of one to ten.

"Nope, I've got the ring to prove it too!" she said extending her left hand to show an old fashioned promise ring... Not just any promise ring, the one that Fang had given me just before he left... The one that I threw out into a lake we'd passed over to get here... My heart stopped for a moment before I screamed out in rage.

"HOW DID YOU GET THAT?" I said in a way that even I wouldn't want to answer someone if they said it like that.

But oh no, this had _no_ effect whatsoever on Katherine. She just giggled at me, god she was infuriating! "Silly girl, your brother gave it to me last week! He asked me to marry him and I said yes! So that means we're engaged now!" Brother? Last _week?_ _YES?_ It was a girl's worst nightmare. I couldn't handle it...

"Excuse me, but I feel that if I stay any longer I will become a bigger third wheel in this 'engagement'." I said using quotation marks around engagement. "If on the off chance you need me, I will be breaking my wings off and jumping off a high cliff." And with that I jumped up, snapped out my wings and flew away.

"MAX!" I heard Fang speak to me for the first time since I had stood on my own two legs. But I couldn't be bothered to turn around and have my heart broken again, so I flew into turbo.

Ah, I loved being a teenage mutant sometimes.

* * *

><p>Me: Like I warned, it kinda sucked...<p>

Fang: Well, what was with the breakfast scene?

Me: I needed two things. One, a filler because the chapter would've been too short... And two, a kinda nice scene between Dylan and Max...

That being said: The purpose of the scene was _not_ to change anyone's opinion on Dylan/make him seem nice-ish/or to have a semi-Mylan scene... In fact, 'twas to be the opposite... To show how he sucks at cooking and how he knows nothing about Max and how he has no chance at Max...

Max: You know I'm right here...

Me: Uh huh...

PLQ WINNER: EllaIncarnate.

PLQ: Overly happy dog who doesn't know his own strength and is always happy, or the ignorant, do its own thing, kinda lazy, sorta shy dog? Why, because as I write this, my dog is barking like a lunatic...

So, TTFN! See ya later and all that jazz.

By the way, just pointing out that more reviews, means faster updates... A trick that generally works on most FF authors...

RR&A!


	30. No way in hell!

Me: Hola!

Fang: We are back, thanks to a record-breaking month!

Me: That's right, this is the most people we've had all year! I'm so proud!

Fang: So, keep getting the name out there, please!

Me: And, I'm sad to say that this little journey of ours is coming to a close...

Fang: Not just yet, but soon...

Me: I'm deciding on my ending, and it's about seven chapters off this... Then I hope to finish writing it soon, so I can have it up as quickly as possible!

Fang: And please, if you have an area you want us to venture into next, just pop it in a review or a PM, and let us know!

Me: I can't do everything, but I will try to keep you guys happy! Also, I'm starting an Ouran High School Host Club fic, so keep an eye out for that!

Fang: And now, on to the story!

Me: Yes, Katherine's shocking discovery, Max's leap of faith, an awesome battle between Fang and Dylan, and... Well, you'll just have to read to find out!

Disclaimer: As if you don't already know, I don't own Maximum Ride, I leave all rights to JP and the only thing I own is my brand-spanking-new USB! Hopefully it will be nicer than the rest have been... 16GB this time!

ONWARD HO!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30<strong>

**Fang POV**

"Excuse me, but I feel that if I stay any longer I will become a bigger third wheel in this 'engagement'," Max motioned with her hands around engagement. I was super nervous about what she would do next. I didn't know who the hell this Katherine chick was, nor who she thought she was, but it was irritating Max and she was looking like she was about to do something incredibly quickly and very Max-like. But what, was still to come. "If on the off chance you need me, I will be breaking my wings off and jumping off a high cliff." Great, that's the Max-factor to it. She jumped up and threw out her wings. She flew off without another word.  
>"MAX!" I shouted after her. Then she did the usual thing and didn't turn around or even acknowledge that I had called her. In fact, she sped up and away from me.<p>

"Oh, just leave her, Fang," Katherine said grabbing my hand. She pulled it up to her chest, making me feel more uncomfortable than before. "Besides, it'll give us some more time to be... Alone," she giggled. It was infuriating me how she thought that she could just come in here and try to take Max's place. The key word being try, because no one could _ever _take Max's place in my heart. She held the one spot that could never be replaced, by anyone but her.

"I'm sorry, Katherine," I started. "But there_ is_ a huge mistake." I said shoving her off me without the slightest effort. I refused to let this continue on any longer.

"What do you mean, baby?" Katherine teased, attempting to come once again closer to me. I threw my hands up in defence and pushed her a good two feet away from me. Her expression flew from flirty to almost afraid.

"I mean that I have no idea who the hell you are, no idea what the hell you are up to and there is no way in hell that you are going to touch me again or hurt my Max!" I shouted in her face. I instantly felt bad, but worse when she burst into tears.

"Listen, I'm sorry, okay?" she said through sobs. I never liked to see people cry, much less girls who I had known for about three minutes. "I never wanted for any of this to happen! I'm an actress, alright?" An actress? As in hired? "Yeah he hired me," she said pointing to Dylan. I watched for a second as he shook his head and began to stumble backwards, before turning back to Katherine.

"I'm sorry too, Katherine. Sorry that he used you like this and that you have to see this," I said sincerely, seconds before I lunged at Dylan with all I had. He was taken aback at how calm I had been before when I was comforting, well sort of, Katherine, and how I could jump from that to ripping his throat out.

I let all hell break loose inside of me, something I hadn't done properly since before our birthday. I grabbed his arms and twisted them behind him, threatening to snap them if he moved. I kicked the backs of his knees, forcing him to 'bow'. Dylan bent over as best he could with my boot on his back and as I ripped his arms backwards. I tore until he screamed, and then some. I wasn't going to let him survive, or want to anyway.

But then he snapped his wings out, knocking me off him and throwing me back towards the canyon. I jumped up and unfurled my own wings. I knew he was more vulnerable in the air, even after he was continually being enhanced. I had the advantage, so I threw a roundhouse kick to his chest, which sent him sailing down a few feet.

Once he had regathered himself, he threw a punch to my ribs. My previously _broken_ ribs. They throbbed and bled again. It hurt, a lot. But not as much as this was going to hurt him or as badly as I felt knowing Max was out there, almost certainly pissed off as hell with me. Her last words kept replaying in my head. _I will be breaking my wings off and jumping off a high cliff. _I knew if she was this hurt, she would. So I had to end this fight, and fast.

I threw a hand to his leg, and the other to his head and smashed them together. He screamed and faltered for a moment, when I clapped my hands over his ears.

A little bird-kid know how: Balance is the key when flying. Balance is measured by the ears... With popped eardrums, you don't have any balance. So this explains why Dylan began dropping like a stone. And we'd moved further over the canyon, so he had a long way to drop.

His scream echoed around the valley and the surrounding hills. I flew back towards the Flock, and checked for their reactions. Once I had landed, I got thumbs ups from everyone, but their faces grew cold after a moment. Iggy remained impassive, so I assumed Dylan was back and behind me. A quick 360 confirmed it.

"Everyone, get inside now!" I ordered. My years of living with Max has taught me how to lead the Flock. Although I could never do it without her or as well as her, they didn't mess with me when I was taking charge.

"What about me!" Katherine cried. I had forgotten about her, and Dylan was just about to take his first shot at me.

"I'll take her in," Nudge said, ushering Katherine around the side of the house. I threw her a look that said thanks and keep the rest of them safe too. She nodded and took the shaking girl inside, moments before Dylan smashed a log into the back of my head. I stumbled back, before regaining my balance and snap-kicking him in the chest. This stalled him for a moment when I ran back a couple of steps and hurled myself at him, with my feet almost caving his head in. He continued to stumble backwards and drop the log. I picked it up and took it to the side of his head. I heard another sickeningly loud 'crack' coming from his skull, and sure enough when I looked, his ever perfect face was covered in blood.

He was closing in on the house, when Dylan pulled out a knife from his shorts. He began lashing out at me and... Tripped over a root...

The knife landed in his chest, he was dying slowly. So I would speed up the process... I took the knife from his chest, and threw it aside. I grabbed the chain used to tie up the kids and wrapped up his ankles, wrists and connected them behind his back. I did it so he couldn't fly away from the fate that I had in mind for him.

I picked him up by the rope and carried him to the edge of the cliff. "Thanks for nothing, scum bag," I said as I threw him down the crevasse and he fell. I flew over and watched until he hit the ground far below and his blood almost flooded the ground where he landed.

Once I was certain he was dead this time, I raced back inside and checked in with the Flock. "Everyone okay in here?" I called out. As I walked inside I saw them all gathered around Katherine, who looked as if she was telling her life story.

"Yeah, Fang," Iggy said. "We're just calming Kathy down now." Kathy?

"Okay, so if you don't mind I'm going to take her back now and go try to explain things to Max." I walked over to 'Kathy' and asked her of her coordinates. She just looked at me funny.

"I don't know, but I can walk back there. It takes me twenty minutes."

"Then it'll take us five to fly you," I said gesturing to Iggy as he shrugged out his wings.

We carried her back and made her swear not to tell anyone of our location, our wings or to ever come back. She did. I just hope her word is stronger than steel.

But I didn't have time to stick around and find out.

Iggy and I flew back to the house, and just before we landed I tapped the back of his hand twice. He took one look at my direction and knew what I was doing. He nodded knowingly. He knew that I had to stop Max from doing anything drastic and that included killing herself or breaking off her wings... Both of which she had promised to do.

* * *

><p>Me: Okay, so...<p>

Fang: Hurry up and post...

Me: Why? You want to see where I'm going with this, don't you?

Fang: Well, yeah. I want to see what you do to my poor Max!

Me: So how about I make a deal with you... All of you. –referring to readers-

Fang: I'm listening...

Me: I am outright being stubborn and saying that until I hit 175 reviews, I'm not going to update...

Fang: WHAT!

Me: Well, if that's the only way I get any more reviews, it's what I have to do...

Fang: -gobsmacked at idea of waiting-

PLQ WINNER: MaxIsMe. Hyper-lazy dog... Brilliant!

PLQ: What do you think of the story? The person with the most advice/best honest* answer wins!

PRIZE: Sneak peek of the final chapter first!

* When I say 'honest', I mean not all good stuff, but not all bad stuff... I mean, the story may be brilliant to you, but give me some advice/constructive criticism... But not a downpour of it... One step at a time.

Me: So, as the story begins to close, what more twists can I drag into the Flock's lives? Let me know what you think!

Fang: Don't be too mean! Not to my Max! –throws punch at Kate-

Me: -ducks and rolls Fang onto bed- -ties Fang up with doona-

Fang: Damn...

Me: Oh, by the way! I'm off crutches! Whoever mentions that in a review, will go in the running to win a fabulous prize announced next chapter! And another thing... Who likes my picture? Made it myself! -very proud-

Fang: Can you untie me now?

Me: -laughs- Until next time!

Au Revoir!

RR&A!


	31. My true thoughts

Me: OH MY FANG!

Fang: Hey! Oh, and can you untie me now?

Me: Sorry –unties- , but... 183 reviews?

Fang: Yep, you asked for more reviews, you got more reviews!

Me: Just... Wow...

Fang: See, we've been at Dad's, with limited internet, as in no computer...

Me: The net hates my laptop, but is alright with my iPod, so that's how I PM/read/stay sane...

Fang: But sadly we can't update from the iPod, so...

Me: ...this is the first chance we've had.

Fang: So, can we announce that as of this chapter (31) Kate and I will be responding to most, if not all, reviews made to each and every story!

Me: Not necessarily within the first twenty minutes, but wherever I have time, I'll either PM it to the people with accounts, or mention it in the chapter if it needs an answer for those without!

Fang: And can we say, in the words of, oddly enough, words unsaid, "Wtf Fanfiction! Pull a facebook and change"

Me: Yes, and to all the people without accounts who don't know how to change their name, instead of it saying "Posting as: Guest" change it to something awesome like "Posting as: A purple unicorn!" If someone does that, I will update like, within two minutes of seeing it, so long as I can!

Fang: On with the story yet?

Me: Yes, on with the story!

Disclaimer: Is this really neccesary? I mean, if I'm writing on fan fiction, you kinda expect that I don't own it, right? Well, I would... but nonetheless, I still own zip...

BTW: Slight songfic in this... Just, as I was reading "Fang", trying to come up with the next chapter, these songs were playing on my iPod, and yeah... Just seemed so perfect, if you get what I mean...

BTW2: I have a whole playlist of songs for the Flock... Ask me about it sometime!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31 <strong>

**Max POV**

It felt so good to be flying again, except for that I was running away from Fang. Who'd, once again, let me down.

But, at least I knew he wouldn't catch me like this. Not until I stopped. It was an advantage of my genetic mutations. Angel got telepathy on levels no one wanted to visit, Fang got invisibility and I got super speed. Yep, no one else can do it, so I can get away pretty easily.

About twenty minutes later I had reached the cave where we learnt to fly with the hawks. I knew I would be safe there and that no one would come looking for me. They were all too busy with _Katherine_... God, add her to the list of red-heads I hate.

But it wasn't her fault that Fang couldn't make his mind up about how he felt about me. I mean, he left me and I hoped I would never see his face again... Maybe not straight up, but just when he showed up, I needed him least. Except when I really did need him, when he first left, he was nowhere to be found. I just didn't understand what I did to deserve that. I never did anything to him, except raised him as my brother, taught him everything he knows, helped him through every problem he's ever faced and, according to his letter, being his first and only love.

I walked further into the cave and sat down towards the back. I pulled out the crumpled letter. I had kept it on me since he had given it to me. I had never gone anywhere or done anything without it. It was my little piece of the Fang that still loved me. I didn't even know if he still existed.

I know that Fang was still around, but I was so unsure about the part that had written the sweetest note ever... Then again it was also the most crushing note a girl could ever be given...

But it had still told me that he cared about me. For real, not for a joke or a laugh or a bet. Just for the simple fact of he loved me. And that was all I had needed. That was all I had asked for. That was everything I had wanted, and that would tell me the thoughts of his heart.

I noticed the fingerprints and nail marks around my favourite parts... The parts that told me how wonderful he thought I was...

"You looked so beautiful today. I'm going to remember what you looked like forever."

"The thing is, Maximum, I love you. I can't help but be focused on you when we're together. If you're in the room, I want to be next to you. If you're gone, I think about you. You're who I want to talk to. If we're in a fight, I want you at my back. When we're together, the sun is shining. When we're apart, everything is in shades of gray."

"I love you. I love your smile, your snarl, your grin, your face when you're sleeping. I love your hair streaming out behind you as we fly, with the sunlight making it shine, if it doesn't have too much mud or blood in it. I love seeing your wings spread out, the white and brown and tan and speckled, and the tiny downy feathers right at the top of your shoulders. I love your eyes, whether they're cold or calculating or suspicious or laughing or warm, like when you look at me."

"You're the best warrior I've ever known, the best leader. You're the most comforting mum we've ever had. You're the biggest goofball, the worst driver, and a truly lousy cook. You've kept us safe and provided for us, in good times and bad. You're my best friend, my first and only love, and the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, with wings or without."

"Good-bye, my love."

But then I remember how wrong I was to believe any of it... I never did, not when I first read it anyway. When he came back I began to think that it was more true, than not... But then his fiancé came along and rained on my parade...

He had lied to me, and I'd been too arrogant to see through his games.

I pulled out the iPod mum had given me. She'd gave it to me just after Fang had left us and I had broken down. Ironically, another hand-me-up from Ella... I say that, because it is weird how I'm the oldest, but have everything passed along to anyway...

It really didn't help, since I had proceeded to fill it with songs that represented what I was going through.

I shoved in the earphones and hit play.

"This time was different, felt like I was just a victim, and it cut me like a knife, when you walked out of my life," Rihanna sang the last few notes of Cry. I was alright at singing, for a mutation destined to fail...

I stopped to wipe a tear from my eye. I hated what he'd done to me. He was the only one that could make me this upset. The only one that could affect me like this.

I looked down at the screen to see what song was up; Don't say goodbye by The Veronicas. I knew that one fairly well, and I had nothing better to do... So I began belting it out at the tops of my lungs.

"_Lying here, thinking 'bout you._

_No more tears, fighting for you._

_So don't throw it in my face, in my face,_

_I (don't) know what I did to you._

_And don't make me feel guilty, keep blaming me._

_I still want you."_

Yes I added in the 'don't', because I didn't know!

"_All cried out, pleading with you_

_I'm dying now, don't say that were through._

_I'd rather you hate me than break me; you're all I ever knew._

_Now hold on, 'cause I'm trying to save us,_

_I'm still in love with you."_

I was, it was just a fact. I hadn't gotten over him and I didn't think I ever would.

"_Don't say goodbye, don't, don't say goodbye!_

_Don't say goodbye, don't, don't say goodbye!_

_Don't say goodbye, don't, don't say goodbye!_

_Don't say goodbye, don't, don't say goodbye!"_

I couldn't help as another tear rolled down my cheek, followed by another, and another until I was fully crying. Silently, but still crying.

I looked out of the cave and saw a shadow move over the opening. _Just a stupid hawk,_ I thought.

I stood up slowly and walked out onto the edge, clutching the letter and letting the iPod fall out of my ears.

There is no point living a life where I can't have Fang, I thought as I shut my wings, closed my eyes and dropped from the ledge like a stone.

* * *

><p>Me: Okay, so the ending there was perhaps a little dark...<p>

Fang: ...

Me: You okay there, Fang?

Fang: -on floor-

Me: Well, I'll take that as you liked the chapter...

REVIEW RESPONSES:

Guest - just to all of you, because there were like four... Thank you, to everyone, even those with accounts! It means a lot that you all review and let me know you care!

Guest (review 183 ;P) – I know I said I would update at 175 reviews, but I was without a computer to update with... I'm sorry...

PLQ WINNER: Glass in the trees! I don't know if it was the whole "YAY DYLAN'S DEAD!" thing that caught me onto your review, but thank you for that! So, once I've written it, if you PM me, I can send you the snippet of the last chapter! And I now would like to add Sunsets (Reflections of Twilight) as a co-winner!

PLQ: (Multiple choice) What should I do when this story is finished?

Continue with a second in this 'series'.

Start a new story, in this fandom.

Start a new story, new fandom (please advise).

Drop the writing act all together.

A mix of the above (please advise).

Me: So there you go, a little tricky as a PLQ, but I was curious to see your opinion.

Fang: ...

CHALLENGE: We hit 175 really easy... What about making it to 200? Too much to ask? I don't think so... After all, I won't be updating until then! It's a little cheeky, but I loved the result from last time!

Me: Can I just add here, thank you to Sunsets. You've always helped me and given me support, so it was so nice to see that PM come in from you. And I don't mind about the suckup side of it! There's always a couple of times where suckups are nice!

ULTIMATE PRIZE: So last time I mentioned a valuable prize... Here it is, the chance to work with me on the re-write, if you want! The way the decision will be made is that everyone (account people only, sorry...) who would like to enter can please either put in the review that they're interested, or put it in a PM, and include why you should win and who deserves to come back from the dead more, Dylan or Ari... Legit entries only, please! And may the odds be ever in your favor! (sorry, HG fan here too...)

Me: Well, I'll see you all next time!

Ciao!

RR&A!

Fang: ...


	32. She's already gone

Me: Hi y'all!

Fang: I'm just gonna take a moment to say that Kate is horrible...

Me: THAT IS SO TRUE!

Fang: Huh?

Me: Basically, this chapter is mean... And like I said, it's drawing to a close... Actually much quicker than I'd have liked, really, but what are you gonna do?

Fang: Well, I'm kinda anxious to read this chapter, so...

Me: And I'm anxious to get it out!

Disclaimer: We don't claim...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32<strong>

**Fang POV **

I flew silently over the valley, after I had taken Iggy back to the Flock. It hadn't taken long for me to explain what I was doing. They knew I had to go after her. I wouldn't let Max get away like this. She was too extreme for me to wait for her to come back. It was one of the things I usually loved the most about Max, her ability to make life decisions with the bat of an eyelid. But in this case, it was her life, not the enemy. So it wasn't too long before I had left again to go find Max.

I knew where she would go. She would go somewhere that reminded her of me. Of our special times together. Of the days before Dylan showed up. I knew she was with the hawks. It was where we had the best memories of us. The more stable memories. The days before I fell for her and she was put in all the extra danger. When Angel's prediction was made, she was put in more danger. But even before that when she was just doing the air shows and I knew once she had been shot at, that was it. No more air shows... But, I felt it was my fault...

I raced towards the cave. I still wasn't as fast as her, but I had gotten faster. So I had more of a chance of catching up to her without anyone else following me. It would also give me some peace of mind that the Flock were all at home, safe and sound.

When the opening was in sight, I heard someone humming. She sounded like an angel. I knew it was Max. It had her voice in the song. As I got closer I heard the words start, and her voice clearer.

"_Lying here, thinking 'bout you._

_No more tears, fighting for you._

_So don't throw it in my face, in my face,_

_I (don't) know what I did to you._

_And don't make me feel guilty, keep blaming me._

_I still want you."_

It was in that instance that I knew she was thinking about me. When she said that she didn't know what she did to me, I was so close to screaming out and telling her she had done nothing to me. But I couldn't, she would've stopped and ran away.

I knew what she was doing. Singing to me, without her knowing that I really was listening. Her voice was so beautiful; I couldn't believe I had never heard her sing before. I loved her voice. It was so sweet.

"_All cried out, pleading with you_

_I'm dying now, don't say that were through._

_I'd rather you hate me than break me; you're all I ever knew._

_Now hold on, 'cause I'm trying to save us,_

_I'm still in love with you."_

I couldn't believe she thought that I said we were over... Or she believed Katherine...

"_Don't say goodbye, don't, don't say goodbye!" _She repeated.

I flew closer toward the cave, by then I could see her. She held a squashed piece of paper... I assumed it was the note I had left her after Total and Akila's wedding. I landed to the side of the opening and was about to fold my wings in, when Max walked out. Her wings were clamped tight against her back, eyes squeezed closed and the note pressed to her chest. I went to say something to her, but she took a step closer to the edge, then another. I thought she would stop, or fly off, but she didn't. Instead she walked right off the edge of the cliff.

I watched after her. I didn't go after her because I knew she wouldn't die like this. She couldn't. I thought her wings would've snapped out, she would've sailed back up towards me. I knew she wouldn't let herself go that easy. Maximum Ride would never give up on life, on me, that easy.

I almost fell over the edge of the rock when I saw her splash into the lake below. It gave me a smidge of hope. I knew she could breathe underwater, so she would be fine.

But I watched for a few more seconds, and she didn't resurface. There were no ripples or bubbles from her moving or breathing. Not after the initial waves went away.

I stood up. _I'm not going to let this happen to her_, I thought. I sped down towards where she had gone in, thinking _I made a promise, and I'm not about to give up on that._ I dove into the water and looked everywhere for her. I couldn't see her at first, so I went deeper and deeper and looked near the floor of the lake. My thick hoody sticking to my skin, making me colder than I already was from just knowing Max might've been in danger.

Then I saw Max lying motionless amongst rocks and seaweed, surrounded by a cloud of crimson. My heart caught in my throat when I realised it was her blood. I carefully and quickly grabbed her by the shoulders and dragged her out, supporting her by her knees.

_Please be okay, _I begged silently as I swam to the top of the dam. I laid her down on the pebbles by the bank. Pressing my head to her chest, listening for a pulse or a breath, I started yelling at her when I heard nothing.

"Wake up, Max!" I yelled as I started pounding on her chest. "You aren't fooling anyone! Give up now while you're ahead!" I knew that she wasn't just playing; this wasn't going to be an easy next few minutes.

After searching frantically for the source of the cut I had seen under the water, I noticed a mark on her wing. Almost like a bite, but much more mauled than you would really want on someone you didn't want dead.

I ripped my shirt off and in half to cover whatever it was. It was bleeding heavily and wasn't slowing down too fast with the extra pressure on it, but it was ever so subtly.

I continued trying to revive her for another two minutes, all the while screaming at her that she couldn't leave and that I loved her. I knew this wasn't getting us anywhere. She hadn't improved in her condition. She'd had not a single pulse run through her body, not even one breath to her lungs for minutes, not anything. Nothing.

I sat there crying over her, literally. She had done it. No, I had done it. She had been pushed too hard. And it was my fault. If I hadn't left in the first place she never would've fallen from the sky. If I had just kicked out Dylan before anything else had happened, if I had just stood up to him... I would never forgive myself for this.

But it was too late. She wasn't going to wake up. Nothing else would ever happen. She would never look up at me smiling ever again; she would never let me prove myself worthy of her love again; she would never let me show her how I love her, and most importantly she would never come back for anyone of us.

* * *

><p>Me: Like I said last chapter, experimenting with my darkness... Actually working on some full horror stories, might put them up sometime...<p>

Fang: ...

Me: You going in to shock again, Fang?

Fang: ...

Me: -pulls out pink hair dye- Thanks, everlastingwolflove! –speed dyes Fang's hair- Ta da!

Fang: ...

Me: -smirks- He's gonna love that one when he snaps out of this...

REVIEW RESPONSES:

Guest reviewer #183/reviewer#183: Okay, so now there are two of you? –confuzzled-

Guest who mentioned the chapter number (31): Thanks, but I can get worse to break his heart... Wait until my next chapter! And thanks again! But not too sure how happy my ending's gonna get... –evil smile-

My guest/Ian: Thanks so much, Ian, for being my 200th reviewer! And I know you won't see this for ages because you're only at chapter nine, and probably have given up on bothering to try with fan fiction now, but it means a lot.

General shout out: Thank you to everyone! I never really thought I'd hit 200 reviews! When I first started off, I couldn't believe I got so many people to follow my stories and such faithful and kind readers too! So just another thank you for everything you guys help me with! I never would've had the inspiration to continue with my writing if it weren't for you guys, so thanks!

To my critics/bullies who probably won't see this: Thanks for always pushing me around. It's given me a sense of direction and it's nice to know that while you think I may not deserve to live, I'm finding something that I don't suck at, and people are recognising that. So just a thank you for the nine years & counting of bullying you've shoved on me...

PLQ WINNER: All of you, because no one said I should stop! So I'm making up my mind as to whether to sequel or start a new MR... But for all you multi-fandom readers; I'm working on a story for the anime 'Ouran High School Host Club', so watch out for that, gonna be a Romance/Hurt/Comfort... Also hoping to get some more ones on the go, like possibly a HP story, probably being a Harry/Hermione Angst/Hurt/Comfort... Let me know if you have somewhere you want to see me write in/not write in or anything really!

PLQ: How much more of this story is there? As in, I may leave it here and just call it completed... Voice your opinion for the sake of the story!

ULTIMATE PRIZE WINNER: Fang! Why? Because no one showed a smidge of interest of taking part in said challenge, but it's all good... I'll still ask around for advice, just won't be as co-written as before...

CHALLENGE: More of a challenge for me, but the challenge is to survive my first two periods of term three... I start again on Monday, and the first two... Is a double... But not just any double, LATIN!... Kill me now... The point of that was, if I survive, I'm hoping to get in the music studios at lunch and work on some stuff (in case you didn't know, I have a band), and if that goes well I'll update that night/whenever I can... I have subject selection evenings on next week too, so if I don't respond to a review/update quickly, blame school... Not me!

Fang: ...

Me: So, thanks again for everything!

TTFN!

RR&A!


	33. What I never had and what I never wanted

Me: Hey! Who's good at maths? –smiles shyly-

Fang: Why do we ask?

Me: Because it's not me! Supposed to be working on maths, but I love you guys so much I thought I'd better update...

Fang: -rolls eyes-

Me: Hey, roll your eyes all you want, I still hold the fate of your lover in my hands...

Fang: -goes silent, or silenter than usual-

Me: Yeah, to all you people who thought I'd killed Max totally... Not quite... I'm gonna stretch it out a little more... And hold you all in suspense... –evil smile-

Fang: By the way, why is my hair PINK?

Me: Thank Everlastingwolflove for that!

Disclaimer: Idea from next chapter with credit of Peace-of-the-earth... Don't even own that... How sad...

ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33 <strong>

**Max POV**

I knew was falling. My natural instinct was to let my wings sail out around me and then to soar up into the sky. It took every inch of strength in my body to hold them both in.

I knew this was it. I clutched the note with any spare power in me, so not much, really. But I was holding on to my last scrap of Fang. The last thing that I had to remind me of how he felt when he said he loved me. I know I've already said this, but I've got a point to make! I mean, I'm jumping off a cliff over him, so obviously I wanna say something.

He left me for god knows what, and then thought he could waltz back into my life and be in my good books... Well, he can't.

I didn't know what it was like to be held by another, someone who I knew cared. Sam, the potential traitor, doesn't count and Dylan catching me from falling to me death doesn't either. I never knew how it felt to be loved, truly loved, and that I knew for certain they did without programming to make them think that. I never knew why some people hurt the ones they claim to love the most, like why Fang left me. I know he thinks it was all because of Dylan, but I think he had wanted to leave for a little bit longer than he led on. And I never knew whether Fang actually loved me.

Looking up I almost smiled. I could feel the warm sunset on my neck and through my singlet, the cool breeze in my hair, the clean air filling my lungs. It was the ideal flying weather. Too bad I wasn't here to fly.

I took my last breath, before seeing the lake below. Great, even more work...

So as my feet hit the water, almost breaking my legs, I threw my hands up to my neck. A desperate attempt to cover my gills so that I couldn't breathe, not that it worked.

Then I decided I would just sink to the bottom, hold my breath and see how that went. But it appeared that I had other plans.

A huge, grey shark popped out from nowhere, and of course I panicked. I can kill a man with the bat of an eyelid, an Eraser with a just little more effort, but it has been proven in the past that we bird-kids have varyingly more issues when it comes to fights underwater.

So I was a mess of arms and legs trying to push myself away from it, when I smashed my back into some coral or rocks. I'm not too sure, but it damn hurt! And that's enough for me to know that my spine may be in bad form... Same with my wings... So I could have some cracked ribs or something... Probably scratched up back, but it appeared that this was going to be one of the less painful and a minor injury of the day. Yeah, the shark I mentioned earlier was back for me... Or was still there for me... I don't exactly know, but it was there!

I thought that maybe the shark would be sympathetic for me and go find food elsewhere, but it appeared not. Maybe if I chant 'bird-kids are friends, not food!' it won't eat me! But I seriously doubted it. It was like asking Nudge not to talk. Might distract them for a moment, but it won't work in the long run.

Right then I really wished I could talk to fish like Angel could. I remembered the time when we encountered another shark and she put her hand on her hip and the other in the air to stop it... I wonder whether it would stop if I did that or would it just eat me... I didn't know, but I wasn't about to find out.

I looked around to find something to bash it with. An old rusted piece of metal maybe? Shoot, I'll even settle for a rock small enough for me to pick up, with a sharp side or largishness to it... But there was nothing of the sort... Just seaweed, how useful!

I broke off a couple of long pieces and went to perform an attempted strangle on the shark. But by now the shark had gotten the upper hand, or fin... Actually mouth... And that meant my wing was in its mouth. Oh the fun continues. Don't all you just wish you were me?

I screamed out, knowing it wouldn't do anything, but it sort of relieved me of some pain. The shark was chomping down on my wing, and it looked like it was gonna come off, or at least break! I kicked at its face, and poked its eyes, its dark eyes that reminded me ever so much of Fang. It almost gave me hope when I thought I heard him behind me, but it was a stupid fish swimming for cover. Fang wasn't coming for me, I knew that. I just had a slight hope, that maybe he would leave his stupid fiancée for me. Why did every red head in the world find the need to take interest in my Fang... No, just Fang... He didn't want me, so I couldn't have him.

But back to that shark...

I tried to wind it with a good hard kick to the stomach. This shocked it enough to ease up on me, and enough for me to punch it in the mouth a good couple of times.

I eventually pushed it off me, but my wing was slightly mauled and I was feeling giddy from all the blood loss.

This was what I'd wanted, wasn't it? If it really was, why was I fighting so hard to get away from the shark?

It didn't matter. I was done.

Sharks, nasty stuff that can make your limbs even nastier stuff. I felt mauled and violated.

So I sat there, slowly dying from blood loss and pure exhaustion... I knew that this was the end. The pain was excruciating from the bite, and worse with the salt water... It stung like an Eraser smelt... Really freaking bad!

They say salt water repairs the damaged tissue, but I reckon it's a myth from the salt companies so they make more money from selling the salt to the people who want to make their own 'salt baths'... It's all a conspiracy, and it just hurts even more than the cut itself.

Oh yeah, and did I forget to mention that I may or may not have seen a white light? Ha, ha... Yeah, that's me. Pulling lame jokes on my death bed.

* * *

><p>Me: So that's that!<p>

Fang: I give up...

Me: On?

Fang: Arguing...

Me: Good.

REVIEW RESPONSES:

Shanytmoe: Yeah, I know it's a little fast paced, but it isn't? Does that make sense?

Allie: Thanks a bunch for the support! I'll do my best to!

Guest (whole website): Thank you so much!

PLQ WINNER: Have to say Allie... Best reaction... How many pleases were there? –smiles- Thanks a bunch!

PLQ: What colour should we dye Fang's hair next?

CHALLENGE FEEDBACK: Actually, I had my weeks wrong... I had double science, but we only had half a period because of welcoming ceremonies...

SHOUTOUT: I promised I would mention him for forevers, but Shaymin687, this is for you! Please have a look at some of Shaymin's videos! I'm going to be doing some podcast/vlogs with him soon, so if you're interested, go watch some of his Let's Plays. On YouTube, Shaymin687. Please comment too! He will love it if you do, and I'll update faster too!

Fang: -continues to wash hair- I can kind of see some black again...

Me: I still see pink...

Fang: WHERE!

Me: Oh, just everywhere... –snickers-

RR&A

AND

WR&C! (watch, rate and comment Shaymin's vid please!)


	34. Two new ideas

Me: Hey guys!

Fang: 'Sup... –continues washing out hair in basin-

Me: So this is gonna be brief, talk more at the end...

Disclaimer: Don't own. Got idea for this chapter from peace-of-the-earth... ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34<strong>

**3rd POV**

"Sir, she has been sighted," the tech all but stuttered out.

"Excellent," the head commander replied. "What appear to be her actions?"

"Uh, she seems to be flying towards a familiar cave. The cave the group took refuge in some months ago." The tech was petrified. She knew this commander was harsh, almost somewhat protective of the group. One mistake and she knew she would be as good as dead, or at least wishing she was.

"Where are the rest of them?" the leader asked, growing impatient. He had been following the group for far too long, in his opinion, they should've moved on long ago. But he wasn't in charge yet. That was the one thing he didn't have yet.

"I... I can't see them..." the tech muttered.

"Speak up, stupid girl," the leader said, slapping her in the back of the head. She ducked from the second hit, before repeating herself.

"The subject is alone," she said, almost defiantly, instantly regretting her boldness.

"Switch to camera two," the commander demanded, before pacing the room and barking some more instructions at various other techs around the room. When he got back, the camera showed the house, with the four of the group hurrying inside with another girl, and the older darker boy who had left throwing something off the surrounding cliff. "Zoom in," the leader ordered. The tech did as she was asked.

"It appears to be a body, sir," she said, noticing the way the object was shaped.

"Yes, I can see that," he hissed in reply. "Who were they taking inside?"

"I think it was the girl we sent out, was her name Katherine," the tech asked. She had been working this job for so long lately that she knew everything as it happened and could've run the whole operation better than the commanders and board combined.

The head commander just glared at her. "Identify the body," he said, pausing for no recognition that she had just answered his questions and given him more than he knew.

"Uh sir..." she called a moment later. His head whipped around to her chair as he almost ran back towards her, tripping several times over his own feet. "Take a look at the big screen..."

He turned and saw the body. "Yes, who is it?"

"Dylan," she said, the name cold as ice on her tongue. The commander, possibly for the first time in his life was speechless. The tech saw this as her time to shine. "Hey, computer three! Find the girl!"

"Yes ma'am!" he replied.

She then turned to her own screen again, busily flicking through pages of reports, when she noticed movement on her screen. The tall dark boy, Fang, was on the move. "Computer seven! Follow the boy on the projector!" she called, letting a smile spread across her face as everyone raced around completing her orders. She glanced back to her screen in time to see the main subject, Maximum, jumping off the mouth of the cave. "SIR!" she all but screamed at the still commander. He swung around with just enough time to see her plunge into the water.

"The boy is now on the same screen as the girl!" someone shouted from across the room, but neither the tech or the leader listened. They were too busy watching the events occur on screen. The girl had gone into the water... And wasn't coming out...

"Where is the boy?" the tech asked after a moment of waiting 'Maximum' to resurface. One of the other techs pointed at the screen as the 'Fang' dove down after 'Maximum'.

The whole room was silent, when the boy came back with the girl in his arms. Until they saw she was dead.

"FIND HER!" the leader called. "SEND THE CHOPPERS! SEND EVERYTHING WE HAVE! JUST GET THEM ALL BACK HERE!" And just like that, the room was in panic again.

* * *

><p>Me: So, that was just a quick filler I wrote then and there...<p>

Fang: Can I have my black hair back now?

Me: Hmm...

PLQ WINNER: RAINBOW!

Fang: NOOO!

Me: YESS! –chases with many packets of fluoro dye-

REVIEW RESPONSES:

Thanks to all of you... Not much needed here.

Fang: NOO! –grabs at now pink/orange/blue/green/purple hair-

Me: -laughs evilly-

So, in other news, I've started a blog! I'm hoping to keep that updated a fair bit, more than this in that it's easier... The site is (hoping this works) .com Take a look when you can!

PLQ: What should I blog about next?

Gonna leave it here. Know it was short, but I'm short on time... Full chapter coming soon!

Love, Kate & Fang!

RR&A!


	35. Don't do this to me

Me: Hey guys!

Fang: -raises head from sink- Sup. –continues to wash out rainbow hair-

Me: So, don't hate from the last chapter. It will all (hopefully) make sense soon.

Fang: Beginning to see only pink again... –frowns-

Me: Can I just say thank you all so much! I never ever in a million years thought I'd get 100 reviews, then I got 200 and now I'm over 230! It's unbelievable! And to all of you who don't review, please do! I accept anonymous reviews, and I would only take them down if they were inappropriate or horrible. I want to know what you all think! If I should write a sequel, what genre next, if you like cliffies, if you don't, I don't mind what they're about (within reason)! Each review I get I will try to respond to, and if I don't, it's nothing personal, I just have zilch in time... And just to everyone who reads my story, wow... I hit 3,000 views this month, which I've only ever done once before, so I was very happy! And just oms me gosh, I've gone over 19,500 hits to this story ever! I'm so happy, I actually cried when I saw it!

Fang: So, are we going to tantalise my hair again this chapter?

Me: We'll see!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my new shiny blog! I'll retry for the link at the end!

Now, on to the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 35<strong>

**Fang POV**

I leant over Max, her body unmoving. A single tear fell down my face, which means I was really truly upset. I never, ever show much emotion, let alone cry...

But I mean, why wouldn't I be? The love of my life had just died. The one girl I had felt more than friendship with. The one person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. That one girl I thought I might have something special with. The girl I would die twice without blinking for, no questions asked. She was my girl. At least, I'd wanted her to be...

I looked up to the sky, praying to whatever was up there that this was all a dream, that Max was fine and I was just imagining it all... But I knew it wasn't.

"And I never even got to say goodbye," I whispered. I pressed my lips to her forehead. She was so cold. I put my head to her heart. I looked up at her, her face. The face I loved so incredibly much. She was so still, so peaceful, when I felt something move...

It was Max's chest.

I knew it was do or let her die, so I began thumping on her chest. I watched in case her chest rose again, but it didn't. A pulse was keeping a steady beat, for a moment... But without oxygen to keep it moving, each compression was slowly losing purpose.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that she was only going to get that oxygen one way. And it was up to me to make sure she did.

I took a deep breath and closed my lips over Max's, something I'll never object to doing. I slowly breathed out, making sure to keep it steady, which is actually harder than you'd think, because I was pumping with adrenalin...

By the time I had finished that breath, her lungs had filled. I moved back to give her a chance to let it out. Once she let that breath out, she didn't get any more back in. So I did it again. This time, I watched her eyes open and her body under her own control again. I leant back so she wouldn't freak out. Max blinked and looked up at me with her big, brown eyes. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

I was so cautious to my next moves, that I was surprised when she threw her arms around my neck and pulled me into a kiss.

I let my hands slide over her wet back, to find the back of her head to deepen the kiss. She was shaking and so cold. I got my hands tangled up in her hair faster than usual; water isn't knot friendly with Max.

I had been so scared for her, for me and for the rest of the Flock. When I'd seen her chest move, felt her chest rise again, I swore my heart seized up until I knew she was okay.

We kissed until we were both out of breath. We slid sideways onto the cold and wet pebbles, holding each other as if we'd never let go again. Max pulled herself closer into me, her breath hot down my neck. She was shaking harder than before, so I wrapped my arms around her trying to keep her as warm as possible. I didn't have anything to offer her, my shirt was already being used to help keep her wing from draining all the blood, so I just held her as best I could.

After a moment, Max sat up and pushed herself off me and got up rather woozily. Her legs had lost enough blood from earlier, and to now add the shock of her wing being bitten on to it... That generally means not a heap of blood to hold you up.

I looked up to her and went to ask her what was wrong, but she started to say something.

"Okay, thanks for saving me and all, but don't you have a fiancé to get back to?" she asked, giving me that glare she reserves for when she is really annoyed. Max's equivalent of sass...

But I couldn't believe she still thought that it was all true... Everything with Katherine back at the house...

"Max, that was a set up by Dylan..." I went to explain everything to her, but she cut me off.

"I'm sorry, but if I don't believe you, it's because you have taught me not to trust you." I felt so hurt about that... What had I ever done to make Max not trust me? As if she read my mind she started to explain. "I had just come to the reality that maybe there could be something between us, when you left me. Left us, actually... I wasn't the only one affected by it. Haven't you noticed how cautious Iggy is when he talks to you?" I wanted to argue, but I knew she was right. I hadn't talked to Ig one-on-one since I got back. "And Nudge?" Basically, the only thing she had said to me when we went to pick up dinner last night was that Angel had seen Dylan and he was coming to kill me. As she had me think about that for a minute, she began to stumble a little, so I reached out to help her. But, Max being Max, just pushed me away and leant against a rock.

"Max, I never meant to hurt any of you... I left because-" and again she cut me off...

"Of Dylan, I know! Okay, I heard him admit it, remember? I know what you are going to say. Everything is Dylan's fault, huh? You never made the decisions to leave, to come back, and to have Katherine come along, all of it! I know what you want to happen... Just like everyone else you want something else besides just us, besides just me... I thought I knew the real you, but clearly something happened to you on the outside... No, before that... When Dr. Goody killed you... Because that was the last time we were all together in something... That was the last time... I knew... That you loved me..." I had to make sure of it, but I watched as a single tear began to roll down Max's cheek, before she furiously wiped it away. I tried my hardest not to get angry, but she was so upset over lies that I couldn't help it.

"Maximum Ride, I have never loved anyone else besides you, and I have never stopped loving you. Dylan is a lying bastard, a dead one. That's how much I love you; I killed him because of how much he had hurt you. I left because I thought it was the right thing to do. We weren't paying enough attention to the rest of the Flock, because when you were in the room, I wanted to be close to you, holding you and keeping you all for myself. I knew it was affecting them, but it was the best thing I could do. What Dylan said just closed the deal for me. I left because it seemed right, like there would be more benefits than not, even if it put us both in pain for a while. I was putting you in danger, from me being around you. You took my mind off everything that we should've been doing, and I know I affected you the same. You were never at your full potential with me around. I never knew how to help you be at your best, so I left Dylan to see what he thought he was capable of doing. And had you read the note properly and from my position, as I had thought you would see that too! That I was not, in fact, trying to hurt anyone, but to keep you safe!"

* * *

><p>Me: So, I know this chapter is a little fast and a lot happens in it, but I really wanted to get this up so I didn't lose people and because I really like the next couple of chapters... It's been so long because I haven't had time to write, so if I don't have more stuff to follow with, I'll try not to post... But it's gone on long enough, so I'm just gonna try to write as much as possible in the next couple of weeks...<p>

Fang: That's just a bad chapter...

Me: -dumps bright green dye on head- Still bad?

Fang: -shakes head and walks off-

Me: So I'm hoping to get this up and then blog (link on my profile, please look!). Oh and OH EM GEE SIX DAYS! I'll start a countdown tomorrow on my blog. And if you don't know I'm on about, it's the release of Nevermore!

PLQ WINNER: My band mate, Destiny! Why, because she let me draw all over her on Friday all because of my blog. It was really cool, so she wins because no one said anything...

PLQ: Sweet or savory?

As always, I'll be back around soon!

Love, Kate & Fang!

R&R!


	36. Safe at last?

**If you read nothing else of my A/N, please read this! Working for a goal in my reviews, so please review if you read this! Be somewhat relevant if you can, but please just review! Love, Kate!**

* * *

><p>Me: Oh wow!<p>

Fang: What now? –scrubs furiously at hair-

Me: Over 20, 000 total hits to this story!

Fang: -claps-

Me: -bows- Thank you all! And as I say regularly, this is coming to a close soon! But I'm hoping to write this weekend and finish/be close to... But on with the story, for now! I has Nevermore to read!

Disclaimer: I own a song I wrote(?)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 36<strong>

**Max POV**

"...but to keep you safe!" Fang yelled at me. He never yelled... Especially not at me, he had never gotten mad at me before... Well, not this mad...

I stood up and attempted to walk off, but Fang grabbed my hand. As he stood up, he let a sigh out. "Look, I'm sorry... I just don't want to lose you again... I've been there once, twice actually, and it killed me... And seeing you jump then over me, it was awful... Pulling you up to see you dead... I don't know what I would've done... But I need to know that you trust me, and will believe me no matter what. Because, Max," Fang explained... He looked down sort of sheepishly as if he was embarrassed about what he was going to say.

"What?" I asked rather annoyed... I instantly felt guilty when he looked up at me, his eyes for the first time showing any real emotion. Actually, a lifetime of lost emotions. A lifetime of love.

I tried to look up, or down, or anywhere else, but he gently grabbed my chin, pulled me in and kissed me softly, but with his ever-strong Fanglike determination. I melted straight away, this probably being the best way to make me forget about how hurt I was... And sadly I lost half of my brain in one intimate moment... It took a couple of seconds to remember why he had swept in and kissed me so tenderly in the first place.

"Because I love you," Fang whispered, his lips brushing against mine with every word. "I always have, and always will. You are my reason to live and I don't know about you, but I'm sick of living the lie. The lie to the kids, to your mum, and worst of all, to each other. I think it's about time we told everyone. That is, if you still feel the same way..." I didn't need to look at him to know he was watching me, anticipating my reaction...

This was it; I wasn't going to do this with him again... I'd run off on him too many times... I wasn't about to let myself hurt him again, not this time. But my biggest reason for fighting the urge to run away, was, against my better judgement, I loved him too...

"I don't want to fight with you, I don't want to hurt you," I whispered. Fang knew me well enough that he could know what I was going to say before I did, so I watched as a small smile began to tug at the edges of his lips. "I just want you, and" I tipped my head back a little for a second and breathed a laugh, while muttering to myself, "what am I about to get myself into?" I looked back at him and smiled softly. "I love you." We were still pressed against each other and I felt him smiling too.

Oh, stop it... I know what you're thinking... Mr. Rock being all emotional and me tagging along... Well, I guess I've known it for a while, but I've never known how to admit it to myself, let alone anyone else... And especially not Fang... I know I said it before, when we first got rid of Dylan. But things have changed a lot for twenty four hours... I couldn't help but laugh at that... It was so much to happen in such a short time. But then again, this was my life, and everything is hard and fast whenever I'm involved... Some things I wish weren't more than others...

I don't know exactly when it happened, but I used to always think of Fang as my brother, my right-wing man, the person I could trust with anything, and everything... And then something suddenly changed... He was no longer just the guy I wanted to have my back just in a fight, but the guy I wanted, period. Simple enough, I guess...

I knew this would only last a little before we had to get back, so I went for it.

I pulled Fang in closer to me so that I really didn't think it was possible to be any closer, and I just began to kiss him. He seemed to get the gist of things and deepened the kiss.

We walked backwards together, until we were pressed against the rock wall behind us. Fang lifted my legs up, being careful of my cuts and bite on my wing, and slid us down so we were sitting and I was straddling his lap. This was easier for me, because of my light-headedness without adding the element of kissing Fang.

He continued to kiss me, and brushed my hair off my shoulders and neck, so he could move the kiss down to my collar bone. When he did, I let my head fall to the left and let my best intentions be blown away by the warm summer air. He let his kiss linger on my neck for a moment, just enough to make the skin tingle, no doubt leaving a hickey of sorts.

I couldn't take his tormenting, so I grabbed his cheeks tenderly and pulled him back up to meet my own mouth. Our lips were perfectly moulded together, tongues dancing furiously, and everything felt so right being with Fang, kissing him, holding him, just having him near.

We continued our passionate make out session until we were breathless, sweaty and exhausted.

I leant my head on his chest, and let my good wing unfurl and cross over his two, now also open, wings. This caused another wave of sensations to be sent down my spine. He pressed his lips to my hair, and gently rubbed in between my wings, my soft spot, but still being careful of the bite on my wing...

I let my mind wander, about what could be, and how I just wanted to freeze time right here and now, with me in Fang's arms.

I found myself tracing over his bare torso muscles lightly... But apparently hard enough for him to notice.

"You right there?" Fang asked with a slight chuckle.

"Yep," I answered cheekily, continuing to play with him.

"Can I ask what you're doing, then?" he said flashing his world class half smile at me.

"Drawing patterns," I said 'as-a-matter-of-fact-ly'. "Why, you want me to stop?" I teased.

"Never," he said solemnly, running his hands through my hair, lightly pulling at all the tangles until it snagged and I'd say he gave up on untangling it when his hands trailed down my neck, over my shoulders and lightly down my sides. His hands ended up on my hips, tracing little circles himself where my shirt rode up slightly, and a small patch of skin was visible. See, it's addictive!

Every now and then he would plant a kiss on top of my head, reassuring me that he was there, never going to leave me. I was counting on him this time, probably more than I ever had... He had up and left me enough that I knew that I loved him. If that doesn't make sense, think about it this way; if Fang had left me so many times, but kept coming back, that had to mean he felt something for me. And if every time he left I was in more pain than the last time, I had to feel something for him too... And I knew now it wasn't just a brother/sister relationship I wanted with him. I knew I wanted him, all for myself, to be my Fang. The one I had, and me to be his only. The girl he wanted by his side, but still the one person he wants to have his back in a fight. I mean, just because I was a little more emotional than before didn't mean I wasn't going to fight for what was right still. I'm not that bad.

But I had Fang, and he had me, and that's all that mattered to me then and there. I loved him, and he, me. Everything seemed perfect.

It was a while before I noticed anything else. Fang took all my attention away, and I had no reason not to be focused on him... Until I heard the sound of, what I thought were, planes.

I looked up to the sky, and found myself astounded at the sight. Fang noticed how tense I had gotten and instantly followed my line of sight to the three big black helicopters circling above us...

Fang jumped up and helped me to a standing position, then stood in front of me, defensively. He looked at me in a way that meant we were on the same page; they were headed for the house...

I gave a brief nod to him, before I pulled my wings in, threw Fang back his, now slightly blooded, shirt, and he scooped me up into his arms and took off.

I couldn't help but panic, as we drew closer to the house and saw the helicopters take off... I was just hoping we weren't too late. And panicking meant clutching Fang's shirt tighter... I was stressing out, and I could tell he was too, but he simply smiled hopefully at me and pulled me tighter into his chest.

My heart was pounding in my chest by the time we landed. And as soon as Fang's feet scraped the ground, I scrambled out of his arms and through the front door.

I braced myself for the worst when I heard footsteps racing towards me, until I was greeted by my Flock, all of whom seemed genuinely nervous.

"Max!" they all screamed when they saw me, and came to engulf me with hugs... I wasn't gone that long, was I?

It didn't matter... I broke off the hug faster than they were expecting, half from worry, half because they were pressing into my sore wing. "Report." There was no time for mucking around when I had just seen three helicopters take off just across the valley.

Iggy stepped forwards to fill me in. It was about then that Fang walked in and nodded at me, a sign that everything looked all good from the outside.

"I heard copters, got everyone in and barricaded the doors we had time to. But they seemed to pass right over us... So nothing to worry about?" Ig asked. I looked back at Fang, who was now supporting me. He had his right arm around my waist, and his left hand was intertwined with mine, standing almost pressed against my back, but being careful of my right wing. I was certain the copters had landed and taken off again... This couldn't be good... He gave me a look that said he agreed with whatever I did/said.

"We need to leave. Now."

* * *

><p>Me: So? Again, if it was too much, let us know!<p>

Fang: -picks up green hair- Maybe we should just dye it black again...

Me: Maybe...

PLQ WINNER: Maddie-dee! I say nothing is impossible, so give me answers that I don't give you! Yeah!

PLQ: Should we give Fang back his hair? Or should we shave it?

Fang: NOOOOOO! -runs off screaming-

Me: Ha ha... So as I mentioned earlier, I'm reaching high for my reviews, thanks if you already read that, but if you didn't, please review my story! Would mean a lot to me, since I'm going for gold (get it, Olympics) and trying to show some certain people that I am capable of doing something. So please leave your thoughts in the form of a review and criticism is now accepted, in small doses, praise always welcomed warmly, and anything random will fit in well here!

So I'm going to go blog now, please look at that too (the site is kateskyeride . wordpress . com {without spaces of course})!

Ciao!

Love, Kate & Fang!

RR&A!

By the way, I have Nevermore! PM me about it, or just leave a review with NO SPOILERS please. Don't want to ruin it for those who don't have it, so PM with anything spoil worthy!


	37. My fantabulous day

Me: Hey guys!

Fang: Yo.

Me: So, I finished reading you-know-what the other day (actually half a week ago...) and I'm please to say that JP can live by my standards.

Fang: And what does that mean for us?

Me: Sorry, no spoilers!

Fang: -grumbles off to wash hair, again-

Me: So, I'm literally three chapters off ending this baby, so please keep up with the reviews/suggestions for new fandoms/re-write suggestions and all round support. Love you guys so much for everything! But without any further ado, chapter 37!

Disclaimer: You all know by now I own nothing but my slightly neglected blog, right? (please look at it! Link on my home page!)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 37 <strong>

**Max POV **

"We need to leave. Now," I said quickly and definitely. The only person who made any movement was Nudge, who opened her mouth to say something, before Fang swiftly put his hand over it, then replacing it with Iggy's hand. He then came back to my side and lent down to my ear as he put his hand on my right shoulder, stepping behind me and pressing against my back, and my good wing.

"Max, as much as I know this needs to happen, can you spare five minutes?" he whispered, quietly, but urgently, his breath hot on my ear. I thought about what he meant and was about to reply smartly as to why I couldn't, when he continued. "Your wing needs wrapping, and the kids could get supplies?" he suggested. He was right, but I had to do something first.

"Okay, so you have ten minutes!" I announced, pulling away from Fang to address the Flock. "Get anything and everything we may need into bags that can be taken with us!" Everyone nodded swiftly, before rushing off in every direction.

Fang swept in and gave me a quick peck, before heading upstairs to the bedrooms and the bathroom for the first-aid kit. He looked back towards me and I nodded, signalling I would be right up. Geez, talk about paranoid, it was like he'd forgotten who had raise everyone as soon as he had come back... But, I still loved him.

As I passed Iggy, I grabbed his hand and whispered in his ear. "Don't panic, or freak the kids, but my right wing is most probably broken... And those helicopters, yeah, they stopped alright..." I said softly as I watched what the kids were doing. I was so glad we had trained them like this, that we had run drills with them for things just like this. It was nice to know that we could rely on them to react well when they needed it.

"So, you can't fly?" Iggy whispered, looking in my general direction... I shook my head enough that he knew I had, by then my head was on his shoulder. "Want me to check it?" he offered. I just nodded, bit down on my lip and led his hand to the little downy feathers at my shoulders. "Right wing?" he asked as he stepped behind me.

"Uh huh," I whispered, slowly unfolding my wing. I didn't want to worry the kids, Fang or Iggy... I mean, I haven't quite mastered the whole 'emotionless rock' thing yet, so if my voice raised, I would've quite easily shown that I was not as alright as I was trying to portray.

Ig's hands ran expertedly along the length of my wing, softly pressing on every bone and every muscle, testing for a reaction. I flinched more as he made his way out to the primary's and went around the edges of my wing.

"Sorry," he muttered, his hands twitching every time I made a move. "Well, it's not broken, but it _is_ torn and damaged..." Iggy concluded. "So don't fly for a couple of days if you can help it... And when I say a couple of days, I don't mean it'll be fine tonight..."

"Thanks, Ig," I said as I shrugged my wings back inside my shirt. I gave him a quick hug, him wrapping his arms around my waist, and mine around his neck.

"No worries, but can I ask how it happened?" he asked with concern. I looked around to see none of the Flock anywhere close, but hear them upstairs clanging and banging everything, really trying to pack as fast as they could.

"In short, I jumped off a cliff in frustration, landed in a lake and a shark bit my wing. Fang saved me," I said as quickly as I could. And I tried to get away from Iggy before he could ask again about what I had done, but he grabbed a hold on my elbows tight enough that I couldn't get away.

"You did what?" Iggy said, fear plain and obvious in his unseeing eyes.

"I was mad, I couldn't imagine life where Fang went behind my back and got engaged to some prep..." I whispered back.

"Max," Iggy said in a half comforting, half blunt tone, but he was 100% serious. "I know you think Fang is the only person around sometimes, and that's okay for little bits of time... But the thing is, what if Fang hadn't come after you? Do you think any of us would be able to go on living like we do? To even exist without you would be hard enough..." He paused. And I knew he was right... I'd acted on impulse far enough lately, and this could've been it... It could've been the last time I saw any of them... "And, we know it's hard for you to be going through all this at once," Ig continued, bringing me out of my thoughts and _plonk_ back down to earth. "But you're still the person all the kids, including me, look up to." I had to stop and think about that. What would they do if something happened to me?

"Ig, I'm so sorry..." I said, crawling back into his arms for one last embrace before I knew I had to go.

"It's fine, just don't scare us like that, okay? he said, letting me know that it was the whole Flock that was worried... "We didn't know what was happening, and the last thing we had was you saying you were going to break your wings off and Angel didn't get much besides you being super upset... Just trust us, it'll get better." I nodded, stepped back and started walking up the stairs, to where my Fang was waiting for me, when Iggy grabbed my hand and called after me. "And trust Fang. He's a good guy. He knows what he's doing, more or less," he chuckled the last bit.

I raced up the stairs and saw Fang standing with his back to me, first aid kit open on the bed. I walked up behind him and grabbed him around the waist, placing my head on his shoulder. He knew it was me straight away and tilted his head back and turned it, his lips finding mine for a quick peck, before he turned around and gave me a proper kiss.

I snaked my arms around his neck, tangling my hands in his growing hair. We would all need a cut soon... Maybe it would be an idea to stop by Mum's? That and she could help me with my little issue... You know, the whole damaged wing thing?

His arms wound around my waist, pulling me closer to him, until we were so close I could feel his heartbeat.

I tried deepening our kiss, but Fang was hesitant towards me, like he didn't want to kiss me like this... I remembered why when his hand bumped my wing. It hurt, but I just grimaced a little and pulled him tighter to me.

Apparently that wasn't such a good idea...

"AHHH!" I all but screamed the house down when his hand pressed my wing against my back. I knew I had scared him when he jumped back about five feet and went sheet white... Like, really white and quiet. Both of which scared me...

By then, I was doubling over in pain, biting my bottom lip so hard it bled in an effort to stop my screams. I wasn't doing too good of a job because then I heard someone running into my room... Two people actually...

"MAX!" Gazzy screamed when he saw me. I didn't have time to turn around before he and Iggy were in front of me, Iggy asking Gazzy what was happening, and Gazzy looked at me. "What happened, Max?"

I coughed a little, the blood from my lip starting to trickle down to my chin. I wiped that, sucking my lip a little so the blood left was lessened, and stood up slowly, but the pain was too much, so I stopped halfway, before leaning on Iggy for support so I could continue to moan in pain as I explained.

"I'm fine, just..." I groaned inwardly, knowing I had to tell Gazzy, who would tell Nudge and Angel, if she didn't already know... "When I was gone, my wing got bitten by a shark, and Fang was... uh..." think fast, Max! "Was giving me a hug, when he bumped my wing and yeah..." I looked up at the pair, noting their odd looks at me, and Iggy's stifled laughter... Probably because he knew what Fang was really doing...

"Uh, hate to break it to you Max, but..." Iggy started once he had smoothed his breathing out, covering most of his laughter. "Fang's not in here..."

"Oh geez," I muttered as I stood fully upright. I thought back to when I first screamed and he stumbled backwards, going quiet and still... "He is, he's just gone quiet and invisible..." I stepped forward and gently put out my arms until they touched Fang's chest, making him move just a little, but enough that he was visible for a moment, but then gone again in the next.

"Okay, well so long as you're alright..." Iggy trailed off, ushering Gazzy out the door.

"I will be, so long as Fang snaps out of this soon..." I answered, flashing the pair a smile before turning back to said stunned boyfriend... Well that was awkward... Never said that word before, in a sense of Fang was mine...

With that in mind, and him still not responding, I planted my lips on where I assumed his were, and kissed him softly. I snaked my hands to the back of his neck, attempting to bring him back around. I knew he was okay when he kissed me back so lightly I wouldn't have known if I wasn't waiting for it.

I was disappointed, in spite of my usual self, when he pulled back sooner than I'd have liked.

"Are you okay?" he asked from his stance in front of me, his hands resting on my shoulders, his expression worried... Well, Fang's impression of worried... Which just meant a slight difference in the position of his eyebrows, and his eyes showing more emotion than normal.

"I'm fine, really," I lied. My wing was killing me and I was freaking out about those choppers, due to my lack of ability to fly off with everyone easily... I just hoped I could fool him for two minutes, just enough for him to relax.

"I'm sorry," he said before walking off and in to find the first-aid kit, we knew all too much about.

* * *

><p>Me: Next chapter, Fang POV! His thoughts on the 'incident' and then a little action!<p>

Fang: You could never get my thoughts.

Me: Well I have for half a story, so I think I'm right.

PLQ WINNER: Zebrasandweasles!

Fang: Oh no...

Me: Oh yes! –pulls out clippers- -expertedly clips hair, leaving heart on the back-

Fang: -groans-

Me: Hold still! –dyes hair multitudes of colours, again- Ta da!

PLQ: Play any instruments? If yes, what. If no, what would you like to, if any.

Me: And in response to zebrasandweasles, I've heard of it, yes, but haven't had time to read... Saw the movie, if that counts.

Fang: -grips at scalp- MY HAIR!

Me: Mwah ha ha... So as always, please review and pass on and whatever you do, never let the bunnies invade...

RR&A!

Fang: NOOOOO!


	38. Déjà vu anyone?

Me: Hey everyone!

Fang: I hate you all.

Me: Oh, did I forget to tell you... It's a wig? -pulls off mangled wig-

Fang: -grabs at normal hair- Thank you!

Me: So, we are literally two chapters from the end. Maybe an epilogue or two, maybe not... We'll see...

Disclaimer: I own nothing. But my friend Shaymin687 from YouTube has an awesome channel you should check out!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 38<strong>

**Fang POV**

"I'm sorry," I muttered quickly. I couldn't believe I had let myself hurt her like that. I wanted to kiss her and be close to her, but not if it would put her in pain from my recklessness. I'd been stupid; let my emotions get the best of me... Yeah, not a word you heard that often from me... 'Emotions'... But, it was a reality. I loved Max, and I knew after watching her die before me, that I needed her.

I walked quickly into the bathroom and dragged out the all too familiar first aid kit. As I closed the cabinet I looked up into the mirror, to see Max walk in behind me. I looked at her for a moment, before I pulled away, grimacing inwardly at her fake smile. I knew she was in pain, but she didn't want me to know it.

"Really, Fang, I'm fine, honest," she pressed, wrapping her arms tenderly around my waist and resting her head on my shoulder.

"No you're not, you have a bite out of your wing," I said, directly avoiding what she meant. "And so, we need to wrap that up." I pulled out the bandages and began to shut the first aid kit.

"That's not what I mean, and you know it," Max said, stepping back from me, to turn me around so I was facing her.

"Then why did you scream so loud?" I whispered, letting the fear I tried to keep inside me when she shrieked in pain escape. I picked up the bandages, turned her to the side slightly so I could reach her wing, but still see her face, and began to wrap her wing.

I watched as her face fell, just barely hearing what she said. "I... I don't know..." she muttered quickly. I finished wrapping her wing and she faced me fully.

"Max," I soothed. "The only reason I spun out like that was because I was so afraid I had hurt you. I thought I'd lost you not two hours ago, so putting you in pain was awful, thinking I could lose you over something I'd done, it just... I hate it," I whispered quietly, pulling her carefully back into my arms. "I know it hurt you, didn't it?" I whispered to her, playing with the little downy feathers on her shoulders.

"It hurt, true..." Max said looking up at me, as she let her arms wander up around my neck. "But I was caught up in the moment, so it was half good, half bad." I watched a small smile cross her lips, telling me it was going to be alright.

"I hate seeing you in pain, you know that?" I said, as I wrapped my arms protectively around her waist, and pulled her up a little so I could kiss her. I'd grow over the past couple of months, but I'd really shot up in these past weeks.

"I know, sorry..." she said, like there was more on her mind than just the situation at hand.

"What's going through your head?" I asked, playing with the hair hanging on her face. I watched as her face crumpled up in confusion, before she smoothed it out again and she sighed.

"I'm just, I'm really worried about everything. The kids, the choppers, and everything happening... I just can't help thinking something bigger is coming. Something we should be scared of," Max whispered.

I started to look back behind us, when I got a huge sense of déjà vu when I heard screams.

"Kinda like that..." Max huffed, before leaving my arms to run to the source of the sound.

I raced after her, grabbing her arms as we neared the steps.

When I got down the stairs and looked around, I saw the Flock... But it didn't appear they were alone...

I pulled Max closer to me as she came to the same realization I had - we were severely outnumbered by bloodthirsty Erasers.

We walked outside to meet the Flock and to get a better look at how bad this was.

I watched wordlessly as the Flock tensed into battle mode. The bloodlust shooting through each and every one of their eyes, and as Max stepped forward to assume the position of the leader.

Standing at the front of the group was the one and only, Jeb Batchelder.

"Max, sweetie..." he started.

"Don't start," Max snapped back. I walked up and put my hands protectively on her waist. She smiled slightly up at me and laced her fingers in between mine.

"Listen, this can be different," Jeb pleaded. "I don't want to hurt you any more than ever, but I'm afraid time is up..."

"What the hell does that mean?" Max scowled. "Wait, don't tell me... It means that this is 'all for the best' or it's 'the best thing for the world, huh?" I loved the way she pulled one hand away from mine to emphasize her point. But then quickly returned it back to where it should be, intertwined with mine.  
>"Max," Jed said solemnly. "You've all performed excellently in this little experiment of ours, even though there have been a couple unexpected turns taken. But the time has come for you all to return to the School to continue our testing." Jeb extended his hand out as he finished, and I could tell it was going to hang there for a moment or two before he got the picture.<p>

"Jeb, really?" Max laughed. "We're freaking gen 44! We're like thirty gens old compared to your new 'experiments'... Why do you want us?"

"Because you hold the secret to the world surviving... Besides, gen 79 isn't so easy to train, and they aren't the smartest bunch..." I couldn't help but laugh at that. And I noticed some of the Erasers look at each other like they thought he was talking about them, but shrugged it off quickly.

"Well, that's what you want is it?" Max asked, her good wing slightly nudging me to signal that she had an idea. I just hoped it wasn't too stupid... Then again, this was Max we were talking about... Anything was possible.

"Uh, yes it is..." Jeb said confused. "So does that mean you're going to come with us?"

"It sure does," Max said, peeling my hands off to walk over to Jeb. The rest of the Flock looked up at her when she grabbed his hand, all faces filled with shock, including Jeb's. But it straightened to a smile with just enough time for Max to flip him over her shoulder.

* * *

><p>Me: So, what do you think? And for anyone who's read Nevermore and thinks this is related, it's not. I wrote this about three days before I got Nevermore, so it's not related... I got inspiration off it for the next two chapters, but it doesn't end like that.<p>

Fang: She won't let me see how it ends...

Me: Because you might kill me for it... And I know all of you -gestures to computer- will probably kill me for it, but we will see...

PLQ WINNER: All of you, because there is no real winner for that one... I guess.

MY PLA FOR LAST TIME: I sing, play guitar, drums, piano, a little bit of bass, and used to have cello lessons.

PLQ: If you could have anything in the world, what would it be and why?

MY PLA: A pony, because ponies are freaking awesome! Plus I love horses... Or maybe I'd get a recording studio... Both?

FANG'S PLA: Max.

Me: AWW!

Fang: Shut up.

Me: So, again I'd just like to thank you all for everything you do for me, whether that's favourite-ing, reviewing, suggesting or just simply reading, it makes a huge difference for me to know my stories are read and enjoyed.

Fang: -claps-

Me: And as always, never feed the tiny purple porcupines.

RR&A!


	39. And you thought the nightmare was bad

Me: Hey guys!

Fang: Sup.

Me: So, I've been a little emotional the past couple of days because of these next chapters...

Fang: This is the second last one.

Me: -wipes tear- I'm really happy with the end, even though you may slaughter me, but oh well. That's gonna happen no matter what the ending. But seriously, this is the first story I've ever finished, like that's more than a chapter.

Fang: And she published because I pestered her to do so.

Me: Yah.

Disclaimer: I own all my OCs, they being Katherine, the unnamed tech and leader from chapter 34 and my two OCs coming up soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 39 <strong>

**Max POV**

"It sure does," I said smiling. I walked from Fang's arms (slightly regretfully) and took Jeb's hand to shake it. He stood there baffled for a moment before he smiled back at me. I looked him in the eye for one last time. "In your dreams," I whispered, before twirling around and flipping him over. As if I'd ever willingly go back to the School. Not in this lifetime.

And with that all hell broke loose. The Erasers noticed their leader down and began to surge forward at us. But their version of 'surging' was really just walking then stopping then growling, then waiting for us to react.

My Flock around me all tensed into battle mode, their jaws going stiff, fists clenching for attack and their eyes popping a little. All situations aside, it was gosh dang adorable to see the younger ones jumping like that to be ready for a fight.

I joined the Flock, and with one last knowing smile at Fang, I launched myself into the first Eraser that I saw move.

I threw my fist into its jaw, landing with a sickening crunch of the bone. He grabbed his jaw and doubled over in pain, so I jumped on his back hard and smiled as the breath flew out of him and his bones crunched. I watched for a moment as he sagged to the ground and I spun to throw another Eraser onto my pile of bodies.

I barely had time to look up before three more Erasers ran at me. I jumped up high enough so they ran into each other, before I stepped on their heads, pushing them down to the ground with each jump.

Once they were down, I looked around to see how the Flock were going. Nudge had one guy by the throat, but another one came up behind her and threw her off the first one and began to pelt her as a duo.

Iggy seemed to be holding his own well, with Gazzy behind him shouting directions at him so he knew where to punch, kick, block, duck or move. They were a really good pair, and I loved the way they just worked together. Reminded me of how well Fang and I worked together... But I had to focus and check up on my Flock.

Angel was surrounded by four Erasers, but seemed to be okay, because none of them were attacking her, but each other. It was almost amusing to watch, because she was just there smiling evilly at them, watching their own private fight start.

I started to look around for Fang, but before I could, an Eraser ran up behind me and sliced down my arm. I screamed out in pain, turned back to him and planted my foot in his face. He went flying and then I turned to see two more Erasers running at me, arms outstretched. I ducked, grabbed their ankles and pulled up hard so they fell like bricks. I smiled as I watched their eyes lol back into the sockets, and their last breaths fly out of them.

"MAX!" I heard Fang yell at me. He was flying at me, and it was then that I saw the large number of Erasers running at me. Fang flew in and scooped me up by the elbows. I looked at him and we both nodded. I grabbed his hands, and he let go of me slightly, before spinning us around. I hated not being able to fly my own, but this had to come a pretty close second. I threw my legs out and we began to smash the faces of the Erasers that had come over to us.

Once they were all down, we landed and took a look around. It wasn't looking good for us.

Iggy was in the air, but really outnumbered by Erasers, who began clawing at his sides.

Gazzy was running in to help Angel, who was on the ground with Erasers grabbing at her wings. I guess she got the best of the Erasers, then got cocky about it. Worse still, Gazzy was being followed. There were five Erasers flanking him from all sides.

And Nudge had guys on all sides, and she could barely keep up with them.

One look back to Fang and he was off to help Iggy, whose clothes were now shredded and he looked rather limp in his legs and arms obviously growing tired.

Gazzy had helped Angel up and was wiping blood from his broken nose, before he threw his fists faster than I've seen him throw before into the Erasers. Angel got behind him and started to do the same, before one came down from above, knocking her away from Gazzy. Great, we _had_ to get the later gen of Erasers, didn't we? So I guess this is why he called them the gen 79s... That's almost double us! So they could theoretically be twice as powerful as us...

I didn't know who to go to, Iggy and Fang seemed to be okay... Well, the better of the group. And Angel had Gazzy back to her again. So they seemed alright...

I couldn't see Nudge anywhere, so I hoped she was okay. I was in a serious toss up of who to go to, or to look for Nudge...

But apparently I didn't get a choice because some of the Erasers we thought were down and out were jumping back up, and had chosen me as their target...

I gritted my teeth, ignored the surging pain through my wing as I opened it and jumped into the air. I was throwing punches and chops faster than I could keep up with.

Each motion of my wings was driving pain through my body. And one of the Erasers had flown up to me and grabbed my ankle mid-roundhouse kick.

The next few minutes were almost in slow motion as the fight _really _got nasty.

* * *

><p>Me: Well, that was refreshing.<p>

Fang: -bashes door-

Me: Yeah, I locked him outside so he can't yell at me for now. He'll get me later, but I need a moment to do this so I can continue to write my next fic.

PLQ WINNER: Has to be BooksRule88, platypuses rock!

PLQ SHOUT OUT: FireyShadows, nice for the dragon idea.

PLQ: I need a bunch of OCs for the sequel (yep, doing one), name and describe one or more that you'd be happy for me to use. Best five will be announced, and any I like will be used. Some whitecoats, a couple kids from the streets, some experiments and friends of people. Anything and everything accepted as always!

Me: So there's something for you to do for me. Please all review this chapter and let me know what you think of it! And never let the unicorns eat your lemons!

RR&A!


	40. The Final Goodbye

Me: Hey guys... -sniffs-

Fang: She's literally crying as she updates this.

Me: Yes. No further introductions, you will see why at the end of the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 40 <strong>

**Max POV**

This was do or die. I know we've said it before, but this was the fight of our lives.

Everything was so surreal that I hardly knew what was what for the next few minutes. But each second seemed to stretch out into a million years.

The Eraser that had my ankle in his hand began to crush it, I felt each movement as he went through every bone and almost got the bone through my skin. I let out one long piecing scream, before I threw myself back and up, pulling away from the Eraser.

I landed my fist square in his face, breaking his nose nicely, and clapped my hands over his ears. I waved at him as he fell to his certain death.

I tried to move my foot, but failed horribly, hearing awful crunching sounds and feeling too many shots of pain to try anything more.

My wing was even worse than before, each flap sending rivets of pain through my spine.

"OHHHHGODDDITHURRRRTTTTSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSOOOOMMMMUUCCCHHHH!" I screamed before driving my fist into the next Eraser I saw. He fell a couple feet right up, and I could tell this would be an easy win over him.

A few Erasers later and I stopped to look for my Flock. I scanned the Eraser carnage, the miles of it, and eventually found everyone.

Fang was up in the air fighting about seven Erasers. He was flying a little crookedly, making me worry he was injured.

Gazzywas on the ground being pelted with hits. From where I could see there was a slight pool of blood forming beneath him.

Angel had found Nudge... The bad thing? Ange was dragging her back towards the house as she tried to fend off their attackers...

Iggy was holding one arm close to him as he swung blindly (no pun intended) at the air in front of him. Unfortunately he also had blood flowing madly from his nose and one of his eyes were swollen shut.

This wasn't looking good for us. And considering there were about twice the number of Erasers left as there were on the ground, I didn't know what to do.

I continued thrashing my blooded arms around everywhere, attempting to get past some of the Erasers to get my Flock to safety.

"NUDGE, NO!" I heard Angel scream. I looked down with enough time to see Nudge's head fall limp and tears gushing down Angel's face. How could I have let that happen.

"AAHHHHH!" I shouted, tearing myself with angst into the fifteen Erasers surrounding me. I kicked, flapped, chopped, popped and smashed them with too much emotional pain to care about the physical implications.

It wasn't until I saw an Eraser lunge at Angel on the ground that I noticed how much pain I was in. He jumped at her, grabbing her throat and pinned her down.

"Not my baby," I whispered menacingly. I flew down as fast as I could to her, threw the Eraser off and to Fang, who had seen the incidents and finished him off for me, before continuing the fight and doing his best to keep the rest of us alive. I picked up Angel, pulled her gently away from Nudge with tears rolling down my face as I saw hers filled with pain.

"Don't cry, Max," she soothed. "I know you'll make it, and you'll save the world." She reached up to wipe a tear off my face, before her eyes set creepily over my shoulder and she went scarily limp.

I pushed her eyes closed carefully and lied her next to Nudge. They were off the battlefield enough that they should've been safe.

I stood up, tears, blood and dirt covering me. I took one deep breath and ran at the Erasers surrounding Gazzy, ignoring my ankle and all other pain as best I could.

"LEAVE US ALONE!" I shouted at them as I sliced them all to pieces. The tears running faster down my face with each second passed.

Once they were all down, Gazzy looked at me properly, and then to his sister's dead form. One gasp of pain left his mouth before he fell to his knees crying. I joined him for a moment, but only briefly. I wasn't going to let them take another one of my family. They'd have to go through me first.

I got to Ig, who was still holding his arm to his chest, but now in the air kicking at them as best he could.

"Two at ten o'clock," I whispered coming up behind him, tapping his hand twice. He nodded briefly at me before throwing his force exactly in the direction I'd told him. I took out the other two on his right by smashing their heads together. They fell the few feet and joined a pile of their dead brothers.

"Fang," I whispered as I looked up to see him surrounded again. I flew up to him, got so close to him, but just before I could reach him, I heard a scream coming from below.

Gazzy. He was down. One of them had taken advantage of him being broken like that and jumped on him, ripping at his wings.

I rocketed back to him, but all too late, as the Eraser pulled out a gun. He shot Gazzy him the head with a horribly satisfied smile hanging on his face as he turned to face me.

I moved fast enough that he missed me in any vital place, but Fang heard it and so did Iggy, both stopping to come and help me. Fang took out over ten men on his way to get to me, but they just kept coming. Before he could there were four more Erasers with massive guns aimed at each of our heads, but three on me. Great.

I whirled back a couple meters, racing and screaming to warn Fang and Iggy, but I didn't stand a chance. His arm was already raised and gun aimed.

Three shots. That's all it took to destroy my life.

* * *

><p>Me: There you go. The final chapter.<p>

Fang: WHAT! THE LAST ONE?!

Me: Yeah, but two epilogues will come soon. And the sequel, to be called 'Taken, Tormented, Violated.' So keep an eye out for that too. Maybe adding me to your alerts is the best way to do that, and PM me with any questions.

PLQ WINNERS: Reflections of Twilight's "Mira Summers", Discombobulator0329's "Evangeline (Vangie)", Booklover72's "Alexis Flowers", Booksrule88's "Fire", and FireyShadows' "Klove Miles" and inspiration for her sister "Dani Miles".

PLQ SHOUTOUT: Lovin Da Fax's "Newton Burges".

PLQ: You're stranded on a desert island with three items. What are the and why?

MY PLQ ANSWER: My laptop (with Fang's contraband wifi), Fang and an eternally stocked kitchen. Why? Laptop so I can write and update, Fang so I have company/can be entertained and the kitchen because a girl's gotta eat and I love cooking.

Me: So, please keep the reviews coming. Please don't flame this chapter because of it's contents, I've spent over a week crying about myself, so don't leave the story because of what this chapter did... It gets better, somewhat.

Fang: It'd better bloody get better! I'm dead!

Me: Or are you? -cue dramatic music-

Love, Kate!

RR&A!


	41. Picking up scraps

Me: Hey guys!

Fang: Sup.

Me: So, like I said last chapter, this is the second last chapter for this story...

Fang: EVER.

Me: Well, until the re-write anywho, but that could be a while before I do that...

Fang: Tell the nice people about your current stuff with writing.

Me: Basically, this is the epilogue of the story, and the next epilogue is sorta a prologue too. So there will be a slight gap between updates for the sake of a) my sanity and b) so there's more suspense.

Fang: And when will you update?

Me: I'd like to have hit maybe 290 or above by the time I update next. It's not too much, just would be great to see some more views of the story. Without any further ado...

Disclaimer: I don't own otherwise I'd have more than $5, not be in school and I'd have much more power than I currently do...

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

**Jeb POV**

"What on earth happened here?" I shouted at the Erasers who were left somewhat alive and those coming through from the helicopter which had been sent for us. Picking my way through the blooded bodies, I looked at not only_ our_ loss as the School, but how out of hand everything had gotten once Max knocked me unconscious. I never wanted to start a fight with anyone. I didn't even want to take the Erasers with me, they had been sent after I left. But it looked like Max had gotten straight to it.

Max. She'd been too stubborn and ignorant to see what we wanted was for the best. I just wanted to have them back and to help them. I'd wanted to train them, to enhance them, and maybe even to fix Iggy's sight... But Max didn't trust us. I couldn't blame her, really, but I wished she'd listen to us for once.

I rubbed the back of my head from where she had thrown me, stood up and began searching for the Flock.

Except it appeared I'd only be taking them back to bury them.

Angel and Nudge were pressed against the house, Angel with marks around her small pale neck. Nudge looked like she'd been dragged from where she fell and the marks in the dirt and trails of blood confirmed it. Both girls had tears on their cheeks and their eyes had small dirt fingerprints on them, showing they had been closed for them.

Looking back around, I saw the Gasman. He was slumped over, but somewhat kneeling with his face in his hands. But I also saw the large bullet hole in the back of his head.

I saw Iggy's body clumped where he fell, and another hole in his chest. Too limp to be alive.

When I found Fang, he was somewhat moving, but also had a bullet hole in him. Fortunately, it was in his shoulder. It had given enough shock and blood loss that he'd fallen, but not enough to kill him.

And at last, I found Maximum. She was in a similar position to the two older boys, but I couldn't see a bullet hole on her. I raced over to her, signalling for someone to come and get her. I hadn't wanted any of this. But now almost the whole Flock was dead.

"Get Fang too!" I shouted at whoever would listen. I watched in awe as Max shuffled ever so slightly. Not conscious, but not dead either.

I found the bullet hole, it was in her arm, similar to Fang's, but further in.

"No one else seems to be alive, sir," said one of the men. "What are we to do with them?"

I didn't want to leave them, but we really didn't have a choice. It was that or we'd have to take the carcasses back with us. And in taking four, we may as well have taken all of the Erasers with us too.

"Leave them," I said regretfully. He started to argue with me, but saw the look I gave him, watching my daughter being moved onto a stretcher and hauled off, without her moving an inch.

She looked so...so dead... Just like Ari had... Twice.

I couldn't believe this had happened. I'd let both of my children die now, or close enough, for the sake of 'science'...

It wasn't going to happen again. Not once more. I would look after Max this time. I'd make sure she was safe and get her out of the School as soon as she was healed. No matter what it took, I'd make her happy again.

I picked her up off the stretcher and lifted her into the helicopter.

"I won't mess up this time," I promised as I climbed into the seat behind her.

* * *

><p>Me: So that was kinda short, I know... But I didn't have anything else to put in there, honestly. And it was weird writing from Jeb's POV too...<p>

Fang: Yay! I'm possibly not dead!

Me: For now...

PLQ WINNER: Reflections of Twilight, for making more than three things, essentially three things.

PLQ: You must use one colour for the rest of your life. What and why.

MY PLQ ANSWER: Purple, because if I say black it could be seen as 'goth' and I'll get enough of that at camp, and because it's on my blog for my 'break the chain' stuff. Check it out, link on my profile.

SHOUTOUT: MaxIsMe! You've been with me possibly the longest in terms of reviews and still reviewing. Let me know if you've been reviewing for ages. And if you're reading this, MaxIsMe, please PM me! Miss ya!

Me: So again, thank you to everyone who's read/reviewed/faved or just looked at the story. It means a lot.

RR&A!


	42. Where on earth?

Me: Hello my lovelies!

Fang: 'Sup.

Me: So here it is, the long awaited final epilogue/chapter/upload for this story ever. It's all a bit sad, actually. But I hope you've enjoyed the ride with me and the Flock and I would love to see at least some of you cross over to the sequel!

Fang: Well, I'd like to see a good ending for me, but the reality of that is slim to nothing.

Me: We'll see.

Disclaimer: You've come this far into the story and still don't believe I don't own? Thanks, but I don't own anything. Except my OCs that appear here.

Me: So, without any further ado, I give you, 'Where on earth'.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue, the second<strong>

**Max POV**

"Uhhh," I groaned. I didn't even know where I was, but I was finding it hard to even breathe.

And then I remembered.

I was at the school. Jeb and the Erasers had won.

The image of Nudge dying in Angel's arms was seared into my mind. My baby dying in mine, my Angel.

And Gazzy slumped over at the hands of the trigger-happy Eraser. The same one that got Iggy.

I couldn't bear to think of the last member who had been shot down.

I started getting my senses back... How did I know? Well, I felt hot tears running down my cheeks.

Even though I didn't see it, I heard his scream. But his scream wasn't a scream, more a shout of agony at realizing what was happening.

I began to get feeling back, and the first thing I noticed was my wings being pushed into my back. There's a reason we don't lie on our backs, people, and that's it!

I rolled over and onto my side. Apparently I was on something hard... Maybe the floor?

I pried my eyes open and started to get my bearing when I heard someone shuffle into the room. I closed my eyes again and acted dead. So basically I relaxed my muscles as much as I could, closed my eyes and slowed my breathing.

"We've made sure this process will run as smoothly as possible," one voice said. She sounded vaguely familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on who it was.

"And both subjects are ready?" another voice boomed, pushing through the double doors to the room.

"Well, the boy has been conscious for about two days, so we've been feeding him solids and he seems to be fine," the first person said.

"What about the girl?" the louder voice said, clearly annoyed. "She _is _the most important part of this, after all."

"Last we checked she was still unconscious, sir," said the female. "We have been manually squirting nutrients down her throat for the past week."

"And she's gotten these nutrients?" barked the now very annoyed and very loud man.

"Karl," the female began before 'Karl' cut her off.

"That's Porsoft to you, thank you Zila," Karl said sternly.

"Sorry, _Porsoft_," Zila said, emphasizing his name. I smirked inwardly at her sass. "Her body gave some rejection to it initially, but we got it down after a moment."

"Check her, make sure as hell she is ready for this," Porsoft commanded. "This process is dangerous enough without her being unstable too."

The next few moments were quiet as Zila walked over to a computer somewhere in the corner, typed a couple things and then I realized who they were talking about.

Me.

So I slowed my breathing and my thought pattern, rolled my eyes back a bit and lied still.

"Sir," Zila called. "She's just outside the conscious zone."

"So she should be awake in the next two days?" Porsoft finished.

"Affirmative," she concluded.

"And the boy?"

"He is conscious, but sleeping. They've been through a lot from what the report said." Zila sounded almost sympathetic, and I was itching to know who the boy was.

"Okay, if that's all that needs to be done," Karl said, clearly wanting to leave.

"We let them sleep until they wake naturally, or for another week," Zila said. Knowing what happened to mutants when they didn't wake up, I knew I'd have to keep track of time or risk the whitecoats fiddling with my brain. "So yes, we are done." They crossed the room again, someone opened the door and left. Karl. His footsteps were heavier than Zila's. Zila turned back towards me and stopped just in front of me. She pulled something out of her pocket, paper by the sounds of it, and slipped it in the bars of my cage. "Good luck, Max," she whispered leaving the room.

I listened in silence until I was certain she had left before opening my eyes again.

Yep, I was in a dog crate again.

"Max?" I heard someone ask, their voice raspy, but so recognisable I refuse to answer. "Max, are you awake?" A very cut up hand reached from the crate next to me and into my area. The body attached to the arm then shuffled closer to the wall of the crate, and I sat up slowly. It couldn't have been, could it?

"Fang?" I asked in a very broken whisper.

"Oh god, you're alive," Fang cried out, his hand reaching and grabbing mine.

"You're alive too," I pointed out, somewhat sarcastically. I smiled slightly and so did he. But we both knew what this meant, and so silently I shed a tear that meant so much more than one tear had ever meant before.

"I'm gonna get us out of here," he began. "No matter how, I promise you, Maximum Ride, that I will get us to safety."

* * *

><p>Me: And that, my dears, marks the conclusion of 'Replaced, But Never Forgotten'.<p>

Fang: I'm happy with that.

Me: Me too!

PLQ WINNER: Deja vu much, but it's Sunsets again just because she really made me laugh with her answer.

PLQ: Sequel anyone? Like will you read?

Me: So thank you to everyone who's read/reviewed, means a lot! Hope to see you on the other side with "Taken, Tortured, Violated" soon! Maybe if this story could be closer to 295/300 I'll start that faster.

Love always,

Kate & Fang!

RR&A!


End file.
